The Star of Narulin
by The Crystal Hand Alchemists
Summary: [PART ONE OF THREE] Kaye is both blessed and cursed. Upon her hand she bears Narulin; the Ring of Hope, but while she bears it, she cannot fall in love with anyone. Will love conquer? or will darkness previal? OCLeg [COMPLETED]
1. In the Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing!!!! . . . . damn.  
  
NOTE: it's me! Kitkat!!  
  
: : In the Beginning: :  
  
It began with the forging of the great rings Three rings were given to the elves; Immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings, Seven to the dwarf lords; Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men, Who above all else . . . desired power For within these rings was given the strength and will to govern each race But they were all of them deceived, For another ring was made . . . In the fires of Mordor, the Dark Lord, Sauron forged a master ring. And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, and his malice One by one, the free peoples of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring But there were some, who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves banded together, And on the slopes of Mt. Doom, they fought for the free peoples of Middle Earth. It was in this moment that all hope had faded And Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword Sauron, dark ruler of the world, was defeated. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted. The Ring betrayed Isildur, to his death History became legend, Legend became myth, And for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge Until, when chance came, the ring ensnared a new bearer It came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep within the Misty Mts. And there, it consumed him . . . There came a time, when the Ring abandoned Gollum But something happened then, the Ring did not intend: It was picked up, by the most unlikely creature imaginable: A hobbit; Bilbo Baggins of the Shire For a time would come, when hobbits would shake the fortunes of all . . .  
  
"The Ring has been found."  
  
A murmur swept through the tiny council of elves. Some had even begun to forget what the Ring was. Others, however, darkened their expressions and waited for the elf lord to continue.  
  
"By who?" someone asked.  
  
"We do not know exactly who has it, but we have reason to believe that Saruman knows of its whereabouts," a dark gloom filled in the elf lord's eyes, "But there is more . . . the Dark Lord has started to rise from the ashes; it is calling to the Ring of Power."  
  
An elf stood, "What are we going to do? Should we find it before Sauron resurfaces?"  
  
"And what about Saruman?!" another elf cried, "What are we to think of him now?  
  
The elf lord held up his hands for silence and shook his head, "The Ring is beyond any of us . . . no . . . there is nothing we can do now. If we try to claim the Ring, we will also fall to Sauron's power. As for Saruman . . . I do not know; we must keep a wary eye out for him, though. For now, we cannot trust the White Wizard."  
  
There was another murmur of voices and others shook their heads sadly. Were they just supposed to wait around until the Dark Lord returned? Something had to be done, though, Middle Earth depended on the information they had.  
  
"We have to do something!"  
  
"The Dark Lord must not be allowed to rise again!"  
  
"No one will survive!"  
  
The head elf, held up his hands for silence, but the arguments continued.  
  
"Why don't we fight fire with fire?" someone suggested, "Why don't we make a new ring? One strong enough to fight Sauron?"  
  
Others looked at him oddly, as if he were insane.  
  
"Sauron created the One Ring from his pure malice and because he thirsted for power. And when he created the One Ring, he created the ability to control all of the great rings. If we were to copy his tactics, all of Middle Earth would perish!"  
  
An elf shook his head, "No, we cannot copy the Dark Lord's tactics, and we cannot create a strong enough ring to destroy him once and for all . . . but we can sure enough try create a strong enough ring to resist his power; one strong enough to keep the world from falling into the hands of darkness!"  
  
"But who will bear this ring?"  
  
A whisper ran up and along the table. Some feared that this ring would also become one of power; one that would too, fall in the hands of darkness; others believed it to be a too great of task for them alone. Others still argued with those around them their right to bear this new ring.  
  
"It should be mine!" an elf cried, "My family has done nothing but help Middle Earth since the very beginning!"  
  
"This ring deserves better than any mere elf! It should belong to royalty!"  
  
Angry outbursts erupted through the room. The elf lord fruitlessly tried to calm the council, but no one could hear him.  
  
Suddenly, the room grew quiet as a single pair of footsteps echoed eerily against the threshold. A she-elf, fair and graceful as the morning itself, glided across the floor. A hand was placed on her enlarged abdomen and the other on the smalls of her back. Her auburn hair tumbled in curls along her shoulders; and her skin shone as if caressed by the moon. Her midnight blue orbs reflected back on the pains of the world  
  
She bowed gracefully, considering her difficulties, and turned towards the lord at the front of the table.  
  
"My Lord, Elrond," she murmured, "My time grows short on this land of Middle Earth, but my child's life is just beginning . . . I have heard your quarrels and I wish to help in settling them . . ."  
  
The council sat down silently and waited for her to continue. At this point in time, it would not matter what suggestions they received, so they allowed her to speak.  
  
She nodded in appreciation and stepped up to the opposite end of the table, "You know already, that my husband has long passed on without me . . ." a tear filled in her deep blue eyes, "but his legacy lives on in our child. Their blood runs through mine, and they feel what I feel; their emotions are tied to mine . . . Elrond, this child is beyond anything you or I have seen . . . this child has as pure of soul as the rain that falls in the spring; as the snow that coats the mountains. . . This unborn child of mine holds all the hope in the world; the one thing that the Dark Lord succumbs to—all save for the destroying of his ring—this child, Elrond, was made for this purpose in life; this new ring of light."  
  
"And what makes you so sure about this?" an elf from Mirkwood asked.  
  
The elf turned to him, "My senses do not lie to me. Even as I stand before you now, their blood pumps through mine, as well as their soul; their hope beats within mine. Do not tell me that this child is not worthy of this ring."  
  
Elrond now confronted the woman, "Taelin, I do not doubt your gifts, but this is a great decision . . . we cannot trust this ring to a child, not even if . . ."  
  
He stopped as the elf pulled his hand onto her abdomen. He froze for a moment before his eyes grew wide with utter surprise.  
  
Taelin smiled sadly, "Elrond, you are one of my dearest friends . . . would I lie to you?"  
  
The elfin lord sighed heavily and patted her shoulder, "No, but I do not doubt my own gifts . . . Taelin, there will be much evil in your child's future; and much suffering, are you willing to take the risk of giving this ring to them?"  
  
"I don't care, Elrond," she said firmly, "as long as the ring is given to its rightful owner."  
  
He nodded, "So be it," he turned to the council, "We will build this ring, and as I have felt with my own flesh this child's purity, it shall be bestowed upon Taelin's child when the foreseen day arrives."  
  
There was a group of sullen expressions as the elves stood. But they nodded and held their hands in the center of the table.  
  
"So be it," they chorused. 


	2. A Long Expected Party

DISCLAIMER: again! I own nothing! Nada! Zilch!  
  
: : A Long Expected Birthday Party: :  
  
56 years later . . . The Shire.  
  
Hobbits are overlooked most of the time, since they only reach about three or four feet in height. Some hobbits are even shorter than most dwarves. These creatures enjoy life as much as anyone and find pleasure in the simple things. Halflings, as they are sometimes called, closely resemble humans except for their exceptionally large feet and pointed ears.  
  
But when it comes to parties, hobbits know how to make one long expected party worth while . . .  
  
----  
  
A bright, blue-eyed hobbit leaned casually against a tree with a book propped up on his knees. His pointed ears suddenly twitched as a hauntingly beautiful song drifted through the trees.  
  
It was a woman's voice, followed by a male harmony.  
  
He jumped to his feet and smiled. The hobbit raced through the woods towards the path where the two voices came from.  
  
The boy broke through the trees and confronted a horse and cart. He crossed his arms at the two figures sitting calmly in the wagon. The woman of the two sat on the back of the cart and the male—a wizened old man—led the chestnut mare in the front.  
  
"You two are late, you know that?" the hobbit said defiantly.  
  
"A wizard is never later, Frodo Baggins," the old man replied, "Nor is he early; he arrives precisely when he means to!" he gestured to the girl in the back, "Now she might be late at times, but I most certainly am not!"  
  
The three of them stared at one another sternly. Then, on each of their faces, a smile began to form.  
  
In one cheerful cry, they all burst into laughter. Frodo leapt onto the cart into a full embracing hug.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" he turned to the girl in the back, "And you, Kaye!"  
  
Kaye smiled and ruffled his curly brown hair, "You don't think we'd miss your uncle Bilbo's birthday, did you?" she laughed and flipped a strand of her hair out of her midnight blue eyes.  
  
As the cart lurched forward, Frodo placed himself on the seat next to Gandalf. They smiled and laughed as they rattled through the rolling hills of the Shire. Oh how it felt good to be home again!  
  
"So tell me everything about the outside world!" the hobbit asked excitedly.  
  
"Everything?" Gandalf repeated.  
  
"You're pretty curious for a young hobbit, Frodo?" Kaye laughed, "I though I told you everything in my letters!"  
  
He laughed nervously, "Well I sort of lost them . . ." he rubbed his neck awkwardly.  
  
"Let's hope you don't lose something important one of these days!" she told him, pretending to be scornful.  
  
"So how's the old rascal, your uncle Bilbo?" the wizard asked as he turned the horse and cart around a corner, "I hear it's going to be a party of great remembrance!"  
  
Frodo shook his head, smiling, "You know Bilbo; half the Shire's been invited, and those who weren't are showing up anyway."  
  
"Oh really . . ." Gandalf said absentmindedly.  
  
The hobbit's expression turned suddenly grave, "Lately he's been pouring over old books and maps . . . he's up to something . . ."  
  
Kaye and Gandalf froze for a moment. Frodo noticed this and eyed the two of them suspiciously; trying to find out what they were hiding. But they tried to avoid his gaze.  
  
"Fine then," he said at last, "You two can keep your secrets. But I know you had something to do with it," he said towards Gandalf.  
  
The wizard turned the cart onto the bridge, "If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved . . . all I did was, give your uncle a little nudge out of the door . . ."  
  
"Well whatever you did; you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace," Frodo put simply.  
  
And indeed as the wagon rolled down the country road, several hobbits stopped and eyed the wizard suspiciously over the hoods of their eyes. Gandalf looked away abruptly and continued down the path. From the back, Kaye giggled slightly at the sight of the wizard's discomfort.  
  
Then, as if they were magnets, several hobbit children drew away from their games and found fun in following the cart (which had been filled to the brim with fireworks). A disappointed moan rippled around the children when the wizard did not acknowledge them.  
  
"Come on Gandalf!" Kaye pleaded in a whisper.  
  
A cheerful cry followed them as a showcase of tiny fireworks went off in the back of the cart. The tiny hobbits chased the dancing lights until they faded away and the cart continued on.  
  
Then, Frodo stood and hung on the post of the wagon, "Gandalf . . . Kaye, I'm glad you're back," he smiled and hopped off of the cart, back into the woods.  
  
When he had disappeared from sight, the young girl moved into the seat next to the wizard.  
  
"I feel weird not telling him, Gandalf," Kaye murmured sadly and discretely covered her right hand.  
  
Gandalf patted her shoulder gently, "He does not need to know," he looked around the peaceful village they were passing through, "And neither do any of these creatures. Kaye, this is a secret no one must know . . . especially those we can't trust."  
  
The girl nodded sadly and looked off towards the many hobbits farming in the fields. They were coming up on the fields of Hobbiton and even as they rose over a hill, the Green Dragon came into view. There were houses built into the emerald green hills, but most of them were deserted as many of the hobbits had been getting ready for Bilbo's party. As they neared the party, hobbits could be seen carrying cakes, kegs, and banners towards the party grounds.  
  
Gandalf pulled the horse in front of a large hobbit hole; one with the name of Bag End.  
  
"Now," the wizard said as he jumped off the wagon and helped Kaye down, "Why don't you go find Frodo; I need to speak with Bilbo for just a little bit . . ."  
  
Kaye nodded and without saying a word, began walking slowly back along the road.  
  
The wizard shook his head and wearily used his staff to help him up the stairs to the home of his old friend . . .  
  
Kaye's PoV  
  
It was so nice to be home again! The noises the smells, the people . . . it was like heaven compared to the dusty roads of the world beyond the Shire. But oh, how I longed for the life I had before I left; before I was given my destiny. I listened to the cheerful drumming of the music and watched silently at the swirl of dancers.  
  
I tightened the gloved on my hand, 'No one needs to know . . .'  
  
Gandalf was right, but how was I to lie to my friends?  
  
"Kaye!"  
  
I jumped as Frodo called out my name. The hobbit had found his way out of a group of dancers. His face was flushed and he wore a large smile on his face. The dim candle lighting had no effect, however, on his large, blue eyes.  
  
"Are you having fun?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
Trying to be enthusiastic, I nodded, "Yeah,"  
  
"You haven't seen Bilbo around, have you?" he pondered while looking around.  
  
I looked with him, "Oh, I think I see him over there," I laughed, "Looks like he's telling those children his stories again."  
  
Frodo laughed too, "I hope he doesn't scare them too much! Remember last time? Those kids couldn't sleep for a week!" he looked around at the many party goers. He stopped when he noticed a lone hobbit sitting at a table. He went to sit next him and I followed.  
  
"Aw, Sam, why don't you ask Rosie for a dance?" Frodo insisted.  
  
"Yeah, Sam," I added, nudging him jokingly in the shoulder, "If I had to dance with that ass, Sandyman, you can surely find the courage to dance with Rosie Cotton!"  
  
The stouter hobbit shook his head, "I'll think I'll just get another tankard of ale . . ." he said beginning to stand, but Frodo and I stopped him.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" he both said in unison and pushed him into the crowd of dancers. As if on cue, both Rosie and Sam connected and began to dance with one another around the field. The two of us laughed as the gardener stumbled over himself.  
  
Frodo then turned back to the table and lifted a tankard of ale in my direction.  
  
"Cheers!" he cried joyfully.  
  
Laughing, I lifted my own glass, "Cheers!"  
  
The mugs clanked together, but I did not drink from mine . . . something felt odd . . .  
  
"I'm going to go find Gandalf . . . I'll see you later, Frodo . . ." I said over my shoulder as I made my way through the crowd.  
  
It didn't take long for me to find the wizard looming over the tiny Halflings. But he sat beside a large pile of dishes where two scorched- faced hobbits stood scrubbing plates. I noticed the trouble-makers as Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took; they had obviously gotten into the wizard's stash of fireworks.  
  
"Gandalf . . ." I murmured as I stood before him, "Something doesn't---."  
  
"Speech!"  
  
I wasn't able to finish as the crowd began to burst out into cheers as Bilbo made his way to the Party Tree. There was suddenly a painful throbbing in my chest. I looked down and noticed a faint whitish glow beneath my glove.  
  
"You can tell me later Kaye--."  
  
"But Gandalf!"  
  
But Bilbo was already listing off the names of all those at the party. Cheers went up, but I could not help but feel a chill run down my spine.  
  
". . .I know less than half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you, half as well as you deserve . . ."  
  
A murmur of confusion rippled through the crowd, but Bilbo stayed calm—at least he looked like it.  
  
Another painful thump pounded through my chest as the elder hobbit placed his hand in his pocket. I clutched my heart slightly.  
  
"I regret to inform you that this . . ."  
  
What was he saying? The horrible pounding in my ears made it impossible to figure out his voice. Gods, what was wrong with me?  
  
Suddenly, the old hobbit vanished into thin air. Searing pain ripped through me as my heart beat uncontrollably within me; within my very mind. I clutched my head and moaned. People were running; yelling out names, but I couldn't hear them.  
  
Then, as quickly as it had come . . . it was gone.  
  
I gasped as if hit with a blow to the head. Half the hobbits had already evacuated the area, others stayed around; calling Bilbo's name. Gandalf was no where to be seen; vanished like Bilbo. I stood and looked around for any friendly face. What the hell was going on?  
  
"Frodo?!"  
  
"Kaye!"  
  
I turned and saw the young hobbit racing towards me. I ran to meet him, but instead, swayed and stumbled from the spell I had just been released from.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, "Where's Bilbo?"  
  
He shook his head, "No one knows! He just disappeared!" Frodo looked around in despair. His cheeks had paled and his eyes were wide.  
  
I looked around the party and then back up at Bag End. A candle was lit in the window and two shadows moved around in the old hobbit's home. Was that Bilbo? Why and how did he disappear and get back into Bag End?  
  
"Frodo, make sure all the guests leave safely . . . I need to go check on something . . ."  
  
Confused for but a moment, he nodded and disappeared into the midst of the distressed crowd. Carefully, I snuck out of the part grounds and up the path to Bilbo's home.  
  
Slowly, I creaked the front gate open and padded up the stone path. Light from the window lit up parts of the lawn and gardens, but I avoided these spots and huddled next to the rounded door. I pressed my ear against the green wood and listened.  
  
It was the hobbit that spoke first.  
  
". . . You just want it for yourself!"  
  
The door suddenly rumbled violently, "Bilbo Baggins! Do not take me for some conjurer of cheep tricks!" I heard Gandalf roar. I could hear the hobbit whimper at the wizard's anger. But then the door calmed down, "I am your friend . . ."  
  
There was a moment of silence before I heard either of them move. They sounded close to the door, now.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be on my way, then," I heard Bilbo say, "You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you, Gandalf? I swear; I can never control him any more . . ."  
  
"With my two eyes," the wizard said, "As often as I can spare them."  
  
The handle began to turn and I quietly back away behind a bush before they could step outside.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye--."  
  
"Bilbo . . ." Gandalf said warningly, "The Ring is still in your pocket . . ."  
  
Another silence came from this remark. I myself paled slightly. They had told me about a ring; one dangerous and as dark as the night itself. I shook my head, no that ring couldn't be here; not with Bilbo!  
  
I jumped as a heavy metal object clanked onto the threshold. Bilbo then exited through the door and hobbled along the path while humming and old traveling tune. Gandalf stood in the doorway and when the hobbit at vanished beyond sight, he turned back to the house.  
  
"You can come out now Kaye," the wizard said without looking at me.  
  
I paled and stood quickly; following him into Bag End . . .  
  
-----  
  
I promise it will get better as the chappies go on I swear!! But right now, I'm just trying to get you all caught up : ) Gomen! Ja'ne! 


	3. Keep it Secret Keep it Safe

DISCLAIMER: once again, I own nothing.  
  
NOTE: To my reviewer, I.H.N. I thank you for your supportive points, and I will do my best to make sure those points are revisited somewhere in the fanfic. And on the matter of Kaye, I will let you know more about her when the hobbits reach Rivendell and during the Council of Elrond. But until then, please keep reading! And just as a reminder, this is a fanfic, so some information I put up here may or may not be accurate and I am fully aware of that, but again, I thank you for pointing out my "mistakes" and I will most certainly keep them in mind.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: just so you all now, Kaye is sort of like a family friend of the Baggins' (I'll will explain later!!) and she usually stays with them whenever she visits, so don't go all psycho on me when she refers back to staying in Bag End.  
  
YET ANOTHER NOTE: for my reviewer's sake, I went back to chappie one and changed parts of it so that it followed through with their advice given to me. And please feel free, I.H.N., to correct me on some of the historical mistakes I make; I will be happy to fix them as well as I can.  
  
WOW, I HAVE WAY TOO MANY NOTES: I do not speak elfish! I basically just made up words that sorta sounded like it, so sorry to all you elfish- speaking fans! (just for future reference)  
  
:: Keep it Secret. Keep it Safe ::  
  
Months passed since the departure of both Bilbo and Gandalf. So long it was that both Kaye and Frodo had nearly forgotten about them. But whenever the girl passed the trunk with Bilbo's ring hidden within, a shiver raced across her spine . . .  
  
Night crept over the sleepy town of Hobbiton. But deep within the Shire, a shadow on horseback raced through the peaceful land; reaching out with its master's hand across the Shire . . .  
  
-----  
  
Two hobbits danced merrily—and somewhat drunk—on top of one of the Green Dragon's tables, kicking over tankards as they went; their voices singing over the crowd. Other hobbits clapped and sang with them.  
  
"Merry! Pippin!" Kaye cried, "Mr. Cotton will have your heads if you break another one of his tables!"  
  
"Aw, that's not true!" Pippin laughed, "He'll only ban us from the pub for a little while!"  
  
"Hey, Pip," Merry stopped for a moment, "Isn't that a bad thing?"  
  
The two of them looked at one another before bursting into laughter once more and continued dancing. The girl sighed and made her way to the back of the bar towards Frodo and Sam.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with those two!" she said while pulling up a seat next to Sam, "One of these days they're going to trash the entire Green Dragon!" she placed her head in her hands wearily and laughed slightly, "I guess I shouldn't worry too much, then."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about 'em" Frodo told her, pushing his ale aside, "Rosie will probably settle them down sooner or later--," the hobbit stopped when Sam's face began to flush a deep red at the sound of her name.  
  
A clock somewhere chimed midnight and Kaye stood sleepily.  
  
"I'm going back to Bag End, are you coming, Frodo?" she asked the hobbit.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, hey, I'll see you later!" he told Sam over his shoulder. The gardener lifted his drink as the two departed.  
  
They traveled wordlessly down the path and as they reached the hobbit's home, the rooms within seemed especially dark. Nothing stirred in the night . . . all was silent.  
  
Frodo was first to reach the door and opened it slowly. They two stepped onto the terrace and looked around cautiously.  
  
Parchment fluttered to the ground from the wind blowing through an open window.  
  
"Was that window opened before?" Kaye asked quietly.  
  
Frodo shook his head, "I don't think so--."  
  
Suddenly, the hobbit gasped as a hand clasped on his shoulder. Frodo whirled and come face to face with a rather bedraggled Gandalf.  
  
"Is it secret?" he hissed, "Is it safe?!"  
  
------  
  
As Kaye started a fire, Frodo searched through the old chest that sat against the wall. After a moment, he lifted himself up again with and envelope in hand.  
  
"Here--!"  
  
But the wizard had already snatched it from him and had tossed it into the now dancing flames.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Frodo cried.  
  
But the wizard didn't answer. His eyes glowed eerily against the flames as he watched the envelope burn into ash. The ring within, however, remained solid in the fire. After a moment, he took the tongs sitting nearby and lifted the gold band from the embers.  
  
"Hold out your hand, Frodo," he told the hobbit, "It's quite cool . . ."  
  
Cautiously, he did as he was told and gasped as the ring was dropped into his palm. Kaye peered over his shoulder as he observed the band.  
  
"What do you see?" the wizard asked, "Do you see anything?"  
  
Frodo shook his head, "Nothing . . . but wait—there are markings; it's some form of elfish—I can't read it . . ."  
  
Gandalf sighed darkly, his features turning grave, "The language is that of Mordor . . . in the Common Tongue it reads: 'One ring to rule them all . . . One ring to find them . . . One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them . . ."  
  
------  
  
Kaye only listened half-heartily as she poured tea for the two men. She preferred not to listen at all; she didn't want to hear a word about that horrid ring . . . the one ring that brought her so much pain . . .  
  
"This is the One Ring," Gandalf was saying, "Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron to rule all of Middle Earth . . ."  
  
The girl tried not to listen, even though she knew she should. That wretched ring had been the cause of the pain she was in earlier.  
  
". . . Bilbo found it . . ." Frodo murmured, ". . . in Gollum's Cave . . ."  
  
"Yes . . . I tried to get to Gollum . . . but the enemy found him first . . . and through all their torturing he cried out two words: Shire . . . Baggins."  
  
The teapot shattered across the flour as Kaye dropped it in both shock and fear. She mumbled a quick apology and began picking up the larger pieces and throwing them away.  
  
"Shire, Baggins?" Frodo repeated, horrified, "But that would lead them here!"  
  
"Gandalf," Kaye cut in, "Frodo cannot stay here; it's not safe!"  
  
"No . . ." he shook his head, "The ring cannot stay in the Shire . . . we will have to take it out . . ." the wizard shook his head again, "You will have to go with him, Kaye; you are not safe here, either . . . ." he switched his attention back to the hobbit, "You two are to make for the village of Bree; I will meet you there at the inn of the Prancing Pony."  
  
Both Kaye and Frodo Began packing up their few belongings as the wizard continued to talk. They were to stay off the roads and travel only by day until they reached Bree.  
  
Together, they wrapped their cloaks around their shoulders.  
  
"Where will you go?" the hobbit asked him.  
  
"I am going to speak with the head of my council; he is both wise and powerful . . ." his expression darkened, "There are questions that need to be answered."  
  
Gandalf turned to the girl and leaned towards her ear.  
  
"You will have to protect him, Kaye, the pull of the ring is strong . . . and Sauron's mind is twisted enough to corrupt the mind of one so innocent as a hobbit," he gestured towards the boy packing a loaf of bread, "I am giving you permission to use Narulin—but only if you have to."  
  
The girl nodded but her eyes were those of one terrorized with fear.  
  
"Frodo--," the wizard froze, his head darting towards the window, "You two—get down," he whispered as he made his way towards the window.  
  
The bushes rustled dangerously and Gandalf took his staff in his hands. Quickly, he struck the staff into the hedge and almost immediately, a grunt followed. He bent through the opened and returned quickly with a figure in hand, whom he slammed on the table.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eaves dropping?!" he roared.  
  
The stout hobbit shook violently, "No, Mr. Gandalf, sir—I haven't been dropping no eaves sir! Honest! Well . . . I did hear a good deal about a dark lord and the end of the world—but please Mr. Gandalf, don't turn me into anything . . . unnatural . . ."  
  
Gandalf almost smiled deviously, "No . . . I have a better use for you . . ."  
  
-----  
  
Kaye's PoV  
  
What had I gotten myself into?  
  
It seemed as if everywhere I looked were the Dark Lord's eyes, glaring at me with their fiery malice. But I couldn't let myself bring down Frodo and Sam more than they already were.  
  
I looked across the tiny campfire at the young hobbits sleeping. It saddened me to know that such a hell-ridden thing would find its way into Frodo's hands.  
  
Sighing, I leaned up against the trunk of a tree. Bree . . . the dark gloom of men and run-down homes and inns, why couldn't Gandalf have chosen someplace away from the greedy eyes of men? Somewhere like Rivendell?  
  
Suddenly, something . . . some hauntingly beautiful song entered my ears. I turned, searching for the source.  
  
"Frodo, Sam" I whispered and prodded them awake, "Wake up!"  
  
They rubbed their eyes wearily and blinked, "What is it?" Sam asked.  
  
I smiled, "Come on . . . I'll show you!"  
  
As they rose to their feet, I began to make my way through the forest brush. The hobbits followed close behind. Both of them looked confused until they too heard the music. They followed, entranced by the foreign noise.  
  
"What is it, Kaye?" Frodo asked.  
  
I smiled as I stepped over a log and behind a tree, "It's the elves!" I murmured.  
  
And so it was. As we traveled up a small hill, a company of graceful creatures glided delicately over the forest floor. Their flowing gowns draped around them and their banners billowed in an imaginary wind. And eerie white aura enveloped the group as if touched by the grace of heaven.  
  
The elves of Rivendell . . .  
  
My people.  
  
Silently, I prayed that their voyage would be safe . . . that nothing would happen to them on their journey to the Undying Lands.  
  
I wondered now who it was that traveled now . . . any of my childhood friends, perhaps a relative . . . but I did not know, maybe I would never know.  
  
"Elves . . ." Sam repeated awe-struck, "Aren't they beautiful, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
They were . . . probably because they weren't weighed down by the responsibility of a ring . . .  
  
Okay, I promise I'll update soon, everyone! But please keep reading and hopefully reviewing! Gomen! Ja'ne! 


	4. The Black Riders

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrr!!  
  
:: The Black Riders::  
  
"Frodo?!"  
  
The tiny hobbits were too short for me to see above the cornstalks and I knew that he had gotten ahead of us somehow.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam called from behind me.  
  
The curly-haired hobbit popped his head out of one of the paths.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Frodo, we were worried that you had gotten lost," I put simply.  
  
"You guys would never lose me . . . Besides what could happen out here--?"  
  
Suddenly, two figures crashed through the path and nearly tripped over Frodo entirely. There a was a cry of surprise and a grunt as the hobbit was tackled.  
  
"Look Merry! It's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin cried happily.  
  
"Hello, Frodo!"  
  
I picked up an item that the two troublemakers and dropped. I stared at the vegetable suspiciously, "Have you tow been into Farmer Maggot's crops?"  
  
They didn't have time to answer, however, as an angry cry rang over the field. A pitch fork bobbed above the cornstalks as the farmer raced towards us.  
  
"Run!" Merry cried.  
  
In one swift motion, we all sprinted off through the field with Farmer Maggot racing after us. Merry and Pippin began listing off the crops they had stolen the days before. I shook my head playfully. Could they go one day without getting into trouble? Wait . . . no they couldn't.  
  
I stopped suddenly as I came to a ledge. Someone behind me must have not seen it, because the last person stumbled and pushed us all over.  
  
We tumbled down the slope and several times, I felt either a rock or a stick poking into my back.  
  
Then, the ground disappeared from below me and I fell to the ground. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin fell too, and landed on top of me.  
  
I groaned and pushed them off, "Thanks a lot you two," I said slightly sarcastically as I dusted myself off, "Where are we . . .?" I sighed heavily, "We're back on the road . . ."  
  
"Isn't that where you want to be?" Merry asked, "Besides, it's a shortcut . . ."  
  
"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked irritably.  
  
"Mushrooms!" Pippin cried suddenly.  
  
The hobbits stumbled over one another towards a small pile of mushrooms on the side of the road. They picked them greedily, but Frodo had no interest in them; instead, he looked cautiously on either end of the path.  
  
"Frodo?" I asked, "What is it?"  
  
"I think we should get off the road," he said.  
  
"Why--?" but I was cut off suddenly. A screech like nothing I had ever heard howled with the wind across the road. It sent a chill down my spine and caused my skin to pale.  
  
"Get off the road!" the hobbit cried, "Quick!"  
  
The four hobbits and I jumped off into a ditch on one side. They huddled together beneath a pile of tree roots and I behind the massive tree itself.  
  
And we waited.  
  
It was as if the very forest had grown silent. The wind did not stir and the birds did not sing. The world was holding its breath. The hobbits—that had been looking through their bag of mushrooms—grew silent and pale.  
  
My heart wrenched up through my throat and its pace quickened. Sweat perspired off my brow and I clenched my fists in anticipation.  
  
Then, a steady clopping of hooves padded along the path and its whinny echoed in the silence. A rider, clad in black like the night itself, came into view. The metal gloves he wore gripped at the reins and his iron-toed boots dug into the horse's sides. The steed was as black midnight and eyes and red as flame. It looked as if death himself had come to claim us.  
  
The Rider turned his neck slowly, searching for me and my companions.  
  
He dismounted, his boots pounding on the earth. The creature of the night suddenly gripped the roots where the hobbits sat just beneath.  
  
Oh, Gods, don't let him see; don't let him find them!  
  
The Black Rider sniffed the air, as if searching for more than just the scent of hobbits . . .  
  
I looked down at them. All of them terrified and white as moonlight. Frodo looked as if he were in pain; his eyes rolled into his head and his hand . . . oh, gods, no . . . his hand held the One Ring; poised and ready to be placed on his finger.  
  
Desperately, I looked at my hand; at my glove. Was this a time I could use Narulin? I stared back at the Halflings. It didn't matter now; they needed my help . . . and I couldn't let Frodo put on the Ring.  
  
I ripped off my glove and stepped out from my hiding place, the pearl-white ring shining in the gloom.  
  
"Este lin glorfindel lunia ni!!" I cried at the beast.  
  
A light like the sun enveloped the surrounding areas. The Black Rider screamed and shielded his eyes from the light. Frodo and the others stared awe-struck at the sight.  
  
"Go!" I commanded, "Make for Bree, now!!"  
  
They took a final glance at me before ducking out from beneath their hiding place and dodged around me, Frodo, however stayed behind; his eyes wide in awe.  
  
"By the gods, go!!" I cried in frustration. The hobbit watched me before his senses came back to him; he ran after his companions and away from the beast that rode with the shadows.  
  
"What about you?!" he called.  
  
"I'll meet you there! Now go!!"  
  
I heard him crash through the brush and away from the light. I heard also the galloping of a horse. Did the Black Rider leave, then? Or did his steed run in fear? I couldn't bring myself to dim the light of Narulin in fear that the Rider's faceless head would be before me. I glanced behind my back. Oh gods, let the hobbits be far enough away!  
  
"HADRANIN!" I cried and immediately the light diminished. I did not wait to see where the Rider had gone, or if it was in front of me; no, instead, I ran as if death was licking at my heels.  
  
------  
  
"Frodo!" I hissed.  
  
The four hobbits turned as I caught up to them when the sun began to set. Each one of them looked pale and shaken from the encounter with the demon. I leaned up against a tree to catch my breath. Gods, it didn't pay to be half human.  
  
"Kaye! What happened?" Merry asked, "Where did that thing go?!"  
  
I shook my head; "I don't know . . . I ran as soon as I . . ." I stopped and glanced down at my exposed hand. I flushed seeing as it was my left glove so that I could clearly see Narulin. Quickly, I ripped off part of my cloak and wrapped it around my hand.  
  
"Come on," I continued, skipping the subject, "There'll be more of those beasts on our tail if we don't hurry . . ."  
  
"More?" Sam repeated in horror.  
  
"But how will we get to Bree?" Frodo asked, "If all the roads are crawling with those things?"  
  
Merry looked around the group, "Buckleberry Ferry."  
  
Together, we nodded. Anything would be better than encountering another of those Black Riders and we didn't have any other choice. So the group made their way through the bleak dim of the forest.  
  
Night soon envelope the woods and we were thrown into darkness.  
  
But I knew that it was not the last of the riders we had seen. No, the foulness in the air made sure of that.  
  
Suddenly, we stopped to catch our breath and hid behind the safety of the trees.  
  
Merry walked up to Frodo; his expression grave, "That Black Rider was looking for something . . . Frodo? . . . Kaye?" he asked turning to me. But before either of us could respond, Pippin cried out.  
  
"Get down!"  
  
Immediately, we fell to the ground and looked up to see what the hobbit had seen. And as we watched, a shadow passed through the trees; atop of a steed with fiery red eyes sat glaring at us. I felt the hobbit's freeze beside me as the Rider sent a chill through the air.  
  
But then, he trotted back into the darkness.  
  
"Go!" I hissed and stood, "We have to go now!"  
  
As I began to run, the hobbits followed hurriedly, running as far away from the beast as they could. I dodged between trees, trying to shake off any other Riders on our tail.  
  
Suddenly, a Rider leaped out from behind an upcoming tree. His steed towered above the tiny hobbits; making it liable for them to get crushed. But the Black Rider paid no attention to them; instead, his angry fury was focused on me. Only I, however, could hear its horrid voice hissing from within.  
  
"Light Bearer . . ." it hissed menacingly.  
  
"Lunia ni!!" I cried without listening to them. And from within my covering around my hand, the same light began to shine once more. The Black Rider screeched and backed his horse away.  
  
"Come on!" I yelled and continued running. The hobbits followed quickly behind me; taking advantage of the Rider's confusion. Narulin continued to glow as I ran.  
  
Pippin and Merry shouted directions to me from behind.  
  
"Left!" Merry cried, "LEFT!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!" I yelled over my shoulder and quickened my pace. The Rider was behind us now; the galloping hooves of the night pounding after us.  
  
Then, we broke through the last of the trees. A river bank and a dock housed a small raft next to a tiny cottage. Together, we ran down the path towards the fence guarding the riverbank and one by one hopped over it. And one by one, we jumped onto the raft.  
  
"Where's Frodo?!" I cried in distress.  
  
I turned and stared in horror as the hobbit stumped along the path . . .  
  
The Black Rider following close behind.  
  
(for my cuzin's sake: dun dun dunnnnnnnnn)  
  
But the raft was already pushing off and Frodo was still a ways off.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
I raised my hand above my head.  
  
"Bren nin le tu re kel!"  
  
The Black Rider suddenly stopped, its steed's hooves paralyzed by the sudden force that emitted from Narulin. Its horse whinnied at the shield; allowing Frodo to race across the path. I wasn't able to hold it up for long, though, and the horse sprinted after the hobbit once more.  
  
"Frodo!" we cried in unison.  
  
The hobbit raced across the dock and with a final burst of strength, he leapt onto the now moving raft. Three of us caught him as he fell.  
  
We all looked up and watched as the Black Rider backed away and regrouped with five more of his companions . . . all dressed in a deathly black.  
  
"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Brandywine Bridge," Merry said as he began to steer down the river, "Twenty miles . . ."  
  
hope you all enjoyed chappie numero 4!! Gomen Ja'ne! 


	5. The Ranger from the North

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  
  
NOTE: okay, listen, I know there are books, and yes I have read them, but I just happen to be going by the movie since I know that a lot of people have seen it and because of the fact that it's been awhile since I've read the books. It's a fanfic, okay? I can't stress that enough with you people! It's just a made up spin-off of the LotR. Just deal with it! And if you can't stand any fanfics that don't go by the books, then don't read this one. And if you have a problem with that, go write your own fanfic and see if it turns out with any good reviews! (I might do the 'Scouring of the Shire' chapter, but now I'm not sure since a lot of people have been bitching about my fanfic).  
  
But for any of you who are enjoying my story, I thank you ever so much, and please continue reading—and if you can—please review too (it would be nice to get a little nicer review next time)  
  
:: The Ranger from the North::  
  
Rain pelted mercilessly against our cloaks. The five of us waited under the shelter of the trees. Cautiously, we peered down either end of the road. Only a few steps and we would be within the safety of Bree . . . but was it even safe?  
  
When the coast was clear, we quickly crossed the path and knocked on the giant gate.  
  
There was a bit of shuffling before the door opened slightly and a light shone through.  
  
"Hobbits," said the old man with the lantern, "Four hobbits!" he looked at me standing in the back, "And a young maiden! What brings you all to Bree?"  
  
"My companions and I seek a room in the inn of the prancing pony;" Frodo answered, "Our business is our own."  
  
"Alright, young sir," the man shook his head and opened the door for us, "I meant no offense; there's some strange folk abroad; on can't be too careful . . ."  
  
And so we entered the village of Bree; the only haven for us for the time being, until, that is, we met up with Gandalf.  
  
The hobbits dodged nimbly the heavy footfalls of the shadowed humans. Rugged-looking men traveled the streets; most eyed the five of us suspiciously as we made our way deeper into the village.  
  
Then, a dim light lit up a single sign in the road: one that labeled the inn of the Prancing Pony.  
  
Wearily, we pushed open the heavy wooden door and stepped into the dry warmth of the pub. Tankards clanked together and the sound of men's voices filled the room. The smell of pipeweed hovered in the air as men around the bar smoked and mumbled to one another—no doubt about us.  
  
Frodo walked up to the bar and tapped the counter, "Excuse me—."  
  
The bartender bent over and stared at the hobbit, "Why hello my young master hobbit—may I interest you in some accommodations for you and your friends, Mr.—uh?"  
  
"Underhill," Frodo stammered quickly, "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we've arrived?"  
  
"Gandalf?" he repeated as he cleaned a mug, "Gandalf . . . oh yeah . . . tall fellow, big gray beard?"  
  
We nodded.  
  
"Not seen him for six months," the man shook his head apologetically.  
  
We stared at one another, each one filled with silent shock.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" we thought desperately.  
  
-------  
  
"He'll come, Sam," Frodo reassured the hobbit, "I'm positive."  
  
I wasn't paying any attention, though. Where could Gandalf be? He was supposed to meet us here. Hadn't he gone to see Saruman? I shook my head. The elves of Rivendell had always grown silent at the sound of his name 'He's not to be trusted,' they would say. But Saruman was the head of the Council . . . he would not betray us, especially Gandalf . . .  
  
But something didn't feel right about it.  
  
Something didn't feel right here, either. As if someone was watching my every move. I nervously twisted the ring through the cloth around my hand. I knew of the Eye in Mordor, but it did not seem like an evil presence . . . only a presence of a stranger.  
  
I looked around the pub discretely. There were indeed those who watched us, but only for a moment.  
  
Suddenly, my eyes darted to the very corner of the room . . .  
  
Where a lone figure sat.  
  
The embers of his pipe were not enough to distinguish his features beneath the folds of his hood. His feet were propped up against the table in front of him. The man drew his cloak around his middle and watched us from his placed against the wall.  
  
"That man's done nothing but stare at us since the moment we've arrived," Sam told me, noticing where I was staring.  
  
"Excuse me," Frodo stopped the bartender walking down the aisle, "That man in the corner, who is he?"  
  
The bartender paled slightly as he caught sight of the hooded man, "Him? Oh he's one of them ranger folk from the north . . . but around here . . . they call him Strider . . ."  
  
"Strider?" I repeated in shock.  
  
He nodded and left.  
  
"Strider . . ." Frodo whispered thoughtfully.  
  
Strider? It couldn't be . . . I watched the man once more. Not Strider? It had been so long . . . so many years ago . . . but this couldn't be Strider . . . not Elessar!  
  
"—I know a Baggins! Frodo Baggins!"  
  
All four of us jumped as Pippin—from the bar—began talking loudly with all the men around him . . . unfortunately about Frodo. Together we raced towards the hobbit quickly.  
  
I dodged between tow drunken men, trying to reach him before he blew the rest of our cover. We should have never let him have that second pint of ale!  
  
But Frodo reached him first.  
  
"Pippin!!" he tried to tug on his sleeve to get him to be silent, but the Took pushed him aside, causing Frodo to slip and fall to the stone floor. Something from his hand flew up into the air. And as if in slow motion, I watched as the One Ring plunged towards the hobbit's outstretched hand. Oh, gods, don't fall on his finger!  
  
But I had spoken too soon.  
  
I tried to endure the thumping pain in my chest as my friend disappeared from view. There was a loud gasp from those in the pub and a bustle of confusions. But the pain was still there . . . along with something else.  
  
I could see the Eye; Sauron's Eye glaring at me with its fiery malice. Ripping through my soul and increasing the pain. I head him speak . . . oh, his horrid voice! What he was saying, I did not know, but I did know that he could see me . . .  
  
And Frodo too.  
  
I tried to scream, to release any of the pain that tore through my blood. Oh, gods, why did he have to put on that ring?! I trembled as my skin and flesh ran cold . . . Please Frodo! Take it off!  
  
Suddenly, I felt someone guiding me away from the crowd; away from all of the noises and shouts. My vision was blurred by the pain, but I just barely made out the staircase drawing closer. Where was I going?  
  
Then, I could no longer feel the Eye watching me or speaking to me . . . Frodo must have taken the Ring off . . . but where was Frodo?! The pain was still inside of me; pulsing through my chest. Why wasn't it gone?!  
  
Up the stairs I went with a firm hand to guide me. I could smell the scent of pipeweed and a mixture of the damp forest floor. A sword clanked against a sheath, oh gods, this man was armed, please let him be a friend!  
  
A door was being opened. I heard something being tossed inside, and I soon followed. I blinked back the pain and tears and brushed away the hair from my face. I was in a nearly empty room, with only a single chair, tiny bed, and fireplace. There were heavy footsteps and I gazed up into the dark face of a man, only his eyes were still shielded by his cloak.  
  
Frodo stood beside me, watching the man in horror.  
  
"What do you want?" Frodo asked; his voice shaking.  
  
"A little question from you and the trinket you carry . . ." the man said roughly and made his way towards the nearby window.  
  
"I carry nothing," the hobbit insisted.  
  
"Indeed," the stranger had now stepped beside a flaming candle, "I can avoid being seen if I wish . . . but to disappear entirely . . ." he pinched out the flame and lifted his hood, "That is a rare gift."  
  
"Who are you?" Frodo asked as he began to tremble.  
  
"Are you frightened?" the man inquired, ignoring his question.  
  
"Yes . . ." he said quietly.  
  
"This fear is nothing than what lurks in the darkness," he quickly glanced in my direction, "I know what hunts you . . ."  
  
------  
  
I stared at the man from across the window. I drew my cloak close around me and rubbed my hands around the warm mug of brandy. I either could or would not believe that this man was Strider; the Elessar I knew so long ago; the Elessar that stole the heart of the Lady Arwen.  
  
He had informed us that Gandalf wasn't coming . . .  
  
Then where was he?  
  
From the bed next to me, Pippin gave off a loud snort and I jumped, causing several droplets of my scalding drink to splatter on my hand. I hissed in pain and sucked on my fingers gingerly, I could already feel several blisters forming.  
  
"You okay?" Strider asked gently.  
  
"Yeah," I mumbled without looking at him and returned my attention to the window.  
  
_. . . I will always remember you . . ._  
  
I swallowed hard. Those had been Elessar's final words to me as I left with Gandalf to the safety of the Shore. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes; when I returned to Rivendell I was heartbroken to find that he wasn't there. He had merely disappeared according to Elrond, but what was I to make of that?  
  
Frodo sat staring at the fire at the edge of the bed. His large blue eyes were glazed over with though as he watched the dancing flames. What had he seen when he put on the Ring? Had it frightened him this much so he wouldn't talk to us? Or was he frightened of Strider?  
  
Suddenly, the clock tolled one and from outside, came the galloping of many steeds on the road. I glanced down and drew in a sharp breath. Five Black Riders had now settled in front of the Prancing Pony across the street; each on clad in death and the shadow of their master's hand. Without taking a glance towards us, they entered the pub and up the steps into the rooms above. Oh, how I hoped that our plan had worked! That the Riders would be deceived!  
  
And sure enough, a few moments later, an unearthly screech echoed through the town of Bree; sending a chill of fear into the hearts of those peacefully sleeping.  
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin jolted upright from their slumber. Their horrified faces matched those of Frodo staring out the window.  
  
"Who are they?" the hobbit asked.  
  
Strider turned to him before switching his attention to the window, "They are the Nazgul; Black Riders—they are neither living nor dead. Once great kings of men, they fell to the power of Sauron's ring . . . they are now slaves to their master's will . . . always will they search for It . . .  
  
"They will never stop hunting you . . ."  
  
------  
  
Night fell on the bleak swampy marsh as we settled down for the day. All four of the hobbits slept soundly; wearied by the day's march towards Rivendell; away from Bree and the Nazgul.  
  
Strider and I were the only ones awake at the moment, only because I refused to sleep.  
  
If this was Elessar; Aragorn, heir of Isildur . . . then he had truly left the elves to become one of the Rangers of the north . . . he had truly left me . . .  
  
_. . .I will always be with you . . ._  
  
Where was he when my mother died? Where was he when I was given the Burden of Narulin?  
  
He was with the other Rangers, that's where.  
  
I stifled a sniff of sorrow. At times he was like a brother to me . . . telling me the tales of Tinuviel and Beren; of the kings of old. What happened to the Elessar I knew as a child; the Aragorn that was to become king?  
  
"Why did you leave, Elessar?" I murmured sadly and tucked my knees into my chin, "Why did you leave Rivendell?"  
  
He turned towards me and studied my face for a moment, "It was a choice that I made," he said bluntly; obviously giving me the shorter answer, "I did not wish to continue living under the safety of the elves . . ."  
  
"So you became a Ranger," I finished as tears grew in my eyes.  
  
Elessar nodded sadly and stared into the fire.  
  
"I needed you then more than ever, Aragorn," I whispered, "And you weren't there . . . you left me for so long I though . . . I though you had forgotten your promise . . ."  
  
The ranger turned to me, "I did not forget, Kaye," he prodded the flames thoughtfully, "I told you that I would never leave you, and I didn't le; I've been with you all the time. The other rangers and I have been protecting the Shire from the world of men and evil," he sighed, "We were not able to hold off the Nazgul, however . . . the others were driven back into the north, and that is when I had to come out and reveal myself to you and the hobbits."  
  
"But you would not have shown yourself otherwise?" I asked.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "Not unless I needed to . . . it didn't seem to me that you needed me until now; you seemed happy, I didn't want to ruin that for you.  
  
I didn't reply to this statement. It was true, I had been happy, but that didn't mean that I didn't miss him.  
  
"A lot has changed since I last saw you, Elessar," I murmured while beginning to unwrap the covering around my hand, "I-I'm not that same as I used to be . . ."  
  
The cloth drifted to the ground to reveal Narulin gleaming dully in the moonlight. The crystal petals and pistils folded gracefully on the tip. Sapphire accents flowed in streams along the pearl band. Opal leaves wrapped around the ring as if it were a vine.  
  
"Gwin ten othel Narulin!" he whispered in awe while leaning over to get a better look at the ring, "You are its heir?"  
  
I nodded, "Elrond gave it to me when I was a child . . . when you left . . ." Tears began to flow down my cheek, "And since then, it has become my burden . . ." I twisted it nervously, "Even if it is the Ring of Light."  
  
"Kaye, I did not know . . ."  
  
"I know you didn't," I whispered and rolled onto my back, "Goodnight, Strider . . ."  
  
-------  
  
okay, well let's hope that some of you enjoyed this chappie for once, and I promise soon, that they'll get to Rivendell and you'll learn more about Kaye. Gomen! Ja'ne! 


	6. The Dim Star on Weathertop

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to this date  
  
Okay, just to get on with the story, I promise promise promise that the hobbits will be at Rivendell by the next chapter, so everyone just hang in there! I will explain everything when they get there—  
  
Except me and my family are going on vacation next week so I won't be updating for a while, sorry ya'll!  
  
:: The Dim Star on Weathertop::  
  
"We do not stop until nightfall," the ranger told the hobbits when they had begun to unpack.  
  
"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.  
  
Strider frowned, confused, "You already had it."  
  
The hobbit nodded, "We've had one, yes, but what about second breakfast?"  
  
I continued to help Frodo and Sam re-saddle Bill, the pony. My eyes continuously darted behind us and above to the skies; I was not liable to think that the Nazgul wouldn't be on our tail. No, the sinking feeling in my heart made sure of that.  
  
The Nazgul were coming.  
  
------  
  
The hobbits plopped wearily onto the ground under an outcropping connected to Weathertop. Fog curled around earth below us and crickets chirped cautiously. Strider tossed a heavy bundle in our direction which clattered to the ground and several swords fell out onto the ground.  
  
"These are for you," the ranger said, "I'm going to take a look around . . ."  
  
The hobbits eyed the weapons in awe. Not only had they never handled a sword before, but they had rarely ever seen any weapons for that matter. Merry and Pippin had unsheathed theirs and swung them around for practice.  
  
Strider strapped his own sword to his belt and headed back down the path towards the ground.  
  
"You don't think we'll need these, do you?" Pippin asked warily.  
  
"Don't be sure, Pip," Merry said while tossing his weapon next to his cloak, "You can never be too sure out here in the wild."  
  
I noticed the hobbit pale slightly and forced a small smile. I reluctantly picked up one of the longer swords and swung it around a bit before heading towards the stair-like path heading up to the top of the hill.  
  
"I'm going to take first watch up here," I told them as I headed up the path.  
  
The wind whipped at my cloak as I reached the peak of Weathertop. The ancient runes that once shielded men as a fortress lay in crumbled stone. Weeds began to sprout between pillars and dirt had replaced the stone floor. As I stared up at the sky, clouds had begun to block out the full moon that should have lit up the bleak night.  
  
I made my way towards one of the fallen pillars and wrapped my cloak tighter around my shoulders. I stared in disgust at the sword in my hand and threw it on the ground. Even as I stared at it, I could almost see the blood staining the steel metal.  
  
The chilling feeling raced down my spine as I stared at the black abyss below. Mist curled around the base of Weathertop and hung in the air around me.  
  
There was still the undying feeling that the Nazgul were somewhere out there; waiting for us to slip up in some way or another. I could almost see their jet black cloaks swirling around me; their hooded eyes staring at me with intolerable fury.  
  
I shivered now. Oh, gods, I silently prayed, don't let them come here; don't let them find us! I could nearly feel their darkness swirling around my feet; waiting until they showed themselves to strike.  
  
I stood and walked carefully out towards the edge of the fortress.  
  
Nothing. That's what it was: nothing. There was nothing to be frightened of, because there was nothing there.  
  
The wind had picked up again and the clouds above began to shift. I looked up and smiled sadly for there, faded by the night and mist, was a dime star lighting up the bleak darkness around me.  
  
But something else picked up in the wind . . .  
  
Smoke.  
  
My eyes darted around frantically. There, below the staircase, a billow of gray cloud drifted into the sky, and with it, the sound of several voices.  
  
Horrified, I raced back down the path towards my companions. I cam as Frodo was stomping out the flames frantically.  
  
"Put it out you fools!" he cried, "Put it out--!"  
  
But already—across the plains—the unearthly cry of the Nazgul raced to meet us.  
  
We stood there frozen for but a moment before we all dashed up to the top of Weathertop. The place was as I had left it, all save for the fact that the five of us were racing towards the center.  
  
Almost automatically, we surrounded Frodo in a protective circle and the four hobbits drew their swords.  
  
Fear crawled through our flesh as the night began to darken. The earth itself had grown silent, but the beating of our hearts could not be tamed.  
  
The Nazgul were here . . .  
  
There were coming.  
  
Then, nine shadows; nine reapers of the dead crept forth from within the shadows. Nine swords were drawn, and nine deathless warriors prepared for slaughter.  
  
My knees locked and my breath was trapped within me. I could not move, nor could I feel a single ounce of warmth in my skin. It was as if the Nazgul had drawn out any sense within me; as if their very presence made me vulnerable.  
  
I watched helplessly as the Nazgul approached us; their heavy metal boots digging into the earth. The hobbits around me shivered in fear.  
  
The Riders grew steadily closer, first reaching Merry and Pippin. As if they were no threat, the Nazgul shoved them roughly aside, causing the two hobbits to strike their head against the stones along the ground.  
  
Sam now brandished his sword before the demons.  
  
"Back you beasts!" he cried furiously trying to build up his courage.  
  
But he too was no opponent for the Riders and was thrown across the ground. Now it was Frodo and I that stood in the way of the Ring Wraiths.  
  
My wits came back to me and almost immediately, I jumped in front of Frodo and held out my arms protectively.  
  
"You will not harm him!" I told the beasts so fiercely that it surprised me, "You'll have to go through me first--!"  
  
Suddenly, a cold, iron fist clasped around my throat and lifted me into the air. I was then robbed of air and was staring into the black face of the Nazgul, but from within, its ragged breath rattled around me.  
  
"_It would be my pleasure!_"  
  
The Nazgul's grip tightened around my neck; crushing my throat. I could feel the bones straining to stay together even as the iron glove clenched harder. I gasped for air and weakly raised my hand in front of his face.  
  
"You will not harm him!" I gasped.  
  
The Nazgul screeched in pain as Narulin blinded the Black Riders. Its grip loosened and I fell to the ground—  
  
But the pain did not end there.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced quickly enough to just be able to see Frodo disappear into the world of the Ring Wraiths. I gasped for air as the horrible thumping in my chest started up again. The Nazgul had now turned their attention back to the hobbit as the arteries throughout my flesh pumped mercilessly. My head throbbed with pain and I clutched it painfully. Gods, make it stop!  
  
One of the Riders was reaching out to the spot where Frodo had been. Was he still there?  
  
Suddenly, the Nazgul drew back and took his sword in his hand. The Rider stabbed it through the air and even though I couldn't see him, Frodo's cry of pain sent my heart wrenching.  
  
With my vision blurred, I stumbled blindly towards the hobbit. But one of the Black Riders stepped in front of me and kicked me to the ground. Their iron boot was shoved into my chest; forcing me to the earth.  
  
Then, from above, I was able to make out a flaming torch and a man's cry. The glint of a sword flashed before my eyes as the Nazgul began to scatter around me. I caught a glimpse of Strider's cloak billowing behind his blurry figure.  
  
Now freed, I dashed once more to the unseen hobbit's side. While the ranger battled on; I tended to Frodo's aid.  
  
I could hear him wailing but the ring was still on his finger. I grappled for his shoulder or any part of him that I might have comforted.  
  
"Frodo!" I gasped, "Frodo, please! Take off the Ring!" I could feel him moving to take it off, but his body was shaking so violently, it made it almost impossible to remove it.  
  
Sam had now regained consciousness and sat on the other side of the hobbit.  
  
"Come on, Mr. Frodo!" he urged.  
  
Finally, the hobbit was able to remove the wretched ring and he reappeared before out eyes. The wound on his left shoulder was deep and the flesh beneath was tainted a hideous green. Frodo's complexion had turned drastically white and his blue eyes had been glazed over with pain.  
  
I turned to call to the ranger just as the final Ring Wraith dashed over the edges of Weathertop.  
  
"Strider!" I cried.  
  
The man turned and his face fell when he saw Frodo lying in agony on the ground. Quickly, the ranger raced to his side as Merry and Pippin began to rise from their painful slumber. I had propped the hobbit's head in m y lap.  
  
"Can you heal him, Strider?" Sam asked desperately.  
  
He shook his head, "This is beyond my skill to heal . . ." he lifted the hobbit onto his shoulder and began to truck down the hillside. Together, the other hobbits and I followed him, "He needs elfish medicine!" he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Sam grabbed Bill's reins and followed in the rear as we raced across the plains, "But we're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!"  
  
"We have to try!" I told the hobbit.  
  
Oh, gods, we had to try . . .  
  
-------  
  
sorry it was so short, but I've been kinda busy lately and I probably won't update for another two weeks unless by some miracle i write a new chapter in the next two days (my family is going on vacation, so we'll be gone for a week or so) but I most definitely promise that they will be in Rivendell by the next chappie, so hang in there! Ja'ne! 


	7. The Open Diary

DISCLAIMER: again, I own nothing.  
  
Yay!! Finally you guys get to learn a little bit about Kaye's past!! Unfortunately, I can only give you a little taste of it since my family and I are going on a road trip tomorrow  
  
Sorry!!  
  
Oh, and for all you Book-obsessed people, I did add a little dialogue sequence that was sorta from the tFotR, even though someone else says it in this fanfic. But I did it to make you guys happy since you can't live without reading a fic about the book . . .  
  
:: The Open Diary::  
  
Frodo's spasms were getting worse and we were forced to stop. Ironically, we had settled down beneath the stone trolls Bilbo had spoken of in his stories. The giants towered above our heads, but enclosed the sounds of the hobbit's moans and cries.  
  
He began to perspire rapidly as the poison of the Morgul Blade seeped further into his blood.  
  
Sam had nearly glued himself to Frodo's side and tried to comfort him through his pains.  
  
"Look, Mr. Frodo!" he said trying to sound enthusiastic, "It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls!"  
  
But the hobbit was beyond hearing the gardener speak. His blue eyes had gotten even paler if that was even possible. I had ripped the clothing around his wound to get a better look at it. A green film had started to grow around the open flesh. Frodo gasped for air and his body jerked violently.  
  
"Sam!" Strider beckoned the hobbit to him, "Do you know the Athelas plant?"  
  
"Athelas?" he repeated in confusion.  
  
"King's Wood."  
  
"King's Wood, aye, it's but a weed!" the hobbit pointed out.  
  
". . . It may help to slow the poison . . . Kaye! Watch after the hobbits!"  
  
I nodded and took Sam's place next to Frodo as the two made their way into the forest. Gently, I pushed the hobbit's curly hair away from his face. He choked and wrestled with himself along the ground.  
  
"Frodo . . ." I cooed, "Hang in there . . ."  
  
"He'll be alright, won't he?" Pippin asked worriedly.  
  
I didn't reply, for I had no answer that would ease his heart. Silently, I clasped Frodo's hand in mine and rubbed it gently. His hands were cold and he was fading fast . . .  
  
"Brei te nin," I murmured quietly, "Stay strong . . ."  
  
We should really continue moving towards Rivendell; Frodo would not last more than another day in his condition . . . and it was still a sic day journey on horseback let alone on foot. Bill was too small of a pony to last a six day gallop to the elves. But I couldn't let Frodo perish; I couldn't let my friend die.  
  
"Merry, hand me that flask from Bill's saddle," I commanded softly.  
  
He nodded and quickly undid the tie on the pony's saddle. He returned with the flask in hand. I took it from him and unwrapped the cloth around my hand. I poured some of the water onto the cloth and placed the cool strap on the hobbit's forehead.  
  
Frodo shivered and let out a cry of pain.  
  
Where were Strider and Sam?  
  
I stared down at Narulin sadly. Why hadn't the elves put the power of healing into it? Frodo would have been healed by now and we would have been making our way trouble-free to Rivendell. And just the sight of Frodo writhing in agony brought tears to my eyes.  
  
Suddenly, I could hear the sound of a pair of trotting hooves behind me. I turned and noticed—atop of a gray stallion—an elfin maiden. Her deep brown hair flowed about her elegantly and her sapphire blue eyes were aged but not without beauty. I recognized her immediately as the Fair Lady Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond; my childhood friend.  
  
Strider and Sam appeared from out of the trees as she dismounted. The ranger held the King's Wood in his hand and knelt next to the hobbit while placing bits and pieces of the weed onto the wound.  
  
"He's fading . . ." Arwen whispered just as another cry of agony erupted from Frodo's lips.  
  
"Arwen, he needs to get to Rivendell!" I told her, "He will not last long here in the wild!"  
  
She nodded and stood as Strider lifted Frodo onto her horse's back. The two of them spoke quickly in elfish as the hobbit began to sway dangerously on the steed's back. Finally, Arwen nodded and mounted the horse.  
  
"Arwen!" I called and raced to the horse's side, "I will come with you."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "You will only hinder our haste, Kaye . . ."  
  
I scoffed irritably, "You forget what I carry, Elessar," I said while briefly holding up my hand, "With Narulin, anything can be accomplished—and what if something happens and Arwen isn't able to help Frodo? Aragon, whether you like it or not, I'm going; I will stay with my friend until the end!"  
  
Before the ranger could respond, Arwen had already hauled me up onto the horse behind her.  
  
"We're wasting time. Kaye will come with me . . . I will need any help I can get," the elfin lady confirmed as she gripped the reins.  
  
Elessar sighed heavily before patting the steed's mane, "Ride hard," he said, "Don't look back."  
  
Arwen nodded and looked on to the road ahead. Her boots spurred into the horse's sides and the steed galloped off into the night. I could hear Sam's fading cries calling after us. I only prayed that Frodo would make it to Rivendell.  
  
"How are you able to keep the horse from being weighed down?" Arwen asked in awe over her shoulder.  
  
"Narulin!" I replied and paused as she jerked the horse in a new direction, "Don't you remember?"  
  
She nodded, "But I didn't believe that it could perform a feat such as this!"  
  
The horse raced on through the forest and trampled the ferns and weeds that grew below. In front of me, Frodo continued to wheeze as the poison's effect grew steadily worse. A film had already begun to form at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Arwen's steep broke through the forest wall and flew into an open plain. As we rode on, the sun behind us began to rise with the beginning of a new day. I felt the warmth of its rays against my back, but they were quickly wiped away.  
  
Then, I heard it. The sound of what seemed like dozens of horses galloping after us. I turned and caught my breath in my throat. The nine Ringwraiths were back and raced across the field like nine black shadows.  
  
"Arwen--!"  
  
"Don't look back!" she cried and spurred the horse faster, "Keep your eyes to the East! Rivendell is our goal!"  
  
I did as I was told and gripped on tighter to her cloak. I clenched my eyes shut hoping above anything that the Nazgul would disappear. But their horrible cries lingered with me.  
  
Their horses grew closer and from the corner of my eye I was able to see the back shadows creeping up behind us. I could feel their iron gloves reaching for the hem of my cloak.  
  
"Hurry!" I cried and snatched my cloak away from the demon's claws.  
  
But the Nazgul continued to swarm us; some had even ridden around Arwen and me so that they rode neck and neck with us. One of the Riders reached out his hand towards the dying hobbit in front of us.  
  
"No!" I screamed.  
  
I raised my hand towards the Rider and watched as Narulin burst forth in a ray of light. The Nazgul screeched and backed off. Arwen took this moment to get ahead of the Ringwraiths. She dodged into a small wood of evergreens and back out again; trying to shake off the Riders around us.  
  
"Hold on!" she yelled over the thundering of our horses as she swerved down a new path. The terrain grew rockier and we were sent stumbling down a hillside. The rushing of a nearby river filled my ears as we came down the slope. The Bruinen River flowed into the Ford that we cam across. In a spray of the river's water, the she-elf galloped across to the land on the other side. The Riders, however, followed until the reached the water's edge.  
  
Frodo wheezed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He gasped for breath and struggled to stay alive. Noticing this, I quickly jumped off of the steed and raced to the riverbank.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Arwen cried out in despair.  
  
"Take Frodo across the Ford!" I told her, "Take him to your father!"  
  
She stood there, confused before nodding. She turned and galloped off, leaving me in the midst of these nightmares. I saw the Ringwraiths watch as the elf raced off towards Rivendell. I felt them itching to race after her and the hobbit . . .  
  
But I would not let them.  
  
"Let us pass, half-breed!" The Riders hissed.  
  
I raised my hand out in front of me, "Go back to the shadows of Mordor!" I called over the Ford, "For you will have neither the Ring nor Frodo! As long as I stand or live for that matter, you will not pass into the safety of this elfin haven!" I felt the earth tremble beneath me.  
  
"Then stand down, Light Bearer!" They were now beginning to cross, "For you will not stand before the Nazgul and their prey!"  
  
But I did not answer. My lips were already moving to the chant of an elfin tongue.  
  
Water began to rise over the stones at the base of the Ford and a deafening roar resounded in my ears. Then, suddenly, a wave like no other I had ever seen crashed around the bend. The Ringwraiths turned and watched in silent horror as the towering wave raced towards them. What seemed like white riders atop of white steeds with frothing manes crashed over the Nazgul and sent them tumbling down stream.  
  
I watched as the Black Riders were swept along the river. The trance was suddenly broken, however, when my thoughts returned to Frodo. So without taking another glance back, I raced up the hill towards Rivendell.  
  
N/O PoV  
  
The girl's soft breathing drifted peacefully around the silent bedchamber. Beside the bedside, Kaye slept wearily next to Frodo's resting figure. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. The book she had been reading had fallen open on the floor to the page she was last on . . .  
  
--'This will be my final entry in this old tome of mine . . . Rivendell is so peaceful, why would Gandalf want to leave to go to the Shire? I know it's safe there too, but why couldn't I stay with my family and friends? Though, I do have to admit that it would be nice to see how much Frodo has grown over the years . . . he was so young the last time I saw him!  
  
'Elrond says it's for my own safety that I'm leaving, but I cannot help but wonder why I am not safe here in Rivendell . . .  
  
'Later, I am to speak with him in any case. Maybe I should bring up my controversy to his attention? Yet, there have been so many troubles in the world lately; I would hate to trouble him with mine. Narulin has caused many quarrels with both the men and elves. Many, however, do not know that it is I who is its bearer. Could that be why Elrond is sending me away?  
  
'I should like to say goodbye to all my favorite places, especially those that are secret to all but me. Such as the old corridor that led to the very place where the waterfall cascaded into the river. Or event he library—I might even ask Elrond if I might borrow a few old stories fro the road, just as reminders of home. I probably should say goodbye to Arwen and her brothers too. But oh! There are so many people to see for one final time!  
  
'I will miss them horribly, though.  
  
'Mother would be proud of me, though, for being this strong. She would know how much it pains me so to say goodbye . . .  
  
'"Goodbye isn't forever, my daughter," is what she would say. And right about now I hope that she was right because the longings in my heart are aching even now.  
  
'I hope that she can see me now; that she can see what I'm doing in her stead . . .  
  
'But I do have a confession:  
  
'Narulin is such a burden even if the elves say that it is the Ring of Light. Something about it brings me down, as if there is something other than elfish magic within—  
  
'But what am I saying? I am talking nonsense aren't I? Narulin is supposed to be filled with the hope of Middle Earth! I am probably just imagining things with these changes and all . . .  
  
'What would Papa say about my foolishness? He'd probably just laugh and pat my head while telling me not to worry about such things. It's just that I cannot shake the feeling that's always with me whenever I put Narulin on my finger.  
  
'That brings me to another subject . . .  
  
'It wasn't until just recently that we learned that Papa has disappeared. He was with some of his fellow soldiers of Rohan when they were traveling through the pass near Isengard. King Theoden of Edoras waited for days, but they did not reach the other side. Nor did he or any of his friends appear anywhere else. I only hope that they are merely lost and they aren't harmed in any way. Maybe we should ask Saruman to keep and eye out for them? I might have to ask Gandalf before we leave—  
  
'Someone is calling my name. I guess I must leave to speak with Elrond now. I will miss Rivendell and I do wish that I can come again. Well, until my return then . . .'--  
  
The wind blew gently through the quiet room, rustling the pages of the old journal. All the other pieces of parchment were blank; left undone by the half-elf's gentle hand.  
  
The wooden door on the side of the chamber slowly creaked open and a bearded man stepped nimbly into the room. His gray cloak swished along the tile flooring as he made his way over to Kaye. He noticed the journal lying open on the floor and quickly closed it and picked it up.  
  
Gandalf gently nudged the girl's shoulder, "Kaye . . ." he whispered.  
  
She moaned softly and rubbed her eyes. Smiling wearily, she yawned and looked back over to the hobbit.  
  
"How is he?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head, "Frodo is fine for the time being . . . Come, you have watched over him long enough, and this time I won't take 'no' for an answer."  
  
Kaye sighed heavily and stood to leave, "Don't let anything happen to him, Gandalf," she warned less than scolding as she made her way out through the door.  
  
The wizard smiled and nodded, "Nothing will happen to him, Kaye, I promise . . ."  
  
------  
  
yay!! Okay, you guys got a brief look into Kaye's past, and I promise that when I get back, I'll have more of an explanation in the chapters I bring back.  
  
Ja'ne! 


	8. Home Again

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing  
  
Yay!! To all you happy readers! I am back from Montana—which I might add was beautiful-a little rainy-but none-the-less beautiful! For all of you that live there, you are lucky! (even though I'm glad to be home and writing again!)  
  
And I guess that good mountain air did some good for me cuz I feel refreshed and ready to write!!  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, I didn't get the four chapters that I hoped for, but I was able to write some in the car ride home (once again Montana was lovely and I was really busy and all . . .) but I'm also sorry cuz this is a short chappie and however lighthearted it may be, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to write more.  
  
DON'T HATE ME!!!  
  
Also: I changed this fic to part romance for a little love spark between Kaye and Legolas—nothing for right now, but it will heat up later (no lime I promise!!)  
  
On with the fic!!!  
  
:: Home Again::  
  
"She has hardly left her side . . . I'm worried about her, Elrond."  
  
The elf lord sighed and stared over the balcony. Kaye had fallen asleep out of exhaustion on a bench out in the gardens. The gazebo she was under had been showered lightly with the autumn leaves. The deep red gown she wore nearly blended into her surroundings; making it nearly impossible to make her out among the leaves. Elrond did not reply to the wizard but merely watched her sleep.  
  
As he watched, however, two honey blonde-haired hobbits appeared carrying a basin filled to the brim with water. Gandalf now stood beside the elf and chuckled softly to himself.  
  
"Oh, no . . ."  
  
------  
  
"Hey, Pip, do you think we should wake Kaye up like this?" Merry asked as he side-stepped a splash of water as it sloshed over the edge.  
  
The hobbit shrugged, "She's been sleeping for a long time now, I'm sure she's gotten enough rest—she won't mind if we wake her up for supper, would she?"  
  
"But do we have to wake her up with water?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
. . . .  
  
"Pippin . . ." Merry said warningly.  
  
The hobbit smiled and took the basin into his ands as he stepped next to the girl, "Bottoms up!"  
  
He tipped the bowl onto her head. It took only a moment before she began to sputter and shake herself off. Kaye sat up abruptly and blinked. He brow furrowed in confusion as she started to wring out her bodice.  
  
"Pippin? Merry?"  
  
"Hiya, Kaye!" Pippin chirped cheerfully.  
  
"Why am I all wet? She asked and shook out her hair.  
  
"Because it's suppertime!" Pippin told her  
  
She raised her eyebrow, "Because it's suppertime?" she repeated, "You poured water over me because it's suppertime?"  
  
He nodded enthusiastically.  
  
She laughed softly to herself, "You really are a fool of a Took."  
  
Pippin frowned, "Why's that, Kaye?"  
  
"Because you should know that you never interrupt a tired girl while she's sleeping . . ." a playful smile found its way onto her lips, "She can get kind of moody."  
  
Pippin's face fell slightly, "Should I run, Merry?"  
  
The other hobbit chuckled and leaned up against a pillar, "Probably, Pip."  
  
The Took immediately turned on his heels and dashed across the garden soon to be followed by Kaye. Their laughter echoed around the lawn along with Merry's amused outbursts. The hobbit was able to dodge away from Kaye's grasp and darted around statues and pillars.  
  
"Come back here, Peregrin Took!" the half-elf cried laughingly.  
  
"You'll have to catch him first, Kaye!" Merry called from his post.  
  
"I will eventually!" she told him and suddenly tripped over her dress. There was the sound of ripping fabric as Kaye stumbled to the ground. Pippin stopped running and went to her side to see if she was alright. Merry followed and the two hobbits leaned over to make sure she wasn't hurt.  
  
Kaye suddenly laughed and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She stared down at the hem of her dress and smiled, "Oops," she said simply.  
  
"Sorry, Kaye,' Pippin said apologetically, "I didn't mean to . . ."  
  
"It's alright, Pip," she said while beginning to stand, "I can mend it later—and wash it too, I guess," she said noticing the smudges on her elbows and knees, "Do you think anyone will notice?"  
  
The two nodded in unison. Kaye smiled sadly and started back onto the terrace.  
  
"Well, then I better go wash up before supper—don't you two start eating without me!" she added with a smile.  
  
They agreed and watcher her as she disappeared into one of the hallways; singing to herself one of the songs of old as the eerie tune echoed through the air.  
  
------  
  
"Elrond, Saruman has betrayed us." Gandalf said darkly.  
  
The elf lord turned towards the wizard, "You are sure of this? He has chosen the side of Sauron?" he asked in disbelief and shook his head sadly, "Then our list of allies grows thin . . . Gandalf, Sauron's forces are moving; they are coming to reclaim the Ring. And we have very few of those we can rely on."  
  
"There are still those who are against the forces of darkness . . . Those in Rohan are still loyal to us . . ."  
  
"Until when, Gandalf?" Elrond cut in, "Saruman's influence is great; any that follow him or the Dark Lord will surely find ways to penetrate the minds of the weak."  
  
The wizard stood and met the elf at the balcony, "You cannot doubt the minds of men, Elrond, some of them are strong-willed and good-hearted—look at Kaye's father, Ilidas--."  
  
"Ilidas?" the elf repeated as if in a daze, then frowned sadly, "Gandalf, Ilidas has been gone for years now . . ."  
  
Gandalf shook his head, "No, Elrond . . . Kaye's father was alive until just recently," his expression darkened and he bowed his head, "Saruman's troops captured him and his men as they traveled through the Southern Pass. They took him back to the White Wizard and killed his fellow troop members. And all this time he has been tortured by Saruman as he fed him images of his daughter suffering and dying under the Dark Lord's hand. But Ilidas was strong and did not tell Saruman what he wanted: the whereabouts of the Bearer of Light. Finally, Saruman came to a breaking point and murdered Ilidas . . ."  
  
"But Saruman does not know where Kaye hides?" the elf asked.  
  
"No, Kaye is safe for the time being; her father was loyal until the end—but neither of the rings can stay here in Rivendell . . . Elrond, the One Ring must be destroyed."  
  
-------  
  
Kaye's PoV  
  
I stopped singing suddenly on my walk down the hallway and stared rather awkwardly at the male elf in front of me. I was entranced by his long gold hair and his beautiful blue eyes. He was an elf from Mirkwood; I could tell immediately by the deep green clothes he wore. He had been leaning over the railing overlooking the gardens, but when I entered his presence, he looked up and smiled.  
  
"Was that you who I heard singing?" he asked kindly.  
  
I nodded as a bright pink blush crept onto my cheeks, "It was."  
  
"You have a beautiful voice," he said before abruptly bowing apologetically, "But forgive me of my rudeness; I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."  
  
I smiled sweetly and curtsied, "Well, thank you, Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood—I am Kaye, daughter of Ilidas and friend of the Lord Elrond.  
  
"Ah, so you are the Kaye I hear so much about from Aragorn!" He exclaimed.  
  
My cheeks burned with embarrassment, partially because Aragorn had informed this handsome elf about me, "Probably, I don't believe I have met another Kaye in Rivendell before; I appear to be the only one."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Well that's good. It would seem to make someone's job easier to seek you out if I wish to speak with you at one time or another.  
  
I bit my lip to force down a smile and was about to respond when someone cut me off.  
  
"Kaye!"  
  
Pippin and Merry were racing down the hallway with two big smiles on their faces.  
  
"Hey, you two. What is it?" I asked.  
  
Pippin was nearly bouncing in the air, "Frodo woke up! Come see! Come see!"  
  
Before I could answer, the two hobbits took me by the hand and led me quickly down the corridor. I looked over my shoulder to say goodbye to Legolas—but he was already gone.  
  
------  
  
I was disappointed to see Legolas go, but that was all forgotten when I saw and friendly face smiling healthily.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
The hobbit turned and smiled when he saw me, "Kaye!" he cried and raced towards me, Merry and Pippin. He laughed, though, when he caught sight of my gown, "Your dress looks a little dirty."  
  
I giggled, "Yeah, the Took over here made the mistake of waking me up with a bucket full of water," Pippin flushed apologetically, but I smiled, "But fool of a Took or not, he sure can run if need be!"  
  
Merry laughed and was soon accompanied by the rest of us.  
  
Frodo did look better, though, than the last time I had seen him. The color had returned to his cheeks and the brightness in his eyes was there once more.  
  
"How do you feel, Frodo?" Merry asked as we began down the path towards the dining hall. Well so much for cleaning up.  
  
Frodo's smile faded slightly, "Better, that's for sure."  
  
"Well that's good . . . I hear that Sam here never left your side for a moment!" I laughed softly as Sam flushed with embarrassment, "But that's Sam for you; good ole' loyal Samwise!"  
  
-------  
  
The elf and wizard walked slowly down the hallways. Their low murmuring voices were kept secretive and were obviously meant to be kept unheard. Gandalf limped heavily on his staff and looked around warily as to make sure no one was in on their conversation.  
  
"What do you mean, Elrond?" he asked.  
  
The elf lord sighed sadly, "When somebody is in love, they are willing to do the unthinkable for them—whether is be dying or completing a simple task—if you are in love there is nothing anyone can do to stand in your way."  
  
Gandalf frowned slightly, "But what does that have to do with Kaye? It shouldn't have any effect on Narulin, should it?"  
  
"No, Gandalf . . ." Elrond shook his head, "if Kaye should ever find some way to fall in love, it could mean disaster for all of Middle Earth.  
  
"But why?" The wizard inquired.  
  
"Sauron's forces are strong. If he should find someone whom Kaye might truly love, he has the ability to corrupt their mind into making Kaye surrender the Ring to Sauron. If that were to happen, Sauron could have total control over Middle Earth—and that's without the One Ring—and he could turn the hopes of its people against them."  
  
The wizard was silent for a moment; thinking over all that the elf had told him. What was a life when you feared anyone getting close to you? What was life without love?  
  
Elrond's features turned drastically grave, "Gandalf," he said, "Kaye must not be allowed to fall in love . . ."  
  
------  
  
A/N: yay! I little cliffy for ya'll. And I'm sorry it was so short!!! I promise I'll update within the next few days!  
  
Ja'ne!  
  
ps. For all of you who don't know, the new harry potter book is called: HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD(ED) PRINCE 


	9. The Council

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of any kind towards the Lord of the Rings  
  
A/N: well there's nothing really to say, so . . . enjoy!!  
  
A/N: actually, there is. Since this is actually my friends penname (she's letting me borrow it, thank goodness : ) I realize some of you have been using her email address. So for her sake, my email address is: RitaBook120aol.com  
  
::The Council::  
  
I rubbed my hands vigorously in the wash basin. Whether it was still wine or blood that stained my hands, I did not know, but still the gash in my flesh bled.  
  
What happened? One minute I was fine, then the next I was holding the shattered remnants of my wine glass clenched in my hand.  
  
--"Kaye are you alright?"  
  
No I wasn't alright. But I couldn't tell them; I couldn't move; I couldn't speak. I was paralyzed with fear and my body shook violently. For within the deep red wine, the Eye of Sauron was watching me with its fiery iris ablaze.  
  
_Light Bearer . . .  
_  
_Go away_, I pleaded, trying desperately to break free of its gaze, _please go away_.  
  
_Light Bearer . . ._ it repeated.  
  
_Leave me alone! I don't have your Ring!  
_  
I could almost hear it laughing in amusement, _No . . . but you do have a ring that I want . . . now give it to me . . .  
_  
_You will not have Narulin! I will die before I let you have it!  
_  
_That can be arranged, Light Bearer.  
_  
"Kaye!"  
  
_Go away! Let me be! GO AWAY!!_  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of shattering glass and my wine was drenching my hand. I blinked and stared wide-eyed- at the stem of my glass and the tiny shards of crystal around it. A sharp pain raced through my palm and I carefully opened my clenched hand. I bit my lip quickly when I saw the rather large piece of glass protruding from my flesh.  
  
The blood had begun to mix with the wince making it look as though my entire hand was bleeding.  
  
"Kaye, are you alright?  
  
I looked up quickly into the face of Lord Elrond himself and the faces to the others at the table. I felt their stares burning into me and I quickly stood as I forced myself to close my hand over my wound.  
  
"Excuse me," I mumbled and quickly made my way out of the hall.  
  
No one fallowed me as I ducked into my chambers and bolted the doors. Hurriedly, I sat at the vanity and reached for my wash basin.  
  
I shut my eyes tightly as I opened my hand once more. Squinting, I carefully removed the shard with a hiss of pain and threw it in the corner without looking at it. I gently placed my hand in the basin only to have the blood billow up like a crimson cloud.  
  
Oh gods, what had happened? Why had Sauron been looking for me?  
  
I shivered and rubbed my palm.  
  
And why on Middle Earth did my glass shatter?  
  
Fearful tears rose into my eyes as I though back on the Dark Lord's horrible voice, the one that called upon my title as if it had control over me . . .  
  
And it felt as thought it had.  
  
Wrapping a nearby towel around my wound, I undressed quickly and stepped into my nightgown. By now the cloth had been drenched with my blood. But as I removed it, I barely noticed a small black stain on Narulin.  
  
Curious, I rewrapped my hand and tried to scrape it off with my fingernail. But to no avail, the mark would not come off. Thinking nothing of it, I let the matter drop.--   
  
Nearly and hour later, a knock came at my door.  
  
"Kaye? Are you there?"  
  
The voice was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. Sighing, I stood and placed the book I was reading on the bedside. I stood at the door for a moment before opening it slightly.  
  
"Legolas!" I exclaimed in surprise.  
  
He smiled gently—oh gods what a wonderful smile!—"I came to see how you were after the incident at dinner."  
  
I blushed and opened the door wider, "I thank you, then, Legolas, but I am fine, there is no need to check on me . . ." I forced a weak smile, "I guess I was just a little tense at the moment, that's all."  
  
"You must have been pretty tense, then, if you were willing to break one of Elrond's glasses," the Mirkwood elf teased lightly.  
  
I smiled a little bit more earnestly now, "Would you like to step inside for a little bit? I'm afraid the tea has gotten a little cold, but the view is decent."  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded. I stepped back as he entered my chambers. There was something about him that seemed to light up the entire room just a little bit more. I quickly gathered up a shawl around my shoulders and gestured towards the balcony.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
We stepped out onto the terrace next to the railing. I had almost forgotten how beautiful Rivendell was even at night. Candles dimly lit up the open corridors and led the way for some of the elves on their way to retire for the night. Fireflies danced beneath the moonlight and I smiled as I thought of Merry and Pippin and how they would have enjoyed chasing them about. Farther off, a waterfall cascaded into the river Bruinen, but even though I could not see it, it was still just as beautiful to my ears.  
  
"Your hobbit friends were wondering about you," Legolas finally said as he stared off into the distance. No doubt with his keen eyes was he looking towards Mirkwood.  
  
"I hope I didn't frighten them with my curious behavior," I admitted, "They've gone through enough scares without them thinking that I've gone mad," I grinned to let him know that I was joking.  
  
He shook his head; "They just hoped that you are well . . ." he trailed off. I felt as though he wanted to say more, but he chose against this.  
  
There was an awkward silence after that. But for the moment's sake, we both listened to the nightly sounds of the darkness. All had appeared to have gone to their rooms for the night, only to my surprise; a pair of murmuring voices entered my ears. Legolas surely must have heard them, but paid no heed. I on the other hand turned to see who it was.  
  
It was Arwen and Aragorn. I had not seen the ranger at dinner and yet here he was with the lady herself. I sadly smiled to myself. Of course he had not been at dinner, ever since leaving Rivendell; it seemed as if he had all but forsaken his past elfin life.  
  
I suddenly had to blush and turn away as they shared an intimate embrace. She would not have been please if someone had been spying on her like she was but a moment before.  
  
After another moment, I propped myself onto the railing and hung my legs over the edge, "Were you called here by Elrond?" I asked meekly.  
  
He nodded, "I was sent with a few other elves from Mirkwood."  
  
I frowned slightly. He looked preoccupied with something as if his mind was somewhere else entirely. His face was expressionless, however, and made it impossible to tell what he was thinking about.  
  
"They're blessed," he stated shortly.  
  
"Who?" I asked and looked around.  
  
Legolas smiled sadly, "The Lady Arwen and Aragorn . . . they do not care for what others think, but love freely as if that was all that mattered to them . . ." he sighed heavily, "Even if Elrond does not approve, they still keep their relationship ablaze . . ."  
  
Curiosity came over me. What was he doing speaking of love? He seemed so distant and then but a moment ago, he decided to talk and of love, no doubt! I chewed on my lip slightly. Was he trying to indicate something?  
  
"Do you have someone . . . er . . . special back home, Legolas?" I inquired quietly.  
  
He shook his head, "No . . . even though my father does wish me to find someone to marry soon," he put on a rather comical face, "'Now see here, Legolas,'" he said with a mocking tone of authority, "'If you are to take after me, you will have to find a wife soon or I'll have to find someone else to take my place!'"  
  
I laughed at the impression of his father and he grinned too; obviously pleased that he got me to smile.  
  
"Is he really that bad?" I asked.  
  
Legolas smiled, "No, he's not, but sometimes it seems that way."  
  
I smiled genuinely and turned to look over the balcony. Arwen and Aragorn were gone, and all of Rivendell seemed quiet. It was eerie the fact that Legolas and I seemed to be the only ones awake.  
  
Suddenly, I felt the elf's hand on mine. A bright pink blush burned to the roots of my hair and I smiled slightly to myself without looking at him. And without really meaning to, I wrapped my hand around his . . .  
  
And he did not pull away.  
  
-------  
  
I knew it was wrong to spy, but when you're not invited to a council that partially involves you, it's kind of hard not to.  
  
The men's voices carried over to me as I hid carefully in the bushes behind Elrond's throne. Earlier I had seen Sam, Merry and Pippin racing to find their hiding places before the council took place. It caused me to smile, though, as I realized I had sunk to their devious ways.  
  
I saw some friendly faces, but most of those at the council were strangers. Frodo and Gandalf sat at the end of the chairs and Aragorn on the other. A smile reached my lips when I noticed Legolas among them. Thankfully, none of them noticed that I hid within their midst.  
  
". . . Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," Elrond commanded gently to the hobbit.  
  
Briefly, I noticed a flash of fear crossing through Frodo's eyes. But it was gone quickly as he stood and walked towards the pedestal in the center of the council. From his pocket, he withdrew the One Ring.  
  
I watched in near horror as he placed it on the dais and cautiously backed away. A rapid murmur went around the group and some of the men leaned forward for a better look at the Dark Lord's weapon.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" a dwarf stood suddenly gripping his axe, "We will destroy it now!"  
  
The dwarf raised his axe above his head as he charged for the ring. Elrond started to cry out, but he was already bringing down the blade.  
  
He was suddenly thrown back by an unseen force and toppled into a group of his fellow dwarves. The elf lord sighed sadly and stood.  
  
"You cannot destroy the Ring with any man-made weapon we hold here, Gimli son of Gloin. The Ring must be taken back from whence it came; it can only be destroyed within the fires of Mount Doom."  
  
There was another wave of murmurs across the council and one man stood. He wore the emblem of Gondor and a sword at his side. His hair and beard were deep reddish brown.  
  
"Why not use this Ring?" he addressed the others, "Give it to Gondor and we can use it against Sauron--!"  
  
"You cannot wield it," Aragorn cut him off sharply, "None of us can."  
  
The man frowned at him angrily, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"  
  
Legolas now stood, "He is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn son of Arathorn; heir of Isildur . . . you owe him your allegiance."  
  
"So this . . . this is Isildur's heir?" he asked; his eyes wide. Then he frowned; his fury building within him, "Gondor has no king," he nearly spat, "Gondor needs no king!"  
  
"Sit down, Boromir," Elrond said dangerously before a fight could break out.  
  
Angrily, he did as he was told, but his blazing eyes would not leave those of Aragorn. I felt a shiver run down my spine at his furious gaze.  
  
"No, it is true no human can wield the One Ring without falling under the power of Sauron," Elrond continued, "But there are some of those, who can resist the pull of the Ring . . ."  
  
I tensed suddenly. I knew where this conversation was heading.  
  
"More than half a century ago, we tried to create a ring that would be able to contain the light of Middle Earth, hoping that it would somehow find a way to weaken the Dark Lord . . . we called this ring Narulin . . ."  
  
I slumped quietly to the ground and closed my eyes, listening.  
  
"It did not occur to us that Sauron would desire this ring so badly. It has been found out that Saruman, the White Wizard, has betrayed us, and in doing so has joined with Sauron," the elf lord sighed before continuing, "The bearer of Narulin was young at the time and was still unaware of the task they had to complete . . . making them vulnerable to the Dark Lord's plans. So we sent the bearer into hiding, hoping beyond hope that they would not be found by Sauron.  
  
"But Saruman had different plans."  
  
This time, I opened my eyes. Saruman had betrayed us? But he was the White Wizard! He couldn't betray us! Was that why Gandalf was late on meeting us at Bree? Had Saruman attacked him?  
  
I shuddered. And what had Elrond meant when he said that Saruman had different plans? Had he been with Sauron all this time? And if so . . . what had happened then, that I did not remember?  
  
". . . While traveling near Isengard, the Bearer's father and his troop members were attacked by the White Wizard's forces. The others were killed, but Saruman kept the father alive and tortured him; trying to learn of the whereabouts of Narulin . . ."  
  
My blood ran cold within me. I felt my heart leap to my throat and my senses pick up.  
  
"But he was strong until the end and did not give away his child. Angered, Saruman killed the soldier . . .  
  
"Ilidas, warrior of Rohan."  
  
-------  
  
A/N: oooo! What will happen now that Kaye knows what happened to her father? Find out next time on "The Star of Narulin"!  
  
Hehe, I always liked doing that. Anyway, another cliffy for ya'll (sorry! I didn't mean to! It just happened!) Hope you all enjoyed!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	10. You Will Not Go

DISCLAIMER: once again, I own nothing  
  
A/N: okay, seriously this is the beginning of all the exciting stuff happening in this story (or at least as exciting as it's going to get : ) but just a little heads up: I will be going by the entire LotR series and I will have two more fics after this one . . .  
  
So be ready!!  
  
Ps. Kaye is not going to be apart of the fellowship, just to let you all know (I don't want any people yelling at me and saying: 'there are nine Ringwraiths for nine members of the fellowship!'(I read that in another LotR review)  
  
:: "You Will Not Go"::  
  
I did not stay to hear the rest of the council. Instead, I locked myself inside of my rooms. I tucked my knees up to my chin and let the tears wash over my face. I did not bother to move even when several visitors knocked on my doors. Oh, gods, I would have given anything to be alone.  
  
So my father had not been lost . . .  
  
He had been dead.  
  
The news hit me like a lightning bolt. So long had I hoped that he was safe; that he was merely lost and unable to come home. But he had been killed; murdered by Saruman.  
  
Why had he done it? Saruman had been a friend and ally, and we had trusted him . . .  
  
And he had betrayed us; betrayed my father.  
  
"Oh, gods," I murmured, "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods . . . why Ilidas? Why my father? He did nothing wrong . . . he was as good a man as any, and Saruman had killed him . . ."  
  
Because of me.  
  
I hiccupped and rubbed my eyes on my knees. He had died because of me; because of Narulin. If I had never been given the ring, my father would have been alive and with us now.  
  
_But you would have never met Frodo, Sam, or Merry and Pippin!_ A voice in my head told me, _you would have never seen or done many things!_  
  
_But maybe it would have been better that way . . ._ I responded sadly _. . . maybe Saruman would have never gone to Sauron's side if it weren't for me.  
_  
_That's not true, Kaye . . ._  
  
"But it is . . . all of it is true . . ." I whispered.  
  
I did not wish to continue arguing with myself and leaned back along my throw cushions. My eyes burned with my tears and were difficult to keep open. So eventually, I fell into a deep slumber.  
  
So deep in fact, that I did not notice the "black stain" on Narulin spreading . . .  
  
-------  
  
"She seems secluded from the world, Aragorn . . . what's wrong with her?"  
  
Elessar watched as Legolas stared after the girl. The elf had taken a sudden liking to Kaye over the past week, but she had suddenly turned gravely different after the council. She looked older and wiser in just a matter of days. Was it because of the newly formed fellowship? Or that several of her companions were leaving on a quest that could threaten their lives?  
  
Or was it even about the Ring?  
  
Kaye was now passing by them without a second glance. Her eyes were locked on a point in front of her.  
  
Elrond suddenly stepped beside the two of them, "She was at the council."  
  
Both of them stared at the elf lord curiously, "Where? I didn't see her there." Aragorn said and looked back after the half-elf.  
  
He nodded sadly, "She was hidden from our sight . . . but she was there none-the-less," the elf lord sighed heavily, "She had no idea about her father or of Saruman's betrayal. She believed her father to be lost in the mountains and the White Wizard was keeping an eye out for him. I'm afraid that she hid among us—along with the other three hobbits—and listened in on the council."  
  
"She did not know before?" Legolas asked bewildered, "Why didn't you tell her? She had the right to know!"  
  
Elrond frowned, "I did not know myself until just a few days ago . . . I didn't mean for her to learn of her father's death like that . . ." he added quietly.  
  
"She deserves an explanation, Elrond," Aragorn told him as he started to walk off.  
  
Legolas started after him, "She does . . ."  
  
The elf lord stood rigid for a moment and watched as Kaye sat herself down on a bench next to the river.  
  
He owed it to both Taelin and Ilidas to set the story straight. It took him a moment, though, to build up his courage and finally step across the lawn towards her. Gods, this was going to be rough.  
  
-------  
  
"Kaye?"  
  
She stirred slightly so that she could see Elrond, but did not respond. Her eyes seemed glazed over and distant, as though she didn't even hear him.  
  
"Kaye, we need to talk . . ."  
  
"What's there to talk about, Elrond?" she asked blankly, "Father's dead and Saruman has chosen the side of Sauron . . . there is nothing else to say . . ." her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Why? Is there something else I don't know?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, Kaye, only that which has already been said--."  
  
"Did you know?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Did you know before the council . . . that my father was dead?" angry tears welled up in her eyes and she clenched her fists with the skirt of her gown.  
  
"I did know, Kaye . . . but only for awhile . . . believe me, I did not wish for you to learn about your father's death this way. I swear I was going to tell you after the council . . ."  
  
She did not respond. Her eyes watched him dangerously as if searching for some trace of a lie. This behavior was not like her and nearly frightened Elrond. Was this news so distressful that Kaye would let her anger rise to such a drastic level?  
  
Her shoulders shook suddenly as the tears rolled off her cheeks and onto her open palms. One, he noticed held the healing remains of a thin white scar.  
  
"Kaye . . . your father died a noble man . . ." Elrond murmured and clasped her hand in his, "He died fighting for you and you only . . . you should be proud of what he's done for you--!"  
  
"I do not weep for my father, Elrond," she whispered softly, "I weep for the fact that Saruman has chosen against us and has fallen into the hands that cradle the very evil of Middle Earth . . ." she turned to him; her eyes read and swollen, "He was our friend, Elrond, does he not deserve our mourning also?"  
  
The elf lord blinked and stared at her in awe, "But he killed your father . . ."  
  
She smiled sadly, "I am not worried about my father . . . he was a great man and I know that the gods will honor him for that . . ." he smile faded, "Saruman, on the other hand has not been as honorable as he should . . . and now, now he needs our prayers more than ever . . ."  
  
The elf lord could only stare at her. Ilidas was not even related to him and yet he felt the anger that Kaye should have been feeling . . .  
  
But she wasn't angry at all . . .  
  
She was merely sad . . .  
  
Sad that Saruman had betrayed them when she should have been angry.  
  
But what are you to expect from the Bearer of Narulin? The elf lord smiled weakly to himself. He should have trusted Taelin earlier . . . she was right in saying that her child was pure. It was as if the only evil she saw was in Sauron himself.  
  
He heard her sigh, "Is it true Frodo is leaving? And the other hobbits too?" she asked after a moment.  
  
Elrond bit his tongue. It was not enough that those at the council had learned of the departure of the ring, but now Kaye had been burdened with the news. Who else would know by the end of the week?  
  
Kaye turned to him and waited, "I might not have been there for the entire council, Elrond, but I do have those who trust me with this information," she looked suddenly hurt, "Did you not wish for me to join them? To join my friends?"  
  
The elf lord sighed and looked away, "You would have not been safe."  
  
She frowned and stared at him, "I would be surrounded by my friends, Elrond, if we should come over troubled times, wouldn't they protect me?"  
  
"No, Kaye . . . I have no doubt in your friends and that they would be willing to protect you . . . it is the Ring I fear."  
  
Her eyes suddenly held a source of understanding and she looked down at her feet awkwardly, "Those pains I had . . . so they were really from the One?"  
  
Elrond nodded sadly, "Kaye, your mother was one of my dearest friends, and you have been like a daughter to me all these years . . . I would never risk your life like that . . ."  
  
"It was life-threatening?"  
  
"Every second . . ." he said quietly, "We had no idea that Bilbo's magical ring was the One—if we had, we would have never sent you to the Shire in the first place . . . but now, since the Ring has been reawaken, you are not safe near it . . . ."  
  
"So Frodo is to bear it alone?" she asked trying to hold back her tears, "And you did not believe that a friend could help him bear this burden?"  
  
"Sam, Merry and Pippin have joined him too, Kaye; they will not let him suffer . . ."  
  
A single tear rolled down her face, "But I will not be able to make sure of that, Elrond," she said on the verge of crying, "How am I to know that he will be alright? How am I to know that every day that passes he could be dead? He is my friend, Elrond! And like you and my mother were friends, he is my dearest!"  
  
"Kaye, be reasonable . . . if you were to go, you may die! Your heart is too pure to be near to something as evil as the Ring!"  
  
"I would rather die than watch my friend suffer while I do nothing!"  
  
"You have helped him this far . . . this is a burden he must bear alone, now . . ." Elrond trailed off.  
  
"It's not enough," Kaye said defiantly and whirled on him, "I cannot bring myself to sit back and watch him trudge off to Mordor on his own!"  
  
The elf lord sighed heavily and stood slowly, "Kaye . . . you will not go with Frodo."  
  
She stood up so abruptly that Elrond nearly stumbled backwards. Her eyes flared with hurt and tears flowed down her face.  
  
She did not say a word as she hastened off into the heart of Rivendell.  
  
-------  
  
A/N: a little angst there, isn't it? Sorry this chapter was a little short (if I had gone on any longer this chapter might have been too long )  
  
Be ready for chappie 11 coming soon!!  
  
Ja'ne!! 


	11. A Nighttime Stroll

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the LotR  
  
A/N: in this chapter, Kaye has a confrontation with Boromir . . . now, I have absolutely nothing against Boromir (and I understand why he tried to take the ring from Frodo (at least in the movie, I can't remember from the first book : ) but that's just as a little heads up. Boromir's a good guy and it wasn't necessarily his fault that he attempted to take the One—I mean, he did try to save Merry and Pippin : )  
  
Anywho, time for chappie 11!!  
  
:: A Nighttime Stroll::  
  
October came and left. Now November had swept the rest of the leaves off of their limbs. The Fellowship had not yet left Rivendell, but continued to ready themselves for the journey ahead.  
  
I couldn't bring myself to see any of them . . .  
  
Especially Frodo.  
  
Ever since Elrond and I had spoken with one another, I could not bear to see Frodo . . . it was as if I couldn't see him smile knowing that he would suffer in the near future. In fact, it seemed as if I ignored all of my companions completely. I would rarely leave my accommodations and when I did, I would use the abandoned corridors and at night.  
  
I shut myself away from the world.  
  
Frodo was my dearest friend . . . why was it so hard that I couldn't go with him? He should not have to bear this burden alone . . . I was one of his closest friends . . . couldn't I bear it with him?  
  
The curtains billowed gently as they caressed my bare arms. Several stray leaves scuttled across the tile flooring. I paid no heed to them, but watch the setting sun through the drapes. The daily noises were beginning to fade away, leaving only the crickets to soothe me. Soon all would be asleep and I would sneak out for my evening walk.  
  
I sighed. It would be another month before the Fellowship would leave for Mordor . . .  
  
Gods, why did Frodo volunteer to go?  
  
Then there were all the others who had joined him . . .  
  
Gandalf . . .  
  
Aragorn . . .  
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin . . .  
  
. . . Legolas . . .  
  
They were all going . . .  
  
And I had to sit around and do nothing to help them. All I could do was wait day after day not knowing whether they were alive or dead; whether they were safe or in danger . . .  
  
I couldn't live like that. Not when I knew every day put their lives at risk.  
  
The moon was now spanning across the floor and over my bare feet. I stood slowly and made my way towards the door. Cracking it open slightly, I peered out into the hall.  
  
Candles danced along the corridor and moonlight shadows spread along the ground. Other than me, the hallway was deserted. Picking up the hems of my nightgown, I stepped out of the safety of my rooms.  
  
Lately I had grown used to the darkened halls of the night and learned by heart their twists and turns. The night did not bother me as much as it had when I was younger. Now, it was almost as if it was calming to be out in the darkness.  
  
I turned a corner and stepped onto an archway bridge that overlooked Rivendell. I stopped for a moment and stared off over the horizon.  
  
The moon was full and lit up the entire elfin haven in a pale silver glow. Bruinen reflected the moon's light and its roar was muffled from a distance. The wind moaned gently over my feet and scattered leaves over the ground.  
  
Suddenly, my ears pricked at the sudden noise that carried over with the wind.  
  
I turned and stood rigid as a figure caught my attention.  
  
A man with a leather tunic stood with his back towards me. A silver tree was embedded onto his chest along with the gauntlets on his wrists. An ivory horn had been strapped around his shoulders and he wore a sword at his belt. His auburn hair and beard were what caught my attention.  
  
Boromir paced slowly across the lawn and was oblivious to my presence. He murmured to himself and kept his eyes to the ground.  
  
Cautiously, I carefully padded down the staircase leading to the ground.  
  
My footsteps were silent along the dried-out leaves, leaving me invisible to the Gondorian soldier. Hastily, I made my way behind a pillar and listened.  
  
". . . He asked me to bring It to him . . . I should have taken It when I had the chance . . ."  
  
He fingered the hilt of his sword delicately, as if itching to draw it and strike someone. I felt the night suddenly grow colder.  
  
". . . Without it, the Dark Lord might attack . . . with it, He might attack . . ." he paused for a moment as if listening to something and continued pacing. I crouched closer to the ground, ". . . gods . . . gods . . ." he muttered and suddenly clutched his head, "Get out of my mind, damn it!"  
  
I started at the tone of his voice and stared at him awe-struck. What was wrong with him? Was he ill?  
  
Boromir growled furiously and shook his head.  
  
Taking a risk, I cautiously stood and peered out from behind my covering. The man was still unaware that I was with him, but he had resided into silence and did not mutter any longer. His silhouetted figure moved slowly in front of the rising moon.  
  
Breathing deeply, I stepped out from behind the pillar.  
  
"Boromir?"  
  
He jumped wildly and turned to glare at me. His expression softened slightly, however, when he noticed it was me and not some spy, "Can I help you?"  
  
I tried to smile gently, "Excuse me, but I heard you talking and I couldn't help but wonder if you were alright . . . it is rather late in the evening to be out alone."  
  
Boromir nodded gruffly and turned his head once more, "And yet you are out on your own."  
  
"I happened to be running a quick errand before retiring," I told him rather sternly and fibbed as well, "On my way back I noticed you out here and you looked troubled . . . is it a crime to be worried about someone?"  
  
His gray-blue eyes stared at me intensely. Already he had taken a slight dislike towards me.  
  
"You didn't hear what I said, exactly, did you?"  
  
"No," I lied quickly.  
  
He nodded but didn't say any more. I watched him for a moment before hurrying away.  
  
"If you excuse me, Boromir, I really must go--."  
  
"Kaye."  
  
I stopped and stared at him oddly, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Your name is Kaye." He confirmed; his eyes still locked on me.  
  
"It is . . ." I replied warily. He was acting very strange lately, especially at the council a month earlier. Was he feeling alright? He seemed fine on some occasions . . . but others . . .  
  
Boromir's eyes darted to my hand, and when he did, I withdrew it into the folds of my gown, "You are the Bearer of Light . . ."  
  
I felt the color of my cheeks fade and my blood run cold. He didn't . . . Elrond wouldn't tell anyone else who I was—what I was . . .  
  
"You hold Narulin . . ." he took a step closer and I took one back.  
  
This man was starting to frighten me. The gleam in his eyes sent a chill down my spine and I saw something there I did not wish to see . . .  
  
Malice.  
  
I had now backed away and was at the base of the stairs. But Boromir still pursued me, causing my fear to grow within.  
  
"You hold the hope of Middle Earth . . ." he murmured as if in a trance.  
  
"Boromir . . . you're scaring me," I whimpered and took a step up the staircase, but stumbled and slid down on the step below. Boromir now towered over me; his form blocking the silver moon. But his gray eyes still glinted with something of a frightful sort.  
  
And even though I couldn't see it, I heard his sword sliding from its sheath  
  
I sobbed fearfully and shut my eyes forcefully. Oh, gods . . . oh, gods, oh gods . . . please don't let him; don't let him draw his sword! It was sliding further and further out of its scabbard; closer and closer towards my flesh.  
  
Sweat perspired along my skin despite the cool night and the soldier's breathing as hard and rapid.  
  
""Please, Boromir . . . you don't want to do this . . ." I whimpered.  
  
But he didn't seem to hear me, as if he were in a daze, "If I cannot bring back the One . . . Narulin will have to do . . ."  
  
"Please . . ." tears came to my eyes and I shook my head, "Please don't . . ."  
  
"With Narulin . . . Gondor might defeat Sauron once and for all . . ."  
  
"Please, Boromir . . ." I said tearfully as I saw the final point of the sword glittering in the moonlight. Oh, gods, he was going to do it . . . whatever was wrong with him . . . he was going to do it!  
  
I turned my head away, "Please don't . . ."  
  
"Boromir!!"  
  
My eyes shot open and darted to the bridge above.  
  
A wave of relief washed over me as I detected Aragorn standing there. Even if his eyes were filled with a fiery anger, I could not have been happier to see him.  
  
He watched the man of Gondor furiously. I too, turned and observed as a sudden change swept over Boromir. He blinked; his eyes wide with shock and he trembled violently. His gaze darted to the sword in his hand. Immediately, he dropped it as if it were ablaze and backed away slowly. I stared into his eyes and saw the horror within as he shook his head and sprinted off into the shadows.  
  
My body shook violently from what had happened. Tears of pure terror raced down my face and I sobbed into my hands.  
  
Soon, I sensed the ranger's presence next to me and felt his arm around my shoulder. On instinct, I fell into his open arms and wept into his shoulder. I drenched his jerkin, but he did not seem to mind. I felt his fingers stroking my hair gently and I let him continue.  
  
"Can you walk?" he asked gently.  
  
I didn't respond. The incident was still too real in my mind for comfort. I couldn't erase it from my head.  
  
Then I felt him lifting me into his arms like a child. He carried me back up the stairs and down the corridors towards my rooms. The door was opened and he gently brought me over to my bed and set me down.  
  
I continued to weep and he did not make a move to stop me.  
  
"Oh, gods, Aragorn . . ." I whispered softly, "I thought he was going to do it . . . I thought he was going to kill me . . ." I blinked and sniffed, "He was trying to take Narulin . . . and I thought he would succeed . . ."  
  
Elessar's expression was grave, "We should not have let Boromir into the Fellowship--."  
  
"No! No, Aragorn," I said, controlling myself, "It was not Boromir who was trying to take Narulin . . ."  
  
"Then who was it, Kaye?" he asked, suddenly alarmed, "There was no one else there."  
  
I felt a sudden chill race through my blood and I turned my head away slightly.  
  
". . . It was Sauron . . ."  
  
-------  
  
A/N: okay, that will probably be that last chapter for a few days . . .  
  
Cuz it's the 4th and we're going to party! And probably set our house on fire with fireworks, hehe   
  
I'll write soon, though!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	12. Blue Eyes

DISCLAIMER: If you all haven't noticed yet: I don't own anything of the LotR  
  
A/N: yay!! Well, I don't know about you all, but I had a lovely 4th of July weekend!! And I even blew up a book (seriously, for all my friends who know me, that is like a real life nightmare)! And for all of you who have a relationship with God, do not read 'The Garden' you will get no spiritual benefits from it! (that just happened to be the book I blew up : )  
  
And now for chappie #12!! (it's time for the fellowship to leave (unfortunately : ( and also, I'm sorry, but as I was reading over this chapter, I realized that it had not been written as well as I'd hoped, sorry!  
  
And before I go on: it is true that the fellowship left Rivendell in December (read in the appendixes for yourself if you don't believe me)  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
:: Blue Eyes::  
  
Aragorn sat alone in the courtyard. His eyes were hooded and deep in thought. He kept his elbows on his knees and stared ahead. The ranger's mind was locked on Kaye and what she had said the night before:  
  
_' . . . It was not Boromir that tried to kill me, Aragorn . . . It was Sauron . . .'  
_  
The scene he had came upon still haunted him. Kaye lying there helplessly with tears streaming down her face and Boromir's sword was just inches from her. She had pleaded with him to stop, but the soldier seemed to be in a trance and did not listen. It was unlike Boromir's character to act in such a way . . .  
  
But had it really been Boromir? Had it been Sauron instead?  
  
When he had looked at Kaye he had seen a terror in her that did not belong to one who had nearly been attacked, but something much worse . . .  
  
She had seen the Dark Lord himself.  
  
When she had told him of this, he could do nothing to comfort her. He let her weep until she was too weary to go on. She fell asleep soon enough and he let her be for the remaining night. Before the ranger left, however, he had made sure that the doors were locked securely.  
  
Aragorn did not go to speak with anyone afterwards. The ranger did not know whether or not it would kelp Kaye to tell the others what he had seen.  
  
But what of Boromir?  
  
If it had truly been Sauron trying to kill Kaye, shouldn't they let Boromir continue to travel with the Fellowship? He had still not proven himself as trustworthy as the ranger would have liked . . . and if all his actions were caused by the Dark Lord, would Sauron posses him again?  
  
Elessar suddenly stood and walked briskly through one of the hallways.  
  
For Kaye's sake . . . he would sure as hell find out.  
  
------  
  
Aragorn found Boromir in the deserted library. The soldier of Gondor was not looking for any thing particular . . . but stood stiffly in the center of the chamber. As the ranger approached, his shoulders heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
"I deserve a fate worse than death for what I have done . . ." he whispered sadly.  
  
Elessar stood in front of him now and studied his face. The area around his eyes was sunken and the flesh around it pale. His gray eyes watered as pain- filled tears began to form.  
  
"Oh, gods," Boromir murmured and turned his head away, "I would have done it; I would have killed her if you had not stopped me . . ." a sudden tear plummeted to the ground he walked over to an archway and leaned heavily on the support, "I do not know what happened back there last night . . . and I do not wish to repeat it . . . No one in my family has ever laid a harmful hand on any woman and . . . and there I was, moment away from slaughtering one . . ."  
  
Aragorn felt a sudden wave of pity sweep over him for the steward's son, "Kaye has already forgiven you, Boromir . . . she does not believe that it was entirely your fault . . ."  
  
The auburn-haired man turned and stared at the ranger, "But I was the one standing before her; I was the one holding the blade. How could it not have been me?"  
  
Elessar stepped next to him and gripped the man's shoulder, "Kaye is not one to see evil in any person all save for Sauron himself . . . she does not believe that you, in your right mind, would attack any innocent being."  
  
"She has no reason to think that . . ." Boromir grumbled.  
  
"But she does . . . if she is the Bearer of Narulin, would you not think that she would have forgiven you by now? Boromir, she forgave you the second you dropped your sword."  
  
He shook his head, "I don't believe it."  
  
"She has forgiven you Boromir . . . there is nothing else I can say unless you wish to see for yourself . . ."  
  
------  
  
The ranger knocked on Kaye's door softly, "Are you in there?"  
  
Aragorn waited as a soft shuffling came from within. He looked around as he lingered and sighed as he remembered that Boromir had decided not to come.  
  
Kaye opened the door softly. Once more, her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red and swollen. It pained the ranger to see her in this state again, for too long had she hidden in her room and cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
Kaye nodded and stepped aside to let him enter.  
  
When he had walked inside, he sighed and turned to face the half-elf as she closed the door, "Kaye . . . is this about the Fellowship?"  
  
She didn't answer, but sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Kaye . . . Elrond has already told you that you cannot come with us . . ."  
  
Her delicate shoulders bent over heavily, "I know, Aragorn . . ." she whispered, "He has already told me that I cannot go . . . but I cannot help but think that I should follow with the Fellowship . . ."  
  
Elessar took his place next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She sniffed and leaned into him gently. The brotherly action calmed her slightly.  
  
"It has nothing to do with Frodo, though, for some reason . . ." she continued quietly, "I-I don't know what it is . . . but I cannot help think that I _need_ to go with the rest of you . . ." her eyes widened slightly, "Oh, gods, Aragorn . . . it's as if no matter where I go, I'm not safe . . . the Shire, Rivendell . . . not even with my friends . . ." she shivered as if a sudden blast of cold air swept through the room, "Why is he looking for me, Aragorn? What have I done?"  
  
The ranger was about to ask 'who?' but stopped himself. He already knew who she was talking about, but he did not know what to say to calm her. Already, a new batch of tears were forming in here deep blue eyes.  
  
"I just want to be left alone, and yet he pursues me like a blood hound . . . why does he want Narulin, Aragorn?" she whispered and huddled into a ball like a child, "I thought it was supposed to destroy him . . ."  
  
Elessar sighed sadly, "There is nothing but the destruction of the One that would kill Sauron, Kaye . . . Narulin was only supposed to give Middle Earth a fighting chance . . ."  
  
"So in other words, it's useless."  
  
"No, no, that's not true . . ." the ranger shook his head, "Narulin is what will lead Frodo and the rest of us to Mordor safely; knowing that there's someone back here worth fighting for," he smiled and ruffled her hair gently.  
  
Kaye now smiled slightly, "And what about you? Will you be thinking of Arwen?"  
  
He chuckled softly, "I'll be thinking of both of you, but yes, I will be thinking of her."  
  
"That's good," he smile brightened, "She would be disappointed to learn that you weren't thinking about her . . ." a small, teasing grin lit up her lips, "You know . . . I think she really likes you . . ."  
  
Aragorn laughed, "Oh, really? I assumed we were just friends!" he joked.  
  
She put on a fake scowl, "Well you thought wrong!"  
  
"Then I'm sorry, Kaye, I should have known you would know—."  
  
A sudden rap came at the door and their attention turned to the visitor.  
  
"Come in!" Kaye called.  
  
The door cracked open and the head of a blonde-haired elf poked itself inside, "Oh was I disturbing something?"  
  
"Legolas!" Kaye cried, suddenly standing and racing to the door. She opened it wider and let the elf inside. She now seemed to beam at his presence.  
  
Aragorn rose and clasped Legolas's hand warmly, "How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Fine . . . I just came by wondering if Kaye would accompany me on a walk . . . if that's okay, that is, and I haven't interrupted anything . . ."  
  
The man shook his head, "Not at all, my friend, Kaye and I were only talking . . .I'm sure you will excuse us for just another minute or so?"  
  
Kaye nodded, "Will you wait for me outside, Legolas?"  
  
The elf agreed and stepped just out into the hallway.  
  
"Kaye . . . about last night . . . you don't have to tell Elrond if you don't want to . . ."  
  
"Tell him what?" she asked, "About Boromir?"  
  
He shook his head slowly, ". . . About Sauron . . ."  
  
Her face paled slightly and she quickly turned her eyes towards the window. She rubbed the back of her neck uneasily, "Oh . . . yeah . . ."  
  
"If you do not feel comfortable telling him, don't . . . I'm sure it will not happen again within the safety of Rivendell . . ."  
  
"But . . . but what if it does?" she asked, alarmed, "Only next time in someone else?"  
  
Kaye, tell him when you feel the need to . . . I just do not believe that Elrond would take this lightly if you told him—."  
  
"He might send me away . . ." she concluded sadly.  
  
"I'm not telling you not to tell him Kaye . . . only . . . when you feel the time is right . . ."  
  
She nodded sadly and held onto her arm with the other. Aragorn stood and grinned reassuringly.  
  
"Now, I believe that there is a young elf outside waiting for you."  
  
Kaye smiled and turned to the ranger. Abruptly, she opened her arms and hugged him. Surprised, Aragorn blinked before patted her gently on the back.  
  
"I'll see you later, Elessar," she told him and raced into the hall after Legolas . . .  
  
Only, neither of them knew that this mere walk was to be the start of a whole chain of strolls together . . .  
  
------  
  
December came unwelcome.  
  
The winter chill swept through Rivendell and scattered a blanket of snow along the earth. Fires had been lit in every room and created a type of warmth through the halls . . . but not the kind Kaye wished to feel.  
  
It was the eve of the departure of the Fellowship and she could not help but feel the dread within her.  
  
She watched from her window as the snow drifted delicately to the ground. The sun would rise soon enough and the winter wonderland would melt by nightfall. But even the sun's rays could not warm her heart.  
  
Kaye drew her shawl around her tightly.  
  
Gods, why had Legolas made this harder than it needed to be? She glanced back at the vase next to her bed. A bouquet of white flowers sat beneath the sunlight.  
  
Where the elf had found them this late in the season, she did not know . . . but they were fully bloomed and as gorgeous as ever.  
  
Even though that made it even worse.  
  
Gods, it was going to be hard to watch him go . . . Along with the rest of them; along with the rest of the Fellowship. It was as if the day they all left would be the day her heart broke.  
  
Kaye sighed. But there was nothing she could do to prevent them from departing . . .  
  
And there was nothing she could do to hold back her feelings . . .  
  
------  
  
Legolas's PoV  
  
I felt my heartstrings tug as the sun began to rise the next morning. It was all I could do to keep from crying out with frustration as I put on my jerkin and slipped on my boots. I paused in front of the mirror and stared at my appearance. Dressed in green—gods, I needed to get different colored clothes—bow and arrows over my shoulder and daggers along my back. Gods, it didn't feel right departing . . .  
  
Not when it meant leaving Kaye behind . . .  
  
I jumped at my sudden notion of thought. I had promised myself that I would not think of Kaye. It was my duty to go with the Fellowship; I couldn't let my priorities get out of order . . .  
  
But wasn't Kaye one of those priorities too?  
  
Hauling my pack over my shoulder, I opened the doors and quietly trudged out into the hall.  
  
Gods, this was going to be hard.  
  
------  
  
_Don't watch her_, I told myself as I saddled the horse, _don't watch her or else you'll just sweep her into your arms again like you did last time . . .  
_  
But I couldn't help it.  
  
There she was, standing among the Lady Arwen and the other elves of Rivendell. And even though I could tell that she did nothing to her hair, it fell in silky curls around her shoulders. Kaye wore a dress that was a deep forest green and hemmed with gold stitching. I frowned slightly at this, though; I would have preferred to see her in blue . . . it seemed to suit her better. But none-the-less, she looked beautiful, no matter how sullen she looked; I could not draw away from those deep blue eyes.  
  
As I looked around, I noticed the hobbits looking a little uneasy; Frodo especially. Aragorn and Gandalf spoke quietly with Elrond and the other two of the fellowship—Boromir and the dwarf Gimli—continued to pack up the final provisions.  
  
"Frodo . . ." Kaye called softly.  
  
The hobbit turned and walked over to her. I watched as she knelt to the ground and hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace sadly and the girl's lips moved softly as she spoke to him.  
  
I did not bother trying to listen to the conversation. And as she stood, she walked towards the remaining hobbits as tears grew in her eyes. She embraced them also, only this time, when she spoke to them, she did not bother to lower her voice.  
  
"I'm counting on all of you," she told them, "And don't you for a minute let Frodo out of your sight, do you hear me?" Kaye now turned to the stouter of the hobbits, "Especially you, Sam; don't let anything happen to him."  
  
Samwise nodded solemnly but Kaye hugged him one last time before rising.  
  
"Aragorn . . ."  
  
The ranger looked around and spotted the half-elf. She glided over to him with exceeding grace and whispered quietly her final goodbyes before embracing him. Aragorn kissed her lightly on the cheek and whispered something in return. Kaye smiled sadly and shook her head.  
  
I froze suddenly as her eyes fell on me. Oh, those tears . . . I couldn't bear to see her cry . . .  
  
Without calling my name, she moved towards me and looked up at me sadly. A single tear rolled off her cheek and I wiped it away slowly.  
  
But that did not stop the wave of tears that flowed down from her eyes.  
  
"Legolas . . ." she murmured tearfully.  
  
Kaye wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my jerkin. I couldn't keep myself from holding her close to me. Her body trembled as she continued to weep.  
  
She rested her head in the crook of my neck; the tears still flowing.  
  
"Come back for me?" She asked softly.  
  
I paused and stood still fro a moment before stroking her silky brown hair. I heard her sigh under my touch and I forced a weak smile, "You can count on it, Kaye . . . I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind . . ."  
  
"Then take me with you . . ." she murmured. The half-elf backed away and watched me with those deep blue eyes . . . those eyes that held so much fear and sorrow that all I wanted to do was sweep her into my arms and ride off with her . . .  
  
But that wasn't possible . . .  
  
I had another promise to keep . . .  
  
Aragorn was now calling for the rounding up of the Fellowship and Elrond was giving his final words before our departure.  
  
Kaye's eyes shone with tears, "Legolas . . . don't leave me . . ."  
  
I could only shake my head and hold her close to me, "I will return for you . . ."  
  
"Legolas . . ."  
  
"I promise you that . . ."  
  
The Fellowship was leaving and yet I still held Kaye in my arms. Someone called my name and with all of the regret in the world, I released the girl from my grasp and backed away slowly. But my eyes were locked on hers; her deep blue eyes. She clasped her hands tightly at her side and tried desperately to hold back her tears. To no avail, however, her tears plummeted to the ground.  
  
And as we rounded the bend, the last thing I saw were those eyes of hers . . .  
  
Her blue, blue eyes . . .  
  
-------  
  
A/N: aww, I'm sorry that chappie was so sad!! But I hope you guys are still reading!!  
  
Ja'ne 


	13. Promises

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
A/N: hey, sorry it took so long to update, guys! But I couldn't figure out how this chapter should go (I actually wrote the last half of it while watching Inuyasha last night, hehe, so it might seem a little iffy, but that's okay!) . . . So here's the next installment! Enjoy! And please remember to review if you've been reading it's really nice to see that someone else is reading my story!  
  
Have Fun!  
  
O, and if you have the time, please read 'Return to Me' even though it's just a poem about Kaye and Legolas, I want to know what you guys think about it (I'm not a very good poet so I'll need some constructive criticism : ) plus you might find some hidden replies to some of the unanswered questions in 'Narulin'   
  
Happy Hunting!  
  
:: Promises::  
  
"Mr. Frodo?"  
  
The hobbit opened his eyes, "What is it Sam?"  
  
His friend said nothing, but sat quietly in front of the ring bearer. Frodo sat up slowly and observed the stouter hobbit curiously.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sam?"  
  
He shook his head, "It's . . . it's just that I've been doing a bit of thinking, Mr. Frodo . . . and, well, do you think we were really meant to be apart of the Fellowship? I mean," he stared off into the depths of the stars, "This isn't a job for hobbits! Why not leave it to the others?"  
  
The ring bearer smiled sadly, "Sam, this was my choice . . . you don't have to come . . . you can return to the Shire if you want—."  
  
"NO!" the hobbit's eyes grew wide in horror as if the very thought would be his death wish, "No, Mr. Frodo, I . . . I have a promise I need to keep . . ."  
  
Frodo raised an eyebrow, "A promise, Sam?"  
  
He nodded, "Kaye asked me to keep and eye out for you; make sure that nothing would happen to you, Mr. Frodo . . . and I don't know if we'll ever see her again . . . I want to make sure that I honor that promise."  
  
The hobbit grew silent for a moment, ". . . Do you think that we'll make it back?"  
  
Sam eyed his friend and shook his head, "Why should we, Mr. Frodo? In any case . . ." he glanced towards their sleeping companions, "There are others who have to keep their promises . . ."  
  
Frodo followed his gaze and sighed sadly, "Legolas?"  
  
The stouter hobbit nodded, "Both he and Kaye seemed so distraught the day we left . . . I . . . I've never seen her so unhappy before, have you?"  
  
"No . . ." Frodo said quietly, "But then again, I've never seen her in love before . . ."  
  
-------  
  
Legolas woke up with a start. Cold sweat perspired off his brow.  
  
His eyes darted across the camp. Night still lingered over the land and his companions still slept. The elf clutched his shirt tightly, trying to regain the steady beating of his heart.  
  
"Damn nightmares," he muttered and started to lie down again.  
  
But it had felt so real . . .  
  
He rubbed his temples tenderly and rolled onto his side as tears began to form in his eyes.  
  
Kaye had been suffering . . . even now he could still hear her cries of pain. But in the dreams he couldn't see her; he couldn't find her even though he could hear her as clear as day. There was nothing he could see but a golden ring of light. But when he heard Kaye's final cry, the light brightened to an unbearable level so that he had to shield his eyes. Then a macabre, cruel laugh would echo through the darkness.  
  
The elf shivered and tossed beneath his cloak. These nightmares were not going to help the journey . . .  
  
Especially when they felt so real . . .  
  
-------  
  
Kaye's PoV  
  
I rolled out from beneath my covers slowly. I sat on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily. I had been asleep for nearly a full day now, and yet I was as weary as I was since I had first lied down.  
  
A tear rolled down my cheek. It was probably because of Legolas and the Fellowship . . . I hadn't been able to sleep well since.  
  
Sighing, I stood and headed jadedly towards the vanity. Dark circles surrounded my eyes and my skin was ashen and pale.  
  
There was nothing I could do to prevent myself from wondering where they were now; where my friends were . . . but it only resulted in more tears that drizzled down from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away irritably. They were gone now . . . and I couldn't do anything about it . . .  
  
They were all gone . . .  
  
A painful thump resounded through my chest, but I ignored it.  
  
They weren't coming back . . .  
  
THUMP.  
  
I was all alone now . . .  
  
THUMP . . . THUMP . . . THUMP.  
  
I moaned and clutched my chest. My breath was ragged and my blood pounded ruthlessly in my ears. I grasped the edge of the vanity until my knuckles turned white.  
  
THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.  
  
My blood felt as though it was boiling and the flames from the fire within licked at my veins. My eyes grew wide with pain and I could no longer gather enough air to fill my lungs. Oh, gods, what was wrong with me?  
  
I writhed with agony and my arm lashed out to knock over the assorted bottles on the counter. I clutched my head and let out a cry of pain. There were voices now, calling my name; taunting me from the very pit of my mind. I couldn't get them out; I couldn't make them leave!!  
  
The skin on my body crawled as I released a scream . . . a scream so loud that even those in the Misty Mountains could hear . . .  
  
-------  
  
Legolas's ears twitched suddenly and he turned to stare back down the path. He could have sworn . . .  
  
"Legolas? Is something wrong?"  
  
The elf turned, startled as Aragorn stepped next to him. The prince shook his head, dismissing the question, and continued after the Fellowship.  
  
Gimli glanced over his shoulder at the elf and shook his head, "What's wrong with him?" he grunted.  
  
"That, master dwarf," Gandalf replied without looking at him, "Is the face of an elf who has had his heart broken." (A/N: Legolas is not going to die of a broken heart! Don't worry!)  
  
The dwarf snorted, "Well I think the lad should get over her; we have better things to worry about than a mere lass he left behind."  
  
"Then you, Gimli, know nothing of love."  
  
Nearly the entire Fellowship started when Legolas spoke. His eyes were grave and his expression was cold. Gimli's face turned a bright red and he muttered several profanities under his breath. The rest of the group grew silent; giving Legolas his space. The elf said no more and retreated into silence.  
  
The Fellowship stared at the elf for but a moment before continuing on. Aragorn, however, fell back so his pace was even with Legolas's. When the prince did not say anything towards the ranger, Aragorn took the initiative to speak first.  
  
"Legolas, the gods only know what pain you're in . . . but I am your friend; do not think that you cannot speak with me at any time."  
  
The elf said nothing. His eyes seemed locked on the ground and distant somehow.  
  
Aragorn sighed heavily, "You will return to Kaye when this is finished, Legolas."  
  
"The thing I doubt is not whether I will survive, Elessar . . . but if Kaye will . . ."  
  
The ranger stared the elfin prince anxiously, "What do you mean? Despite hating to see us leave, she looked perfectly healthy a few days ago . . ."  
  
"It has nothing to do with her health, Aragorn . . ." Legolas stopped briefly and stared back towards the East. The expression in his eyes darkened as if a sudden memory crossed through his mind, "I've been have dreams, Elessar, ever since we've left, I've been having nightmares . . . and they've all been about Kaye . . ." his gaze fell to his trembling hands; his eyes wide with horror, "Each one is the same; it's as if it were real; and Kaye was in pain . . . I-I couldn't see her . . . I couldn't help her! . . . But they all ended the same . . ." tears trickled down his cheeks and he shut his eyes tightly, ". . . every nightmare would end when Kaye died . . ." he whispered as if muttering a curse.  
  
"Legolas, they were only dreams—."  
  
"Don't tell me what is and is not a dream, Aragorn!" the elf whispered harshly, "An evil is awakening . . . and it has something to do with Kaye . . ."  
  
-------  
  
Legolas's PoV  
  
Absentmindedly, I twirled a single arrow between my fingers. My mind ached from the lack of sleep, but I would not bring myself to rest in fear that my dreams would haunt me once more.  
  
"Gods . . . just be safe, Kaye . . ."  
  
I could almost se her smiling sadly and caressing my cheek. Oh, gods, I would give anything to see her once more and feel the tender warmth of her lips.  
  
The arrow stopped spinning and I slowly slid it back into the quiver with a sigh.  
  
My skin crawled. Earlier I had heard a faint scream coming from the East . . . it was faint, but I could still make it out even far away. I only prayed that it was not Kaye; that—if anything—my ears had deceived me.  
  
But I knew deep down that it wasn't so.  
  
"What's happening in Mordor that we don't know about?" I shivered slightly, "What's happening to Kaye that we cannot control?"  
  
I sighed and stared at the ground idly. My eyes fell on a single white flower swaying gently in the evening breeze. I stared at it for the longest time before I realized what it was that entranced me so much.  
  
It was the same flower embedded on Narulin.  
  
Shakily, I reached out with my hand and carefully plucked the blossom. I savored its sweat aroma as it wafted around me. I smiled sadly . . . it was almost as if it smelled like Kaye.  
  
A single tear slid down my cheek and dropped quietly onto the flower's petals.  
  
I removed the same arrow I had earlier from the quiver and held it in my hand.  
  
After a moment, I clasped the flower to my chest and carefully wrapped it around the arrow. Taking my bow from my shoulder, I stood and notched the dart and aimed into the sky as tears slid from my eyes.  
  
"Yi tienve usunand rele . . ." I whispered.  
  
With a muffled whistle, the arrow whizzed through the air and into the night sky . . .  
  
Leaving only a single petal fluttering in the wind . . .  
  
-------  
  
A/N: well sorry it was a little short. I was trying to get you guys a new chappie as soon as possible, so it was kinda rushed . . .  
  
Hope you all enjoyed!  
  
Ja'ne!! 


	14. The Arrow

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing!!! But I do own my kitty and my doggy and my clothes and my . . . um . . . um . . . BAH!!  
  
A/N: this chapter is what we like to call a Filler; it's just a chapter I've written until I can get back to some of the better chappies . . .  
  
So in other words: this chapter sucks  
  
Srry!!! I'll have a better chapter later!  
  
DON'T KILL ME!!  
  
:: The Arrow::  
  
At last, nearly two hundred yards away, Legolas's arrow plummeted to the ground. The sharp, metal point dove into the soft earth and stuck fast. The snow white flower that was still attached to the arrow billowed gently in the wind.  
  
Hours past and soon the sun rose and shone gold against the polished wood. The forest noises began to awaken and the creatures of the woods poked their heads out of their homes. Birds shook the dew from their feathers and squirrels blinked the sleep from their eyes.  
  
A single rabbit peeked cautiously out of his nest. Its beady black eyes darted warily across the forest floor. After a moment, the small, white- furred creature crawled over the snow-encrusted earth.  
  
His nose twitched as a scent lingered in the air. Lifting its head higher into the air, the animal sniffed further. The rabbit took a few cautious steps and paused when it saw a single stick protruding from the ground.  
  
Curiosity seized the tiny creature as it hopped silently next to it and watched the white object as it swayed gently. The fragrance coming from the blossom was enough to drive the animal to hunger. So carefully, the rabbit sat atop its back feet and nibbled on one of the tender green leaves.  
  
So withdrawn into its meal, the rabbit did not hear the steady beating of wings above.  
  
With a cry, a hawk from the sky dove towards the earth. In an instant, the predator latched its talons onto the animal's flesh. The rabbit squealed in pain as the hawk's claws dug deeper, causing streams of blood to stain its white fur.  
  
The hawk tackled the creature to the ground roughly enough to snap the poor creature's spine. Almost immediately, the rabbit went limp. The predator gnawed at the animal's flesh greedily and tore at the skin.  
  
As it was feasting, however, Legolas's arrow caught its eyes. Curious, it dropped the scrap of meat and cocked his head. It bobbed carefully next to the dart and tabbed it gingerly with its blood-stained beak.  
  
Then, using its beak, the hawk jerked the arrow from out of the earth. It placed the dart between its claws and took off from the ground, leaving its meal behind.  
  
It rose above the treetops and glided casually towards the rising sun . . .  
  
Hours passed before the bird descended towards its home.  
  
A single nest was perched upon a dead, wizened tree. The hawk touched down softly with the arrow still in its grasp.  
  
It carefully landed over the edge and placed the weapon in its beak. The hawk jammed it into the side of the nest until it was secure. Satisfied with its work, the bird took off once more in search of another meal.  
  
But a sudden wind picked up bringing a dark shadow along the horizon.  
  
And so the hours dragged on, the wind blew harder and a maelstrom enveloped the sky. Freezing snow whipped through the air and pellets of hail attacked the treetops. The wind gusted above the forest and was strong enough to snap off the branches of the trees.  
  
Some of the weaker trees bent over by the force of the storm. Leaves and twigs tumbled through the air.  
  
The arrow embedded in the nest trembled dangerously. With a sudden squall, it was torn from the tree and sent flying through the heavens.  
  
The storm carried the weapon in its wake for miles until finally; the storm began to clear up. The wind was still blowing, and continued to bear it towards the new day . . .  
  
Night dawned in Rivendell as a single form crossed the sky. The wind slowly died down steadily and the arrow descended towards the haven.  
  
An open window faced the rising moon as the thin, silk curtains billowed gently in the wind. The dart drifted down towards its balcony and quietly clattered on the polished marble flooring . . .  
  
The single white flower still blowing in the breeze . . .  
  
-------  
  
A/N: wow, that sucked. Hehe, well anyway, I promised you a better chapter next time! And I don't break a promise (usually, lol)  
  
Until next time!!  
  
Ja'ne 


	15. Forget Me Not

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
A/N: yay!! Finally we get to the non-crappy chapters! O, and sorry about that last chapter, hehe, it was pretty poorly done, and I apologize for that . . .  
  
I would tell you a little something about this chapter, but then I would ruin it for all of you! So here it goes:  
  
Enjoy!  
  
:: Forget Me Not::  
  
"Ada . . . She's fading fast . . ."Arwen murmured quietly as she sat at Kaye's side.  
  
Elrond paced fervently at the edge of the bed. His arms were crossed and his eyes continuously darted to the figure on the bed.  
  
Kaye's complexion had paled considerably and she looked thin and frail. Her eyes and cheeks were sunken and her hair lay in strands over her face. The girl's chest rose and fell very slowly and so slightly that at times they wondered if she was still alive.  
  
They had wondered if Kaye had died earlier, too.  
  
When her scream had resounded through Rivendell it was as if time had stopped. All had gone quiet and all the elves had gone pale. Those who found her first had seen her writhing on the floor half-conscience. But by the time others had reached her, she had fainted.  
  
No one could figure out what was wrong with Kaye, only that with every day that came and went, she slipped further and further away.  
  
"It might only be because of the Fellowship . . . she might get over it . . ."  
  
His daughter frowned, "You know that isn't so. Such symptoms as these are not from one suffering from depression . . ." She stared down at Kaye briefly, "Something else is wrong with her . . ."  
  
Elrond nodded absently, "Aragorn told me of similar behavior, but . . . but it had only happened when Frodo put on the One . . . Why would this happen to Kaye now?"  
  
Arwen shook her head sadly, "I do not know, Ada . . ." she gazed silently out the window, "But do you not find it odd that as the Ring grows closer to Mordor . . . Kaye grows closer to death?"  
  
The elf lord paled slightly before shaking his head, "It's only a coincidence—!"  
  
His daughter stood defiantly, "Father, she is dying! Can you not see that it may be a possibility that her ails have to do with the One? Sauron's forces are devious; we do not know what they plan behind the Black Gates!" she paused for an instant, "The Ring might have everything to do with Kaye!"  
  
Elrond said nothing, but stared at the lifeless form on the bed. What his daughter said might very well be true . . . but how could something like the One hurt Kaye as it got further and further away from her? It didn't make sense.  
  
But then again . . . many things did not make sense:  
  
One as small as a hobbit trying to destroy the Ring . . .  
  
His daughter falling in love with a human . . .  
  
. . . Kaye's outlook on life . . .  
  
It was as if Middle Earth had been turned upside-down.  
  
---------  
  
_'There will be much pain and suffering in your child's future . . .'_  
  
Elrond nearly cursed himself for saying those words so many years ago . . .  
  
But Taelin hadn't cared. She knew that whatever troubles her child would have to cross; they would be able to cross.  
  
"But what now? How is Kaye supposed to overcome this?" the elfin lord whispered to no one but himself. Alone he was now in his chambers as he stood on the balcony as dawn crept forth from behind the horizon.  
  
He clenched his fists angrily, "I've failed you, Taelin . . ." he muttered, "You asked me to watch over her; take care of her, and I failed . . ."  
  
But what if what Arwen said was true?  
  
What if Kaye had some sort of bond with the One?  
  
Elrond paused suddenly and thought on it further. Kaye was always fine when she was near the Ring . . . it was only when it was put on was she ever in any danger . . . but that was reasonable: whoever bore the Ring—such as Bilbo or Frodo—they were perfectly healthy until they put it on . . .  
  
But she has always been a target for the Dark Lord. Could he have found a way to . . .?  
  
No.  
  
That was preposterous. Even Sauron himself could not corrupt Narulin! Kaye's ring was one of the few things that he feared . . . why would he want it?  
  
But he suddenly remembered what he had told Gandalf . . . that if Sauron were to claim Narulin, he could turn the hopes of the people against them; destroy Middle Earth from the inside out. With Narulin, he would be able to control the earth as if he bore the One.  
  
Sauron could have found a way to make sure he got his hands on both rings . . .  
  
Elrond cursed angrily.  
  
It's exactly what the Dark Lord wanted: Kaye was weak without being near the Ring and yet if she was to go where it's safe—with the Fellowship—Sauron would be able to claim both rings easily when they crossed into Mordor.  
  
The elfin lord leaned heavily on the railing. Would it be better to let Kaye perish rather than let Middle Earth rot? Elrond though quietly and closed his eyes, defeated. There was nothing he could do but let Kaye die and pray that the Fellowship completed their task.  
  
What if they didn't? What if they failed and Kaye's sacrifice went to waste? What then?  
  
And yet . . . if they played their pieces right, and sent Kaye on with the Fellowship, they might be able to make it out of Mordor alive.  
  
A sudden knock came from the door. Elrond beckoned them in without moving.  
  
A golden-haired elf stepped into the lord's chambers and bowed. Elrond turned to greet his friend.  
  
"You called for me, my lord?"  
  
He nodded solemnly, "Yes, Glorfindel . . . I have a task for you . . ."  
  
---------  
  
Arwen gazed out the window inattentively; her thoughts elsewhere.  
  
She started, however, when Kaye began to stir. The Bearer's eyes fluttered slightly and fell on the elf beside her bed. She smiled weakly and turned her head carefully towards Arwen.  
  
"Hey . . ." she murmured and looked around, "How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
The elf returned her smile, "Only a few days . . . so . . . how do you feel?"  
  
Kaye adjusted her position before continuing, "A little weak and light headed, but that's about it . . ." she glanced down at the sheets, and her smile faded, "What happened to me, Arwen?"  
  
"We . . . we don't know, Kaye . . . we heard you scream and by the time anyone had gotten to you, you had fainted. You've been sleeping for nearly a week . . ."  
  
The half-elf's expression went grave and she rubbed her hands gingerly, "I didn't know what was happening, Arwen . . . there was so much pain, I couldn't concentrate; all I wanted to do was to make it all stop . . ." a tear trickled down her cheek, "I thought I was going to die . . ."  
  
Arwen reached over and clasped the girl's hand. There were no words she could say that would reassure her . . . for a while; they had thought she really was going to die.  
  
Silence passed between them and only the birds sang from outside the window. Kaye turned her head towards the balcony and watched as a tiny sparrow perched itself on the railing. It chirped several times and hopped along the floor. She smiled sadly and absently began to hum a slow, sad, ballad.  
  
Arwen listed to her for a moment. Even though her voice was weak, the song still carried boldly through the air. The sparrow paused and listened to the music, carefully; he poked his head through the window and looked around before flying quickly up to the vanity.  
  
The elf stared at the bird for a second and turned to Kaye, "What is it you sing?" she inquired softly.  
  
Kaye paused in her tune and switched her attention back to her friend, "It is the tale of a warrior who left his lover to fight in a war," she answered solemnly, ". . . the maiden waits for him as the years go by . . . but still he does not return . . ." a single tear rolled down from her eye.  
  
"Oh, Kaye . . ."  
  
"He promised he would come back for me, Arwen," she murmured shakily, "Do you think he will return? . . . And if he does . . . will I live to see that day?"  
  
Arwen felt her own body shaking, "Do you give up hope, Kaye?" she whispered forlornly, "Legolas loves you . . . he will not break his oath to you, nor let you die; he will come back . . ."  
  
The Bearer was silent for a moment, "Then do you believe that Aragorn will come for you? Even . . ." she paused for a moment; thinking over her words, ". . . Even if he wishes for you to go with your people; where he believes you'll be happier?"  
  
Arwen froze briefly before staring timidly down at her hands, "I do not know, Kaye . . . I only hope and pray that he will come back . . . but we were only living a dream; how could an elf and human possibly fall in love?"  
  
"My parents did . . ." The girl responded quietly, ". . . Why cannot it be the same for the two of you?"  
  
The elf gazed at her friend curiously. She was right, though. Kaye was here now because of her parents; two different species . . . why couldn't she and Aragorn have that luck?  
  
Kaye smiled sadly now, "He loves you, Arwen . . . you know in your heart that he will not forget you."  
  
She laughed hollowly, "You mock me?"  
  
"I only said what is true, Arwen . . ."  
  
A knock suddenly came from the door. The elf turned and beckoned the visitor in.  
  
Elrond stepped onto the terrace and smiled slightly when he saw that Kaye was awake.  
  
"Kaye . . ." The elf lord started and stepped aside to let another elf into the room, "You remember Glorfindel, don't you?"  
  
The half-elf nodded and grinned feebly.  
  
The elfin lord continued, "I have asked him to do something for me . . . I . . . I have asked him to bear you to the Fellowship."  
  
----------  
  
A/N: wow, I hope that wasn't too much of a cliffie, but I hope you all enjoyed it at least!!  
  
And please, if you're reading this and have not submitted a review, I would appreciate it if you could do that for me.  
  
Thankee!!  
  
I'll update soon! So keep reading!  
  
Ja'ne!! 


	16. Fight for a Life

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Lord of the Rings!!!  
  
A/N: okay please, people, if you're reading this fic, I would appreciate it if you could review it! I know there are a few of you out there who are reading and not reviewing, and I would wish that you could critique me on this! I understand that you might have computer problems and might not be able to, but for those of you who don't, please review!!  
  
Well . . . anyways . . .  
  
This chappie is for all you book-crazed fans cuz there are a few occurrences that happen from the book, plus . . .  
  
Glorfindel's here!! Yay!! For all you Glorfindel fans, I've put him into the story!! (But since there wasn't much description of him in the book, I sort of had to make up a little bit of my own . . . so don't hate me!!)  
  
WARNING: this chapter is unbelievably long compared to my other chapters, so make sure you have enough time on your hands to read it   
  
Note: wargs are creatures similar to orcs.  
  
Hehe, I guess that's all to I have to say for now!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
:: A Fight for a Life::  
  
Kaye's PoV  
  
I had difficulty staying awake next to the rhythm of the horse's beating hooves. Glorfindel held the reins from behind and I leaned wearily into his chest. Every so often, the elf would pause and redirect our path by confirming the Fellowship's previous tracks.  
  
While I waited for him, I would ask him if he knew which ones were Legolas's. He would smile and point out a pair of footprints in the dirt. I was able to find the four hobbits' tracks easily since theirs were slightly larger than the others.  
  
Then Glorfindel would mount his white mare, and we sped off once more.  
  
With each passing day, my strength slowly began to return to me . . . and we grew closer and closer to my friends . . .  
  
--------------  
  
"The Fellowship rested here . . ."  
  
I hopped down from the steed and stepped next to Glorfindel, "Are you sure?"  
  
The elf nodded as he returned to the mare and lifted a single satchel from its back, "Can you not see their imprints along the earth?" he stared up towards the sun briefly, "They were going South by now . . . or at least they should have . . ."  
  
A frown came to his lips and he searched briefly around the encampment. But he soon shook his head and dismissed the thought as he chuckled softly, "Ah, only my mind playing tricks on me," The elf pointed towards the mountains, "They have changed their course slightly."  
  
It was my turn to frown, "Caradhras? But why would they go into the mountains . . . unless the Southern Pass was being blocked somehow? But surely that can't be so!"  
  
Glorfindel stared and nodded solemnly in understanding, "Aye, the trees speak of a danger aloft in the sky . . . Saruman has sent the crebain out from Dunland; they have likely driven our friends into Caradhras," he sighed sadly, "Let us hope and pray that the mountains' rage does not mark the end for them.  
  
"Unfortunately, if the pass is being watched, our path also leads us through the mountains also; we will meet the Fellowship in Lothlorien."  
  
I felt my hopes lift slightly. Lorien! Even if they were many leagues away, it seemed only a heartbeat before I would see them again . . .  
  
Before I would see Legolas again . . .  
  
----------  
  
"Gandalf! These mountains will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir cried above the howling wind.  
  
The wizard turned and watched as the four hobbits were each being carried by either Aragorn or the Gondorian soldier. The storm was relentless and whipped at their cloaks as they trudged atop of the cliff-face. The only one of the Fellowship that did not seem troubled by the weather or the rising snow, was Legolas as he perched himself neatly on top of the snow.  
  
"Let us make for the Gap of Rohan!" he continued.  
  
"The Gap of Rohan brings us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn retorted angrily, "Were you not listening to Gandalf when he said Saruman had betrayed us?!"  
  
Legolas walked nimbly to the head of the group and stared over the ledge cautiously, "The snow lessens further down the mountainside . . . we might be able to make it far enough to avoid the storm!" The elf frowned gravely, "However, the only path that would leave is the path to Moria . . ."  
  
The mood of the company darkened when he spoke those words. Indeed it seemed the only path that was passable . . . but was it worth it?  
  
"Moria!" Gimli cried, "Aye, my cousin Balin reigns over the Stone Halls! Should we not seek refuge with him?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "I have passed through the Dimrill Gate . . . and I do not wish to pass through it again . . ."  
  
And so rang the Fellowship's negligence to enter the Mines. But as the wind moaned through the mountains, it was soon decided to take the long dark path of Moria.  
  
Frodo lowered his eyes and shivered, "Gods, how the wind howls! It as if the storm was meant for only us!"  
  
But as the words faded into the squall, there was a howling and wailing around them in the empty spaces of the night.  
  
"How the wind howls indeed!" Gimli roared.  
  
"The wargs have come West of the mountains!" the ranger cried and loosened his sword.  
  
---------------  
  
The Fellowship hurried down the mountainside to where the snow began to turn into nothing more than a thin sheet of ice. The sun faded behind the peaks and a cold night chill swept over the company. The howls of the wolves alternated between the distance and behind a nearby hill.  
  
"Start a fire," Gandalf ordered quietly, "And don't let it die out . . ."  
  
The hobbits did as they were told and huddled together fearfully. Eventually, they drifted in and out of a restless sleep, only to be reawakened by the wolves nearby.  
  
Then, in the dead of night, the park burst forth; their howls issuing around the Fellowship. They encircled the encampment and seemed to attack from any side.  
  
"Stand with your backs together!" Aragorn told the hobbits, "And feed the fire!"  
  
The wolves' fiery gray eyes shimmered against the firelight and their silver forms darted across the hills. The Fellowship drew their weapons as the wargs inched closer.  
  
A twang echoed through the night as Legolas released an arrow.  
  
An unearthly wail pierced the night as the dart lodged itself in the beast's throat.  
  
There was a brief silence before the wargs attacked with a full fury. A mix of blood and molted fur rose into the air. Metal clashed with flesh and the howls of the wolves rang through the heavens. The hobbits had begun to light torches and flung them at the hounds; trying to ward them off.  
  
"Enough of this!" Gandalf roared and stepped beside the fire. From his mouth an ancient speech formed a chant that caused the flames to feed upon an unseen fuel. The fire rose until the trees above caught lit and spread to others along the hills. The wolves bayed and scampered away. A final kindled arrow pierced the chief warg's heart.  
  
But as the sun rose the next day, no traced of the battle before could be found.  
  
"These are no ordinary wolves hunting for a meal," Gandalf told the company grimly, "Come! We must make haste and reach Moria by nightfall!"  
  
-----------  
  
Kaye's PoV  
  
I huddled closer between Glorfindel and his steed. The cold mountain air was merciless as it pounded on the side of the mountain. I tugged my cloak tighter around my shoulders as my teeth began to chatter.  
  
I did not understand how the mare could stand such brutal weather and how it was able to find a sure footing along the snow banks.  
  
Glorfindel said that we would pass eastward through the mountains then ride south from there. But now I wasn't even sure if we would make it out of Caradhras alive since the weather took a turn for the worst.  
  
"Once we depart from the Redhorn, our horse will bear us swiftly towards Lorien by the end of the second day," he reassured me.  
  
But what I needed reassurance about was whether or not the Fellowship had made through Caradhras at all. I couldn't imagine the hobbits surviving such a toll on their feet and tiny bodies!  
  
"Why didn't they take this path, Glorfindel?" I asked over the wind, "Why did they decide to go south instead?"  
  
The elf shook his head, "This route is more treacherous than the one to the south . . . Gandalf must have know that it would not be safe for nine to pass through here, especially when they have four Halflings to look after . . ."  
  
"And what of us?" I inquired, "Is this road not dangerous for us also?"  
  
He nodded, "But since it is only us two, navigating is easier and once we rid ourselves of these peaks, we will ride freely towards your companions!"  
  
I couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing the Fellowship again. The very memory of Legolas sent new warmth through my veins.  
  
Noticing my sudden cheerfulness, the elf grinned, "Ah, I see your mind has wandered back to thoughts of a certain elf hasn't it?" he chuckled when he saw me blush, "Keep your mind on him, Kaye, you'll see him again soon enough."  
  
------------  
  
I sighed at the fresh wave of sunlight that swept over us as we passed the final mountain peak. Far below, vast fields and distant rivers and forests came into view. A warm breeze could be seen dancing along the tall grass and racing towards the east.  
  
The rest of the way down was a mere snow-covered slope. I rejoiced at the fact that it was a beautiful winter day and that we no longer had to suffer the wrath of Caradhras.  
  
We made it down the hill gradually until our steed touched down sturdily onto the earth. The mountain declined into a small grove of trees that we would soon depart from on the other side.  
  
The horse looked oddly wary of the area and continuously shook its head and snorted. I too felt a peculiar presence in the air as we passed underneath the trees. It was strangely quiet considering that it was a lush wood, and that it was near mid-afternoon.  
  
I shivered suddenly, but not from the cool wind.  
  
"The forest is frightened . . ." I whispered quietly, "There is an unwanted company here . . ."  
  
Glorfindel nodded and stopped the horse slowly. His eyes darted carefully around the presence as his ears waited for a faint noise to betray whatever hid in the shadows.  
  
The horse whinnied and pawed the ground nervously as the whites of its eyes darted to the gloom. I clutched the reins gingerly as the elf behind me drew his dagger. I shuddered as a sudden darkness filled the void around us. Fear coursed through me and I dare not asked him what it was he sensed.  
  
The air filled with silence, but only a silence that could send terror through my heart.  
  
"Guide the horse slowly, Kaye," he ordered in a whisper.  
  
I nodded and gently kicked the horse's sides. Its hooves clopped noisily on the rock below. I kept a cautious eye out for anything that moved.  
  
But everything remained in the eerie quiet that was unnatural even for the lonely outskirts of Caradhras. Something waited for us in the shadows; waiting to attack when we were least on our guard.  
  
Glorfindel's body suddenly tensed and he cocked his head to one side.  
  
I followed his gaze but saw nothing between the barren shrubs.  
  
"Be ready," he whispered, his gaze still locked on that single spot. I noticed his grip tighten on the hilt of his dagger. Cold sweat now perspired down my brow and I felt Narulin suddenly pulsing against my finger.  
  
It's nothing, I told myself, and it's only our imagination . . .  
  
Narulin pounded ruthlessly now; demanding my attention. I turned my gaze to stare at the ring—  
  
When a slight movement caught my eye.  
  
My eyes darted to the area and I stared at it intensely, but nothing more seemed to move. Yet Narulin continued to warn me of some impending danger stalking us nearby.  
  
Then, I saw it again.  
  
Only this time, the fiery eyes stared back at me.  
  
I waited.  
  
But still the crimson orbs glared at me from beyond. My ears suddenly picked up a faint sound of someone—or something—notching an arrow.  
  
I froze, but Glorfindel seemed to have heard it already and quickly took the reins from my hands. He let out a cry and spurred the horse forward at a lightning speed.  
  
And just then, it was as if someone had released a nest of hornets as what appeared to be dozens of wargs swarming from out of the shrubs and rocks. They rode along the backs of wolves and carried a weaponry of spears and bows.  
  
Arrows rained down on us as the archers notched their bows. Glorfindel forced my head down and bent over using himself as a shield. I clung to the saddle desperately as I heard the wargs' cries roaring from behind us. The wolves they rode howled into the air as they caught the fresh scent of flesh and meat. I shuddered at the sound and gripped onto the horse's mane.  
  
"We're but a league away from the Gladden River!" Glorfindel cried from behind me, "Perhaps if we can make it there, we can shake them off!"  
  
"Let us hope!" I responded.  
  
So the chase continued. That mere league felt like a lifetime as slowly, very slowly, the wolf-riders began to surround us to the point of no escape. I shut my eyes and frantically fought to find a way closer into the center of the horse.  
  
A sudden howl caught my attention. My eyes shot open and came face to face with a warg upon his beast riding not two feet away. The steed whinnied madly and tried to dodge away, but the wolf followed like a blood hound.  
  
I then felt his cold, bony hand latch onto my wrist. A gleam in the warg's eye sent a shiver down my spine when his gaze fell on Narulin. I fought, but his grip only tightened.  
  
I screamed and heard Glorfindel's battle cry from above me. The elf took the reins in one hand and his dagger in the other. There as a flash of metal and the warg's cry of pain as a wave of deep red blood poured from his wrists. The warg released my hand and fell back as I retrieved my limb.  
  
"Hang in there, Kaye!"  
  
I nodded but didn't reply. The wargs seemed to all be falling back. They couldn't have given up though?  
  
Glorfindel did not seem to hinder their delay, but took it as an advantage and spurred the horse forward. Hills began to form along the horizon and rose and fell as we raced to meet them.  
  
Suddenly, a shower of arrows pelted the ground around us as the wolves and their riders attacked once more. The elf cursed harshly and swerved in and out of range. The wolves' pounding claws thundered along the earth.  
  
"Glorfindel!" I cried, "They know I have Narulin!"  
  
He shook his head in understanding, "Two more miles, Kaye! Then we will be able to cross the Gladden River and hopefully into safety—!"  
  
A spear whizzed through the air and come inches from impaling the horse's thigh. The steed whinnied nervously and swished his head back and forth. A warg rode up and snatched the weapon back up. He began to aim for us once more, only this time, his aim would be true.  
  
I cried out and on instinct, I raised my hand as if commanding them to stop. Only, instead of stopping, the spear flew through the air. But at the same time, the band along my finger burst forth in a ray of golden light and the wargs' cried out in pain.  
  
I could hear the spear clatter to the ground as it made contact with an invisible barrier. I blinked in surprised and held out my hand longer. Maybe, I could delay them . . .  
  
We passed over a hill as Narulin's glow trailed after us. Before us, a single silver vein flowed over the plain. The Gladden River bent out along the horizon and its water reflected the setting sun.  
  
"Hurry!" I cried, "I can only delay them for so long!"  
  
"We needn't a barricade now! We're almost there!"  
  
Narulin faded as I obeyed. The mare pounded down the slope as the wolf- riders pursued us once more. But the river was closer now, and we were closer to safety.  
  
We were coming upon the shoreline now, and just a few yards away from the other side.  
  
Glorfindel began to slow as our haven came into view.  
  
But that was a mistake.  
  
Out of the blue, a single arrow zoomed towards us. My cry was too late to warn Glorfindel of the oncoming threat. I felt a rush of blood along my arm and a cry of pain rang through the valley.  
  
"Glorfindel!"  
  
The elf groaned and gritted his teeth through the pain. An arrow protruded from his shoulder and a warm stream of blood flowed from his wound and down through his tunic. Sweat perspired from his brow and he attempted to blink back the pain.  
  
"Take the reins!" he cried through his teeth.  
  
I did as I was told and immediately dug my heels into the horse's side.  
  
A splash of icy water washed over us as I drove the steed into the river. The water deepened as we raced across and as the wolves still pursued.  
  
"They're still behind us!" I yelled in dismay.  
  
"Then we must fly!" Came the elf's response, "If they refuse to back down, then we must fly to Lorien for our lives!"  
  
-------------  
  
The horse slowed cautiously as I peered behind. The moon rose slowly but hovered on nothing but Glorfindel and myself in the moonlight. The wolf- riders had appeared to have fallen back for good, but I was wary enough to believe nothing of it.  
  
But for the time being, I would talk it was a good sign.  
  
"Glorfindel . . ." I whispered, "Glorfindel, we need to bandage your wound . . ."  
  
The elf shook his head and swayed dangerously on the saddle, "Nonsense, I'm fine. We need to keep moving less the wolves attack once more—!"  
  
"If the wolves attack once more, you'll be in no condition to fight or hardly ride for that matter," I retorted, "Please let me at least bandage the wound until we enter Lorien! You've lost enough blood already!"  
  
"Fine, fine," he sighed, "But please hurry."  
  
I nodded and tore a strip of my cloak. Being careful of the arrow, I cautiously wrapped the cloth around the wound. I wasn't a healer, but at least it would stall the bleeding for awhile.  
  
"Ready?" I asked.  
  
He winced and nodded, "Let's hurry."  
  
And so once more, a white steed raced across the night.  
  
--------------  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Glorfindel swore under his breath weakly as the chase was up once more.  
  
I couldn't concentrate seeing that nearly two nights without rest deprived me of any sleep. Even as the wolves hunted us, I found it difficult to find the strength and spur the horse forward to Lorien.  
  
But the wargs still found strength to pick up their end of the chase.  
  
"How much further?" I yelled over my shoulder, "Surely Lorien must only be a few leagues away by now!"  
  
The elf grimaced, "We will not spend another night in the wild, Kaye! Lothlorien is yonder over the horizon!"  
  
I nodded and kicked the horse with my heels as we thundered down the slope. Gods, I prayed desperately, please let us make it to Lorien alive!  
  
Trees began to dot the hill and formed into larger patches of evergreens and oaks. I watched them pass and counted each one, hoping that they would thicken and form into Lothlorien.  
  
The wargs were surrounding us now and their war cries pounded in my ears.  
  
"Udanai i canin laita!" I murmured to the steed. He seemingly nodded and dashed steadily faster towards the horizon. Glorfindel grunted painfully from behind me whenever we hit the ground. We needed to reach Lorien soon, or he might not survive . . .  
  
------------  
  
"There!"  
  
My hopes rose swiftly as the tall boughs of Lothlorien cam into view. I winced at the pain in my side as the fresh wound poured blood steadily through my fingers. The warg who attacked me was nearby and his sword was stained with my blood. But the protective haven gave me strength even as my vision began to blur.  
  
The trees were closer now and began to tower over us. But the wargs still pursued from behind. Glorfindel was drifting in and out of consciousness as I raced towards the shelter.  
  
A tree passed bay and then another until the entire forest was surrounding us and the wolf-riders. The hounds wailed into the fading light and echoed through the evergreens. They howled at the scent of our fresh blood pouring from our wounds. I weaved in and out of the trees and dodged their flying arrows.  
  
Suddenly, there was a new wave of arrows . . . only; they were not of a warg or orc origin.  
  
The wolf-riders screamed in pain as the shower of arrows impaled them from out of nowhere. Black spots appeared in front of my eyes as I began to slow the horse down and turned to watch. One by one, the wargs and wolves fell to the ground as the blood around them swelled into a small pool  
  
A time of silence fallowed as the fallen dead silenced their cries.  
  
Then, there were footsteps from behind us . . .  
  
And all went black.  
  
------------  
  
A/N: I told you this chappie was long!! Hehe, but stay tuned cuz the next chapter is going to have some fluffy moments and lots and lots of suspense! Mwahahahahaha!!!  
  
LoL, please review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja'ne


	17. Hellos and Goodbyes

DISCLAIMER: Everything! I don't own the LotR.  
  
A/N: hehe, well sorry guys about that little mishap in the last chappie—I could have sworn that wargs were a type of orc . . . hm, anywho, sorry again for that! What I meant by warg was an orc, so . . .  
  
DON'T HATE ME!!  
  
Thank you, Eamane Eluch for pointing that out!  
  
Hey, well I'm back from vacation and I have a couple more chappies to add! And I also have one or two after those before I move on to TTT: The Music of the Night (hehe, and if you haven't guessed by that title, I'm a great fan of the Phantom of the Opera : )  
  
Hope you like this chapter (don't hate me for it!! I was kinda in a hurry!)  
  
:: Hellos and Goodbyes::  
  
The Fellowship was eerily silent all save for the hobbits' sobbing as they let their tears fall to the ground. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir could only stand in silent shock at the empty spaces in front of them.  
  
Gandalf was dead.  
  
It felt as though the news still hadn't sunk in quite yet . . . even if the reality seemed all too real. He was Gandalf . . . he couldn't die, could he?  
  
Aragorn was the first of the Fellowship to recover and sighed heavily, "Boromir! Legolas! Get them up . . ."  
  
Boromir shook his head, "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"  
  
The ranger gazed at him in a near-cold stare before gesturing towards the hills, "By nightfall this area will be swarming with orcs! Lothlorien is open to us while the sun still signals the day . . ."  
  
Reluctantly, Legolas and Boromir headed towards Merry and Pippin as Aragorn shook Sam gently on the shoulder. Gimli sighed heavily and belted his axe to his belt. The dwarf shook his head sadly and went to go help the others.  
  
-----------  
  
Their travel was made hastily seeing that the light was fading fast. Several streams and rivers flowed along their path as the woods began to grow taller and denser.  
  
Legolas paused and sniffed the air warily. There was the fresh scent of blood several leagues away . . . there was too much of it to be the dead carcass of an animal. A shiver ran down his spine as he wondered what could have possibly been the outcome of whatever massacre there had been.  
  
The elf shook his head and rid him of the thought.  
  
Frodo and the other hobbits remained to themselves—the ring bearer especially. Merry and Pippin continued to weep and their eyes remained puffy and red. Sam tried desperately to recite the ballads and songs of old in hopes that it would lift his spirits, but each attempt failed in a quick sob from the hobbit. Frodo kept his eyes lowered and his thoughts somewhere distant.  
  
Aragorn ran briefly ahead of the group as they come upon a hill.  
  
In the distance, a grove of trees rose into the heavens and towered over the plains. The forest stretched out and disappeared into the distance. The ranger smiled sadly to himself; at last they could rest peacefully.  
  
And so for the last few hours, the Fellowship treaded towards Lorien and the safety of the haven.  
  
At last, the elegant trees rose above them in a protective veil. An odd feeling swept over the company and through the air. The Fellowship glanced around warily at the ominous presence.  
  
"Stay close, young hobbits," Gimli warned, "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods . . . an elf-witch or terrible power!"  
  
No one else was listening, however. Legolas's ears twitched nervously. There was movement beyond the trees . . . and yet hardly a sound could be heard or their swift forms hardly seen . . .  
  
And they were closer now.  
  
"Well here's one dwarf from Moria she won't ensnare so easily—!"  
  
Suddenly, the Fellowship was under arrow-point. A band of elves surrounded the group with their elegant silver bows notched with arrows. On instinct, Legolas and the others started to draw their weapons in defense.  
  
"Put down your weapons!"  
  
The company froze as the stern voice rang through the trees. An elf with blonde—nearly white—hair stepped forward from behind the elves.  
  
Aragorn approached him cautiously, "Haldir du Lorien, halliri du leri . . ."  
  
"Aragorn!" Gimli muttered and watched the elves warily, "These words are useless; we should go back!"  
  
But Haldir eyed the Fellowship one by one slowly until his gaze fell on Frodo, "You bring a great evil to these woods . . ." he murmured as his blue eyes darkened, ". . . We cannot let you pass."  
  
--------  
  
The ranger and Haldir spoke rapidly and angrily with one another in elfish. The rest of the Fellowship sat along the landing high above in the trees. Candles flickered in the trees around them only to give off a faint haze of light.  
  
Legolas sighed and crossed his arms. The hauntingly beautiful music of the Lorien elves drifted through the woods. The elf shivered as a cold evening breeze blew across the flet.  
  
He stopped and smiled sadly, though. There was a song Kaye used to sing like that; eerie but beautiful none-the-less . . . especially when she sung it herself.  
  
Absently, the elf prince started to hum the sad melody as a single tear rolled along his cheek. Gods how he missed her . . .  
  
He paused suddenly and remembered the blood he had smelled earlier. Had the elves of Lorien known? Or had they ignored it and resided into their secrets? The elves always seemed to be hiding something . . . as if the world was one big secret.  
  
Kaye would have liked it here, he though, with all the serenity and peace . . .  
  
Haldir and Aragorn had finally ended their argument and the elf moved towards the center of the flet. The company turned and waited for him to speak.  
  
"You are all to come with me."  
  
The group stood and cautiously made their way down the winding staircase towards the earth. The elf stood for but a moment before crossing the platform.  
  
But Elessar stopped Legolas before the elf could follow after the rest of the Fellowship. The ranger's eyes were filled with a mix of anticipation and despair.  
  
"There is something you must see . . ."  
  
--------  
  
"Oh . . . gods . . ."  
  
Legolas's body went numb and it seemed as though all time had stopped. He trembled violently and could only stare in silent awe.  
  
"Kaye . . ." he whispered.  
  
The half-elf lay still along the silky bedding. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were scratched and bruised. She wore a gauzy white gown, but along her side, a tainted, bloodied bandage covered a fresh wound. But he couldn't believe his eyes . . . Kaye was back in Rivendell—or at least she should have been—then why or how had she gotten to Lorien?  
  
He immediately knelt at the edge of the bed and clasped her hand in his. It was as if he was looking at a dream. So long, it had seemed that he had last seen—last felt her . . . and yet there she was right before his eyes and within is reach.  
  
"How is this possible?" he murmured to the ranger.  
  
Aragorn stood next to the elf, "Elrond sent her here with Glorfindel . . . he sent her here so that she would come with us . . ."  
  
Legolas let the words sink in, "But . . . but why?"  
  
He shook his head, "I asked Glorfindel . . . he said that she was dying—"  
  
"Dying?" The elf turned to face the ranger, alarmed.  
  
"Elrond thought she would regain her health if she was with us," Aragorn continued softly, ". . . . He believed that Kaye has a certain tie with the Ring . . . one that we have yet to unmask."  
  
"With the Ring?" Legolas shook his head, "No, not Kaye . . . she could never have any form of bond with the One!"  
  
The ranger sighed, "Legolas, calm yourself . . . she is here now, for the time being you two can rest peacefully . . ."  
  
The elf shook his head and kissed her hand softly, "This isn't real . . ." he looked at Aragorn, "Do the others know?"  
  
"They will eventually . . . you do want her to come with us, don't you?"  
  
Legolas was silent for a moment as he watched the steady rhythm of her rising chest. She looked so peaceful . . . unlike the last time when she had been weeping and crying out to him.  
  
"I cannot bring myself to break her heart again," came his answer.  
  
--------  
  
The elf couldn't keep his eyes off her . . . she looked so beautiful just lying there, even if she was suffering from her wounds. His eyes darted to the gash on her side that still drenched the bandage.  
  
Legolas could not stop himself as he leaned over and gently fingered the damp wound. His fingers slowly trailed to the bare area of her stomach and caressed her silky smooth skin. His hand shook slightly but he did not pull away.  
  
"Legolas . . ."  
  
He jumped and turned his head. The elf's heart skipped a beat when he saw Kaye's midnight blue orbs watching him kindly. Her hand slowly moved from beneath the sheets and fastened weakly onto the elf's.  
  
"You came . . ." she murmured.  
  
Legolas stood rigid for a moment. Her voice was that of an angel's after not hearing it for so long. But he couldn't be restrained as he reached over and held her tightly in his arms.  
  
"Oh, Kaye . . ."  
  
She weakly wrapped her arms around his back. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she nestled her head in the crook of his neck. Legolas stroked his fingers through her hair and murmured softly into her ear.  
  
"I was so worried about you, Kaye . . ." he whispered, "And when Aragorn said you were dying—!"  
  
"Legolas, I'm fine now . . ." she whispered, ". . . You came that's all that matters . . ."  
  
He shook his head, but said no more. Instead, the elf showered her with kisses until his lips finally met hers. Kaye sighed and carefully ran her fingers through his silky blonde hair. They were locked in that position for some time before they parted. Tears streamed down the half-elf's cheeks as she still clasped onto Legolas's hand gently.  
  
He brought it to his lips and kissed it, then bringing her hand close to his chest.  
  
Kaye smiled weakly, "What of the others?" she inquired softly, "Did they make it to Lorien alright? And the hobbits made it through the mountains?"  
  
Legolas froze suddenly at her question, "The hobbits are fine . . . they're enjoying the Golden Wood as we speak . . ."  
  
She frowned somewhat when he did not continue, "And the rest of the Fellowship?"  
  
The elf swallowed hard. How was he to tell her that . . . that Gandalf had left them for good? She had known the wizard nearly all her life and now he was gone. The mentor that had guided her throughout her troubles was dead . . . and she would be heartbroken when she heard the news.  
  
"Kaye . . ." he started quietly, "Kaye . . . we had to pass through the Dimrill Gate . . . and we were attacked by a Balrog—."  
  
"Oh, gods, no one was hurt were they?" She asked fearfully.  
  
Legolas sighed and wrung her hand softly, "Gandalf . . . Kaye, Gandalf fell into shadow while fending off the Balrog on the Bridge of Khaza-dum . . . we weren't able to reach him in time . . ." he ended in a slight whisper and bowed his head sadly.  
  
By the time he met her gaze once more, he saw that sorrow and pain filled her eyes.  
  
"He's . . . he's gone, then?" she murmured in disbelief, then shook her head sadly as a single tear rolled down her face, "He's gone . . . and it wasn't even as though he died in battle . . . he died fighting an accursed Balrog in the pits of one of the darkest places in Middle Earth!" her sorrow turned to a sudden anger, "He didn't deserve a death like that, Legolas!"  
  
She sniffed sadly and wrapped her fingers tighter around the elf's. Legolas felt her tremble as her pain and anger rose and she struggled to keep her feelings inside.  
  
Then she started to weep once more, but said nothing. Legolas carefully lifted her into his arms and let her lean into his chest. Her delicate fist latched onto his shirt and she curled into his touch as the elf held her tightly.  
  
"Gods Legolas, he's gone . . . he wasn't supposed to die; he was supposed to stay here with us!" she cursed angrily and buried her face into his jerkin.  
  
Legolas stroked her hair and rested his head lightly on hers. He let her weep awhile longer and release her pain. Kaye twirled a strand of her curly brown hair through her fingers restlessly. She shuddered as she took a breath and huddled into the elf's chest for warmth.  
  
By the time she had finally settled down, the two of them had wrapped their arms around one another. Kaye had rested her head gently in the crook of his neck.  
  
"I love you Kaye . . ." Legolas whispered into her hair, ". . . Truly I do . . . always remember that: I love you, and I will never leave you again . . ."  
  
"Please don't leave me . . ." she murmured, "Not again . . . I don't want to watch you walk away from me another time . . ."  
  
The elf kissed her softly on the forehead as she leaned into his arms. She listened to the soft beating of his heart and he to her steady breathing. They sat in silence for the longest time; listening to the evening noises and the elfin melodies drifting through the air. . .  
  
But no matter how she tried, she couldn't find the courage to say 'I love you' in return . . .  
  
---------  
  
A/N: ooo! Little cliffie for ya'll!  
  
Hope you enjoyed! I'll have my next chapter up soon!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	18. The Mirror of Galadriel

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything referring to the LotR, I only own Kaye and the Star of Narulin—that's it though! . . . Except for my own original stories which I want to publish one day . . .  
  
A/N: okey dokey, after this chapter there will either be one really long chapter left, or a couple short ones . . . I'll have to think about it, but hopefully I'll decide soon : )  
  
Oh, and I'm open for any ideas for TTT: The Music of the Night . . . I have the first few chapters in mind, and a basic scheme for later on, but I still need ideas! And I want to know what direction you guys want me to go with (keep in mind, though, I might not use some of them, but I'd be delighted to listen to your suggestions and I'll try to direct the story using those guidelines : )  
  
Well, after that little segment, I'll continue on with 'Narulin'!!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
:: The Mirror of Galadriel::  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
The hobbit turned and started in surprise as Kaye made her way towards them. The half-elf smiled sweetly as she walked beneath the golden leaves.  
  
"Kaye!"  
  
Frodo grinned and went to meet her. The three other hobbits followed behind.  
  
She knelt and hugged the ring bearer. In turn, she embraced Sam, Merry and Pippin too.  
  
"But, Miss Kaye!" Sam started, "Why aren't you back in Rivendell?"  
  
"—Not like we're not happy to see you!" Pippin added quickly.  
  
Kaye laughed softly and hugged them all again. The hobbits then saw tears in her eyes . . . not tears of sorrow or pain, but tears of joy as she looked upon her friends once more.  
  
"The Lord Elrond sent me," she replied, "He decided that it would be best if I were to travel with the rest of the Fellowship . . ." she suddenly smiled brightly, "But tell me: how has Lorien treated you so far?"  
  
"Ah! Have you yet seen the river Nimrodel, Miss Kaye?" Samwise asked, "Such a river as that should be known through more songs! Though, I do believe Legolas knew of one . . ." he added absently.  
  
So the girl listened and smiled serenely as the hobbits one by one told their short tales of the wonders of Lorien. Pippin and Merry especially enjoyed the abundance of food and pipe-weed. Sam had found that the elfin ballads perked a certain interest with him.  
  
"What about you, Frodo?" Kaye asked, turning to her friend.  
  
The ring bearer grinned feebly, "Just the wood itself is enough to satisfy me."  
  
Kaye smiled and nodded, "Aye, Lorien is gorgeous even in the winter months . . . not a single leaf falls to the ground until the green leaves of spring bloom forth . . ." she sighed and closed her eyes as if listening to the wind, "Enjoy the serenity while you can, my friends . . ."  
  
----------  
  
Kaye made her way carefully through the mallorn trees as the afternoon light began to fade away slowly. The golden leaves shimmered entrancingly and danced in the evening breeze. In the distance, laughter could be heard along with the fain singing of the elves.  
  
She gazed to the flets and houses built among the trees, and then to the canopies along the ground.  
  
The half-elf started, however, when she saw a single figure gliding across the earth. The elfin maiden had a mane of gold and her brow was lined with gems so fair. A snowy white gown was draped over her shoulders elegantly.  
  
Hastily, Kaye bowed and clasped her hands in front of her, "My Lady Galadriel," she murmured.  
  
The Lady smiled and gestured for the girl to rise, "You have gone through much toil, Kaye . . . Elrond has told me much of what you've been through in the past . . . what burdens you've had to bear alone and even now it is yours to carry . . ."  
  
Kaye lifted her hand from the folds of her gown and watched the pearl-white ring dazzle in the sunlight. She nodded slowly and her gaze grew distant, ". . . Do you feel it, Galadriel? Do you feel as though Nenya is holding you back from something?" she asked softly.  
  
The maiden smiled sadly and bowed her head gently, "Nenya and all the other rings of power have been weighed down by a force . . ."  
  
"But Narulin isn't a ring of power, is it?" Kaye inquired quietly.  
  
Galadriel was silent for a moment before gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kaye . . . even the elves cannot create a ring strong enough to resist the Dark Lord . . . even if we wish it to be so . . ." she wordlessly gestured for the girl to follow.  
  
The pair walked in silence beneath the golden trees and passed beneath the evening glow. The Lady led Kaye through a series of groves and up flights of stairs that twirled gracefully around the tree trunks. She stopped then, on a single flet in what seemed to be the center of Lorien.  
  
The Lady drifted towards the edge of the platform, "Tell me, what you see below us?"  
  
Kaye stepped beside her and peered over the edge. Several canopies lined the trunk of the tree and a single fountain bubbled next to it. A small smile crept onto her face as she noticed the friendly faces of the Fellowship moving about.  
  
"My friends," she replied, "Elessar, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas . . . Frodo and the other hobbits . . ."  
  
"Do you care about them?" Galadriel inquired gently.  
  
She nodded, "With all my heart; I would do anything for them."  
  
The Lady said nothing but stared over the edge. Her eyes fell on each one of the Fellowship until they stopped on a single person, ". . . Do you love Legolas, Kaye?"  
  
It was her turn to be silent as she watched the elf move among the canopies. She did love him, didn't she? She cared more about him than anyone else . . . maybe even Frodo. But something was holding her back from giver her entire heart away . . .  
  
Kaye shook her head and rubbed her arm gingerly, "I cannot say, milady . . . my heart tells me that he's the one . . . but something keeps me from truly giving away my love . . ."  
  
"Kaye . . . you asked me before if Narulin was a ring of power . . ." Galadriel said softly, "And I told you that not even and elfin-made ring would be strong enough to resist Sauron's pull . . . The Dark Lord has always been searching for Narulin . . . just as he's been searching for the One. He is a sly one that he is; he has ways of getting closer to you than you know . . .  
  
"Now that you are traveling with the Fellowship, Sauron will have his ways of sneaking into your protective circle," she continued darkly, "He has already come to you in the form of another, hasn't he? Boromir . . . I believe it was," she said without waiting for a response, "He will continue this scheme until he receives what he wants . . ."  
  
Galadriel now turned to face the half-elf, "I come bearing no council, Kaye, but I do warn you: even those who you believe are your friends can deceive you . . .  
  
"Beware, Kaye, for the Eye has many spies and watches you and Fellowship every moment . . . don't let your guard down even for a second . . ." -----------  
  
Frodo woke with a start. The hobbit's eyes darted around the camp where the rest of the Fellowship slept peacefully. Pippin mumbled something in his sleep about more pipe-weed while the other two hobbits remained still. Aragorn and Boromir rested on either end of the camp and Gimli slept with his axe crossed over his chest. Frodo then noticed that Kaye had fallen asleep in Legolas's arms in the base of a tree trunk.  
  
But it wasn't Pippin's constant babbling that woke him . . . it had been something else . . .  
  
Then, Frodo saw the single white-clad maiden gliding across the earth. The hobbit watched in silent awe as the Lady Galadriel motionlessly beckoned to him with her very presence.  
  
He stood cautiously and followed. The Lady led the hobbit through the twilight dancing through trees and down the hills of Caras Galladhon. Their path led them through the mallorn trees to an enclosed garden open to the starry night sky. A stream trickled steadily into a small pool and a pedestal had been placed in the center.  
  
Galadriel took a silver pitcher from the pedestal and dipped it into the stream wordlessly.  
  
She turned as Frodo approached, "Will you look into the mirror, Frodo Baggins? For before you now is the Mirror of Galadriel . . ."  
  
"Do you advise me to look?" the hobbit asked warily.  
  
"I am not here to counsel you this way or that . . . but I do believe that you have enough courage and wisdom to decide to look for yourself." Galadriel replied.  
  
Frodo stared at the silver basin curiously.  
  
The Lady smiled sadly and poured the clear liquid into the pool, "The mirror shows many things . . . things that were, things that are . . . and some things that have not yet come to pass . . . but what it wishes to see, even the wisest cannot tell," she said and let the last drop of water fall, "Do you still wish to look?"  
  
He stared at the crystalline water and looked into its depths. The hobbit stepped onto the foot of the pedestal and peered into the basin. Almost immediately, the water cleared and faded into a scene. It was a series of pictures involving each member of the Fellowship. Pippin and Merry, Sam . . . then there was a scene with Kaye and Legolas embracing one another.  
  
The pool rippled and a gray, smoky sky appeared in the distance. But before the hobbit, stood a single figure clad in a deep blue with their curly brown hair billowing in the wind. They raised their hand into the air and a blinding flash enveloped the basin. When it cleared, Frodo was staring into the placid eyes of a maiden. Her eyes were glazed over eerily and the shattered remnants pearly-white jewel lay before her.  
  
This too faded into a new scene. It was the Shire . . . only now the sky had been painted a fiery red and the calm homes of the hobbits were up in flames. Frodo stared in horror as orcs patrolled the peaceful lands with their weapons and torches. Hobbits were lined along the sides of the roads as the orcs watched them with their malicious eyes.  
  
The Shire melted away and the hobbit nearly cried out as a single fiery eye devoured the pool. The hobbit trembled as the Eye seemed to call to him from beyond, "Suddenly, it felt as if the Ring around his neck grew heavier and heavier until it seemed that he was being drawn towards the basin.  
  
"Do not touch the water . . ." Galadriel said softly.  
  
And it seemed as if her voice had broken the spell and the Eye faded. In the same motion, the pull was broken and Frodo was flung backwards to the ground. He gasped and clutched his shirt as steam hissed from the pool.  
  
"Do no fear what you have seen; Frodo of the Shire . . . For it is also in my mind . . ." Galadriel murmured softly, "But do not think that the woods of Lorien are enough to defend against the Dark Lord's prying eyes . . ." She hooded her eyes, "He will never stop hunting you . . ."  
  
Frodo looked down at the Ring and placed it carefully in his palm.  
  
"Your coming is to us as the footsteps of Doom . . ." the Lady continued, "If you were to fail, so would all who reside in Middle Earth . . . The Ring must be destroyed by you and you alone."  
  
The hobbit fingered the golden band warily and felt his heart being tugged by the evil within. He shuddered and let the moonlight dance along the golden sheen. He remembered reluctantly what Sam had said earlier about the quest not being a job for hobbits . . .  
  
Maybe he was right . . .  
  
"If you ask it of me . . . I will give you the One Ring," Frodo whispered and held out his palm, "It is too great a task for me . . ."  
  
The Lady stared wide-eyed at the Ring and cautiously stepped forward towards him, "You give it to me freely . . . I do not deny that I have much desired the One—," her voice suddenly deepened, "But in place of a Dark Lord you shall have a queen! Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the Sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth!"  
  
She lifted up her hand and her ring issued forth a light that illuminated only her. She stood before Frodo seeming now tall beyond measurement and beautiful beyond enduring, terrible and worshipful. She let her hand fall to her side and the light faded. Before him now, the Lady stood shrunken; a slender elf-woman, clad in simple white, whose gentle voice was soft and sad.  
  
"I pass the test . . ." she murmured, "I will diminish and go into the West and remain Galadriel . . ."  
  
Frodo watched her for but a moment before shaking his head and closing his fist around the Ring, "I cannot do this alone."  
  
The Lady smiled sadly and lowered her eyes, "You are a ring bearer, Frodo; to bear a ring of power is to be alone . . ." she knelt in front of him and gently clasped his hand; her smile fading, "But this is your task; if you shall not succeed . . .  
  
"No one will."  
  
----------  
  
A/N: yay!! Alrighty then, well I'll try and update as soon as possible, but for the time being, please send me your ideas on how you want TTT: The Music of the Night to go . . .  
  
So please review!!!  
  
Ja'ne!! 


	19. Gimli's Lament

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!!! [Sobs hysterically-then suddenly perks up] but I do own Kaye and Narulin and Ilidas and Taelin, so that's not too bad!  
  
A/N: alrighty then!! Only one more chapter after this, then it's off to TTT: The Music of the Night!!!  
  
I do, however, need lyric ideas . . . so if you could email them to me that would be a big help! (remember, though, they have to be related to the story : )  
  
But for future reference: PLEASE VOTE NOW IF YOU WANT KAYE TO FIGHT OR NOT AT HELM'S DEEP!!! I have an idea either way, but I want to know your opinion before I get to that part in the next fic!  
  
Sorry if this chappie seems a little . . . erm . . . [cough]crappy[cough][cough] but once again, I was in a hurry to update and I had a slight case of writer's block so . . . please don't flame me!!!!  
  
Well, then . . . if it appears that there is nothing else to say—  
  
On with the story!!  
  
:: Gimli's Lament::  
  
Kaye's PoV  
  
I stirred suddenly and blinked open my eyes. It took me a moment to realize that I was starting into Legolas's tunic; that I had fallen asleep in his arms. His chest rose and fell steadily and my head lifted with it. I blushed, but did not mind. I breathed deeply as the scent of roses and evergreens emitted from the elf.  
  
Careful not to wake him, I gently rolled over onto the ground beside him and stared into the gray morning sky. Sunlight danced through the boughs high above and birds nestled themselves in the trees around us.  
  
After awhile, I rose slowly and grabbed my traveling clothes and boots. And quietly, I slipped off and away from the encampment.  
  
My footsteps were muted along the grass. Only a few other elves walked among the trees and everything else was still.  
  
I soon came upon a silver stream flowing softly through the trees. I placed my clothes along the bank and knelt along the edge. For a moment, I stared at the crystalline water before I dipped my hands into the ice-cold liquid.  
  
Shimmering droplets of water splashed over my faced and sent a shiver down my spine. But the feeling refreshed me and I felt cleansed once more. I sighed and raised my face towards the heavens and took in the sun's morning rays.  
  
But as I watched the mallorn-trees sway in the breeze, I heard a faint rustle of grass from behind me. There was also a low mumbling following after it.  
  
I smiled and wiped my hands on my gown. I knew that grumble anywhere, even if it be from one I hardly knew.  
  
"Good morning, Gimli," I said to him as I turned. The dwarf looked rather surprised to see me and hesitated to move any closer.  
  
Laughing gently, I gestured to the ground beside me, "Will you sit with me for a moment?" I asked, "It's been rather quiet lately . . . and you look like you need someone to talk to . . ."  
  
Gimli stood where he was for a moment, and I noticed that within his eyes there was something inside that held a trace of sorrow and dismay. Finally, he strode over to me and placed himself along the bank of the stream.  
  
"Does something trouble you, Gimli?" I inquired softly.  
  
He sighed forlornly and shook his head, "I only wish that we could have stayed here in the Golden Wood longer . . . I feel as though this will be the worst parting I have yet to go through on this journey . . ."  
  
The dwarf trailed off sadly and I watched him as he wallowed in his despair. He seemed genuinely depressed at the thought of departing, and it was only my guess as of why.  
  
But before I could respond, he continued, "I have never seen one so fair as the Lady Galadriel . . ." he murmured with a faint, dreamy twinkle in his eye, "Not even the jewels or the mithril of the dwarves can match her beauty . . ."  
  
It took me a moment before I smiled playfully, "Does our dwarf-friend here have a new perspective on the elves?" I nudged him jestingly on the shoulder and watched as his face burn red with embarrassment.  
  
He puffed up his chest and muttered something inaudible, "Well, I—I well . . . erm . . . Only for the Lady of the Galadhrim! That makes no difference towards that confounded elf back there!" he said defiantly and jerked his head towards the campsite.  
  
I merely laughed and shook my head, "What about myself? Am I not from their kin also?"  
  
Gimli went red to the face and bowed his head as his anger died away, "Nay . . . forgive me of my outburst; dwarves and elves, you know . . . haven't really gotten along for some time now . . ."  
  
"Well maybe this is a new age for them to become friends once more," I told him, "You have already proven that dwarves are not as greedy as some believe them to be . . . and you have proven to yourself that the elves are not as bad as they seem . . ." I gave him a small smile, "What say you? Do you think I am wrong to believe such a thing?"  
  
The dwarf eyed me for a moment before having his gaze land on the stream in front of him. He was silent for a moment as he gave the notion a thought. After awhile, he lifted his gaze and turned to me; a grin on his face, "You might be right . . . who knows, though? The world turns in ways we do not expect!"  
  
I smiled, "Who knows?"  
  
He took in a deep breath of the morning air and folded his arms over his chest, "Well then . . . I suppose I should take one final tour of the wood, shouldn't I? Do you wish to come with me?" he asked then, with a bit a pink burning at his ears.  
  
"In a moment, Gimli," I said with a grin and gestured towards my folded clothes. The dwarf blushed quickly and nodded.  
  
I watched him as he made his way a bit further into the woods and waited by a tree. Making sure he was not looking, I quickly slipped off my gown and put on my traveling trousers and tunic. Being made by the elves in Rivendell, the fabric had much more of an elegant feel than something of a man-origin. A silky cloth lined the tunic and appeared out of the sleeves and where the heavier fabric was cut diagonally across the abdomen. The collar was cut squared and ran nearly out to the edge of my shoulders.  
  
I took a single ribbon from the pouch along my waist and tied my hair in a bun; with only a few unruly strands laying about my ears.  
  
Peering into the water once more, I stared down at my reflection.  
  
It took me awhile before I realized what exactly it was that held my attention. Even though it was faint and subtle, there were traces of my father's bloodline along my features. My ears weren't fully pointed and parts of my skin were blotchy and flushed. My hair did not hold the sheen that the other elves possessed and my footsteps were hardly graceful.  
  
It seemed as though it was the first time I had noticed it . . . but I didn't seem to mind . . . it was my father's last tie to the world. I smiled sadly; it was as if his final memory was within me . . . (A/N: corny, yes, I know)  
  
As if entranced, I reached up to touch my cheek—  
  
But I stopped when I saw a pair of glowing, lamp-like eyes reflecting in the water.  
  
I jumped and looked up abruptly, as if expecting to see a beast of some kind on the other side of the stream . . . but there was nothing . . .  
  
Only a slight hiss could be heard in the wind . . . a hiss that sounded oddly enough like 'precious' . . .  
  
I shook my head. Only my mind playing tricks on me, I decided and rose. I fastened my cloak around my neck and started back towards Gimli.  
  
-----------  
  
It felt sort of awkward walking beside the dwarf when I seemed to tower over him by at least a couple feet. But Gimli did not seem to mind, in fact, it appeared as though he rather enjoyed my company.  
  
"So tell me . . . how did you come to know the hobbits?" he asked as we made our way through the Golden Wood, "They seem to speak of you often."  
  
I smiled weakly, "While I lived in Rivendell, Lord Elrond and . . ." I stopped suddenly and tried to force out the words, ". . . and Gandalf would visit one another often . . . there was a time when Elrond sent me with Gandalf to the Shire; he believed I would be safer there . . ."  
  
The dwarf nodded sadly as the memory of the wizard came back to him. For a moment I though he was ready to weep, but he forced back the tears and shook his head, "I have heard few tales of the Shire, and some from your hobbit friends . . . they truly miss it dearly. But what of you? Do you long for it also?"  
  
I sighed sadly and shook my head, "For a while it was like a home to me . . . I had friends there and there was always someone looking out for you . . . but now . . . now I don't know where my home is, Gimli," my gaze fell to my feet, "My mother originated from Rivendell, and my father from Rohan . . . but then again I was practically raised in the Shire . . ."  
  
He nodded, "Ah . . . well then . . ." he stammered and tried to find the right words, "That more or less makes you welcomed in either of those places, does it not?"  
  
I stopped suddenly and stared at the dwarf. I had never thought of it like that . . . maybe he was right . . .  
  
Then I grinned and let out a soft laugh, "Of course . . . it does appear to be that way doesn't it?"  
  
------------  
  
We returned to find the Fellowship already packing up their final belongings. They paused; however, when they saw the dwarf and I enter the premises. I then watched as the dwarf returned to his normal irritable self in front of our companions. I could only smile and shake my head as I went to go help the others prepare.  
  
Not a minute passed by before Haldir and several other elves approached us. Aragorn went to greet them and listened as they spoke to him in elfish.  
  
The Dunadain returned to us shortly thereafter, "The elves of Lorien have provided us with boats to sail us down the Great River Anduin. They have also gifted us with supplies to last several weeks."  
  
I slung my pack over my shoulder, "Do they wish us to leave now?"  
  
He nodded, "The sooner we leave, the better; we will be able to make it further down the river before nightfall."  
  
An eerie hush fell over the Fellowship at the thought of leaving. I glanced towards Gimli and noticed the sorrow had returned to him. I thought of going over to comfort him, but decided against it in fear of bruising his pride.  
  
So Haldir and the other elves led us silently through the wood and down the hills of Caras Galadhon towards the winding river. Already they could see several elves packing several elegantly carved vessels ready to bear us forth.  
  
We approached the shoreline and stared in awe at the scene of curling mist.  
  
I suddenly felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned and faced Haldir as he stood before me.  
  
"The Lady Galadriel wishes to see you, milady."  
  
He turned and started to lead me away from the group. I followed him until we came to a small clearing near the river. Under the morning light, the Lady of the Galadhrim stood waiting for me.  
  
Cautiously, I placed myself before her and waited.  
  
"I fear that once you and the Fellowship depart from these woods, it will be the last any other being has seen of Lorien . . ." she said delicately, "The time has come for our people to diminish into the West . . . I believe that the reign of the Lady and the Lord of Lorien is fading."  
  
She paused for a moment and studied my face, "Both your father and your mother's blood runs within you . . . do not think that they would want you to despair over your bloodline; they both loved you dearly . . ."  
  
"I know, Galadriel . . ." I said sadly.  
  
The Lady smiled halfheartedly and gently placed her delicate hand against my cheek, "There is nothing I can give you Kaye, daughter of Taelin and Ilidas; Bearer of Narulin . . . There is nothing that I might present to you that would help you on your quest . . . All that I can give is my blessing that you and your company will stay strong until the evil hovering over this land fades . . ."  
  
I bowed my head, "That is what I wish also . . . and that none of my companions should come to any harm, especially Frodo and the other hobbits . . ." I sighed quietly, "I have no need for any gift, Galadriel . . . as long as my friends are well, that's all I need to go on."  
  
The Lady help my gaze a moment longer and clasped my hand firmly, "You have your father's spirit, Kaye, and your mother's love."  
  
I felt tears forming in my ears at her words, but she said no more.  
  
"Goodbye, milady," I murmured.  
  
------------  
  
I returned to my companions and waited among them. I saw Gimli move towards one of the boats and peered inside.  
  
He lifted a single package wrapped in a large leaf.  
  
"Cram?" he said in distaste.  
  
I laughed and shook my head, "Nay, Gimli, that is elfin way-bread; lembas as the elves here call them . . . I do believe they are more palatable than the crams of the Dale-men . . ."  
  
But the dwarf had already taken a bite out of the elfin bread and his eyes grew wide with delight. He began to devour the rest and I laughed merrily.  
  
"No, no more, Gimli!" I giggled and swiped the food from his hand playfully, "Only a few bites are enough to fill the stomach of a grown man!" I shook my head, "We'll need these anyway on our journey ahead."  
  
The dwarf chuckled also and hoisted his axe over his shoulder, "Aye! But to tell you the truth, I almost can't wait! I'm eager to dig my axe into some orc flesh!"  
  
I smiled and sat down at the base of a tree, "Are you sure about that? You still seemed rather smitten by the Lady Galadriel earlier," I cocked my head, "By the way . . . it appeared that the Lady came to you once more . . . she gave you something . . . would you mind me asking what it was?"  
  
Gimli blushed furiously and mumbled something inaudible, but then his expression softened and he sighed, "I merely asked for a single hair from her golden head . . ." he smiled sadly, "She gave me three . . ."  
  
I stared at him kindly and grinned. I did not say anymore, however and let him remain in his memories of the Fair Galadriel.  
  
Then I realized that all the boats had been readied and the Fellowship stood prepared to depart. I gently nudged Gimli on the shoulder and stood to make my way towards the vessels. As I approached, I noticed a line of elves holding out nine ivy-green cloaks before us.  
  
They handed them to each of us along with a matching brooch formed in the shape of a green leaf veined with silver. Each of us murmured their thanks and solemnly made our way towards the boats.  
  
Aragorn, Sam, and Frodo occupied the first while Boromir, Merry, and Pippin rode in the next and Legolas, Gimli, and I sailed in the final.  
  
As we rounded the bend in the river, a single white-clad maiden stood along the shoreline; the Lady Galadriel. She raised her delicate hand to us in farewell as we drifted across the water.  
  
'Be brave Kaye . . . your greatest task is but ahead of you and the Fellowship; be ready and keep your heard strong . . ." her voice murmured in my mind, "Let the memory of Lothlorien and your friends give you perseverance to continue on . . ."  
  
All I could do was nod and watch as she faded away behind the trees; disappearing for good from our sight.  
  
But I could not keep from smiling sorrowfully as I heard Gimli murmur quietly to himself: "Farewell fair Lady of the Galadhrim . . ." and watched as a single tear fell to the bottom of the boat.  
  
-------------  
  
A/N: well that was somewhat long!  
  
LoL, but I hope you all enjoyed! Remember to vote on how you want TTT: The Music of the Night to go and if you want Kaye to fight in Helm's Deep!  
  
TTYL!!  
  
Kitkat 


	20. Many Partings

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!!!! :: sobs hysterically:: AND to top it all off, this is the last chapter!!!!!!

A/N: Finally, the last chapter!!! YAY!!!!!!! (Sorry if it sounds a little choppy, I stayed up until 1:00 last night trying to finish it for all of you! So don't hate me!!!!)

Well then, I hope you guys all had fun with this story! I know I did, and I can't wait to see you all again in TTT: The Music of the Night!!

This chapter is also dedicated to my cousin, without whom, I would have probably never continued to write this fic!

(you should all thank her!!)

Enjoy!!

And so for the final chapter . . .

:: Many Partings::

Kaye's PoV

The river swept us henceforth southwards towards the sea and the Falls of Rauros. Outside of Lorien, the sky was gray and the scent of a storm hung in the air. Other than the splashing water against the shore, Anduin flowed quietly and swiftly.

Our three little boats were dwarfed to the Great River, but together we paddled along one another.

At one pointed when we sailed in a small group, we all sat in an eerie hush. Until, that is, Legolas turned to me and asked, "Would you mind breaking this silence, Kaye?" he smiled and winked discretely.

I blushed furiously, "Do you wish for me to sing?"

Overhearing our conversation, Sam turned to us and nodded vigorously, "Will you, Miss Kaye? It's been awhile since I've heard any songs from home!"

Pippin also nodded, "Would you? It would be nice to take our minds off of things for at least a moment."

I glanced around to the faces of the others, but they did not seem to protest.

Taking a deep breath, I searched through my mind to remember any song from the Shire. After a moment, I smiled sadly and gave a sigh:

'_Upon the hearth and fire red,_

_Beneath there is a bed;_

_But not yet weary are our feet,_

_Still round the corner we may meet_

_A sudden tree or standing stone_

_That none have seen but we alone_

-:-  
  
'_Tree and flower and leaf and grass,_

_Let the pass! Let them pass!_

_Hill and water under sky_

_Pass them by! Pass them by!_

-:-  
  
'_Still round the corner we may wait_

_A new road or a secret gate,_

_And though we pass them by today,_

_Tomorrow we may come this way_

_And take the hidden paths that run_

_Towards the moon or to the sun._

-:-  
  
'_Apple, thorn and nut and sloe,_

_Let them go! Let them go!_

_Sand and stone and pool and dell,_

_Fare you well! Fare you well!_

-:-  
  
'_Home is behind, the world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadows to the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Then world behind and home ahead,_

_We'll wander back to home and bed._

-:-  
  
_'Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,_

_All shall fade! All shall fade . . .'_

My voice died away along the shoreline as the last echo faded against the trees. My companions remained silent for the longest time. I bowed my head and felt embarrassment course through me from bringing up such a painful subject as home.

"I'm sorry," I murmured sadly.

Aragorn quietly placed his paddle on his lap and shook his head, "Nay, do not apologize; we should all probably try to remember our homes at times like these . . . what we should be fighting for . . ."

Sam nodded, "Besides, it is my fault; I asked you to sing a song from home," he smiled weakly, "Aragorn is right, though—about remembering the Shire and all . . . it was a lovely song, Miss Kaye, and I'm thankful that you sang it to us."

I smiled meekly, "Thank you Sam."

Boromir raised his face towards the sky and blinked at the sunlight peeking through the clouds, "It's noon . . . we should be getting closer to the Falls of Rauros . . ."

The ranger nodded and took up his oar once more, "Aye, soon we will set up camp for the night."

So the company took up their paddles and resided back into silence.

Before we had gotten too far, Gimli turned to face me and gave me a gruff smile, "Thank you, Kaye, it was truly a wonderful tune . . ." he leaned a little closer and whispered in my ear, "That confounded elf is lucky to have someone like you."

I blushed and glanced up at Legolas; sure that he had heard. But if he had he made no sign . . . only, that is, a faint shade of pink burning at the tips of his ears. I smiled and kept my eyes low as I took up my oar and plunged it into the water; stirring up a small whirlpool.

Several hours passed before Aragorn cried out as two stone forms rose high into the heavens.

"Behold the Argonath, the pillars of Kings!" the Dunadain murmured and kept his eyes upon the great statues of the rulers of old. Both pairs of eyes were blurred from time and crannied brows frowned upon the North. The left hand of each was raised palm outwards; in gesture of warning; in their right there was an axe and upon their mantles they wore crumbling helms and crowns.

Awe filled within us as we passed through the Gates. Beyond, the Falls of Rauros thundered with a mighty power. We were now at the center of the long oval lake, Nen Hithoel and on either side of us rose up steep hills that shone with the midday's golden sunlight.

Two peaks were molded into the earth; on the left, Amon Lhaw, and on the right, Amon Hen.

Aragorn ordered the boats towards the shoreline on the West side. The vessels groaned along the gravel as we made contact with the solid earth.

Gratefully, the hobbits were the first to leave the boats and plant their feet on the ground.

We dragged the boats onto shore and lit a small fire. We lay our cloaks and bags along the ground and stretched our weary legs.

Sam huddled underneath a small boulder with all his bags around him, "Hobbits were not meant for water," he mumbled, "I do not like boats at all . . . not at all . . ."

I smiled sadly and shed my cloak onto the ground. The sun's rays were enough to warm me, even when occasional clouds would block it out. I then found myself moving towards the bank of the river and staring across towards the Eastern shore.

A shiver ran down my spine. I could sense it here . . . I could sense the black pits of Mordor even from many leagues away.

Small shapes darted along the trees across from us. And even over the roaring of the falls, I could still hear their clanking armor.

Sighing, I turned back towards my companions, only to find Legolas standing alone on the border of the woods; his keen eyes searching through the trees. Carefully, I made my way towards him and quietly stood beside the elf.

"Legolas?"

"We should not linger here," he said darkly.

"Orcs patrol the eastern shore," Aragorn said as he approached, "We shall wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me, Elessar," the elf said rather sternly and turned to his companion, "But a shadow looms over these woods . . . I do not like the feel of it . . ."

I shivered suddenly. I felt it also . . . but what it was, I did not know. I longed to plead the ranger otherwise . . . but maybe it was nothing . . . maybe waiting for nightfall was best . . .

I sighed and shook my head dismissing the thought. We should leave, though . . . it didn't feel safe here . . .

But deciding to get as much rest as I could, I started to lie among the shady trees—but then I realized something was wrong; that something was missing—

". . . And after that! It gets even better! Filthy stinking marshes as far as the eye can see!" Gimli told the others gruffly and continued on to tell of the horrors of the lands of Mordor.

. . . I wasn't listening . . . I was staring at my companion's empty bed.

Frodo was gone . . .

And so was Boromir . . .

Dread filled my heart. Oh gods . . . not again . . . he wouldn't!! I felt my heart pound fearfully as I stood in silent shock.

Memories raced back to me from that fateful night in Rivendell so many months ago . . . the memories that haunted my dreams ever still . . .

_But he didn't seem to hear me, as if he were in a daze, "If I cannot bring back the One . . . Narulin will have to do . . ."_

"_Please . . ." tears came to my eyes and I shook my head, "Please don't . . ."_

"_With Narulin . . . Gondor might defeat Sauron once and for all . . ."_

"_Please, Boromir . . ." I said tearfully as I saw the final point of the sword glittering in the moonlight. Oh, gods, he was going to do it . . . whatever was wrong with him . . . he was going to do it!_

_I turned my head away, "Please don't . . ."_

That was it, wasn't it? The feeling in the air . . . the shadow that loomed over the woods . . . it was Him . . .

He was back.

Suddenly, I broke through the trees and into the woods in a desperate hastening. Whether my companions noticed my leave, I did not know . . . I only knew that I had to keep running; that I had to find Frodo. Cold sweat perspired off my brow as I felt my horror pulse within my veins.

"Fight it, Boromir," I whispered under my ragged breath.

Stone statures and pillars formed forgotten rubble around me. I trudged up the hills of Amon Hen as fast as I could. I could hear faint voices ahead and my heart raced faster.

I could see them now; the tall, burly warrior standing next to the tiny hobbit. Fear flashed before Frodo's eyes as he stared at the man before him.

"Frodo!"

The hobbit turned as I approached. Boromir switched his attention to me also. His expression was friendly enough, but a gleam in his eyes told me otherwise.

I tried to catch my breath, "What's going on?"

Frodo did not answer, but his large blue eyes flashed quickly towards Boromir. I turned to the warrior, but he did not speak either. I felt a cold tension between the two as well as a dark presence among them . . . maybe it was nothing?

But I would not take any chances.

I moved towards the hobbit, "You worried me nearly to death, Frodo!" I tried to sound confident and reassuring even as I kept my attention on the man behind me, "But come, we will surely be missed . . ." I gently grasped his shoulder and began to lead him back down the slope.

But suddenly, a firm hand latched onto my arm. I turned and came to face Boromir; his eyes blazing angrily and a fearful malice flashed before them. It was then I truly saw the same evil inside that possessed him so long ago. It was stronger this time, and it felt as though it was the Dark Lord's hand on my arm.

This, however, was not the Boromir I knew . . .

My eyes narrowed and I returned his hard glare, "Fight it Boromir," I commanded and waited for some sign of change in him, but there was none.

"It is folly, Kaye . . . do you not see that a simple ring like Narulin will never come to subdue the One? You and all the others will perish under its power . . ."

I did not answer, but against my will, I began to tremble as his grip tightened. I could feel Frodo's fear as it seemed to emit from him like flames from a fire . . . but I would not let the Dark Lord take him!

"You are not yourself, Boromir," I muttered, "Fight it, dammit; you're stronger than this . . ." I let my voice soften, "Your will is mightier than His trickery . . . will you not fight back?"

For a brief second, I thought I saw a glow of humanity within him, but it was soon gone.

With an urge of strength, I ripped my arms away and hid Frodo behind me. The warrior advanced, but we backed away in the same motion.

"Frodo . . ." I whispered to him behind me, "Frodo, listen to me . . . I want you to run back to the Fellowship as soon as you can . . ."

"What about you?" he asked and watched the warrior warily.

I tried to force a reassuring smile, "This has happened before, Frodo, let me handle it; but you must go to the Fellowship . . . please, do this for me . . ."

The hobbit only looked up at me sadly. I could see the pain and suffering in his eyes and I longed to embrace him and make all the pain go away. He did not make any gesture towards me, but I saw the understanding within him.

Boromir stalked us dangerously, "The Ring should be mine!" he roared.

Immediately, I pushed Frodo away as the warrior lunged for us. He missed the hobbit, but forced me to the ground painfully. Leaves fluttered around me, but I heard Boromir growl angrily.

The warrior shoved me roughly into the earth and rapidly started to stumble towards the hobbit. I cleared my head and rolled onto my stomach just as Boromir started to regain his footing.

I quickly grasped onto his ankle and sent him crashing to the ground. Frodo still stood rigid with shock; he still had not made any move to leave.

"Run, Frodo!" I cried as I struggled to keep the man down, "Boromir is not himself!"

The hobbit only stood there. Gods, what was his problem with listening to people when they told him to run?

"Wh-what about you—?!"

"Just go!" I yelled.

Boromir not tried to get up again, but I dragged him down. Frodo began to back away into the woods as the warrior whipped around and tried to grasp onto my collar.

But when he noticed the hobbit leaving, he shoved me to the ground.

"Give me the Ring!" he thundered and whirled on Frodo.

The hobbit's face fell with dread as he turned and sprinted off. But Boromir was too quick for him and latched onto his cloak. Frodo tripped and the warrior immediately pounced on him; trying to wrestle away the Ring.

"Boromir!" I cried and leapt to my feet, "Boromir, stop it—!"

But my voice died away as a familiar—but unwanted—rush of pain pounded through my veins. My vision blurred and I felt my lungs constrict painfully as a wave of darkness swept over my heard.

I heard Boromir curse furiously—

Frodo was gone . . .

He had put on the Ring.

I fell to my knees as my strength left me. I gasped for breath and clutched a pile of leaves tightly in my fist until my knuckles turned white. A raging fire of agony licked at my blood and my heart.

Firm hands gripped my shoulders and tears filled my eyes; tears of both pain and sorrow as I saw the blurred image of Boromir before me. Sauron had taken him; tainted his heart for lust of the Ring . . . the warrior was gone from all reasoning.

My body shook from both trembling and the man rocking me back and forth.

"Kaye!"

I blinked, but the pain still lingered . . .

But . . .

But there had been concern in his voice . . . had the Dark Lord's presence finally left him for good? Was he back to his normal self?

"Kaye what's wrong?!"

I heard it again . . . only this time, I sensed as though the warrior was close to tears.

A shiver raced through my spin and I felt my blood run cold.

"Boromir . . ." I stammered between breaths, "Boromir . . . where's . . . Frodo?"

I saw the man shake his head and a tear fell on my arm. As if breaking the spell—the pain ceased and I regained control over my body. Somewhere, Frodo had taken off the Ring. I blinked back the pain remaining and stared sadly at the warrior before me . . .

"Boromir . . ."

"I should have never come," he muttered, "It happened back in Rivendell . . . I should have known that it would happen again—!"

I shook my head, "Nay, Boromir . . . tis not your fault of such comings . . ." I smiled halfheartedly, "You were strong enough to fight back! Your heart was in the right place the entire time!"

He rocked his head back and forth, "I nearly did it again, Kaye . . . With these hands of mine . . . I-I would have probably killed both you and Frodo . . ."

The man took a shuddering breath as tears streamed down his face. He did not say anymore as he continued to weep. Pity overcame me and I gently wrapped my arms around his neck in comfort. His body shook, but I tried to calm him as much as I could . . .

My eyes also began to fill with tears and I looked to him for strength.

I sniffed sadly . . . but suddenly I caught a whiff of a foul scent in the air.

Alarmed, I stood quickly and looked around. Boromir noticed my panic and stood also, even if tears were still flowing.

"What is it?"

I frowned and made my way closer to the smell . . . I felt my heart stop briefly as I recognized the foul stench. Quickly, I turned to the man and grasped his arm gently.

Fear raced through me, and the warrior obviously knew it.

"Hurry, Boromir!" I cried as I sprinted off, "The Uruk-hai are near!!"

-----------

The warrior had finally regained his senses and his long strides quickly overtook mine. From behind, I shouted the general direction of the scent.

"They're closer now Boromir!" I yelled as I stumbled over the hillside. And indeed it was; their stench was so strong it was beginning to make me dizzy. As well as the fact that their Black Speech chants began to ring through the trees.

As we trudged up a final hill, I stumbled slightly and slid further down then intended. When I shook my head and cleared my mind, I gasped as I looked up.

Below, what seemed like hundreds of Uruk-hai thundered along the forest floor. Their armor clanked and their weapons clashed together.

They seemed to have begun to surround something . . .

My heart plummeted to the pit of my stomach when I caught sight of the familiar pair of blonde-haired hobbits standing helplessly in-between the line of orcs.

They weren't moving . . . I could almost feel their fear enveloping them.

Fools!! I cursed inwardly.

I couldn't hold myself back, though; I had to help them and their foolish tactics.

Blindly, I stumbled down the hillside towards the two hobbits as Boromir cried after me and his stomping footsteps followed. The Uruk-hai were closer now; I couldn't slow down.

"Merry! Pippin!"

The two hobbits turned as I ran to them. Even if the orcs were surrounding us, I didn't care as long as I was there to protect them.

"Kaye!!"

I whirled as Boromir cried out my name. I nearly cried out myself when I realized that an orc was nearly three feet away from me. On instinct, I raised my hand and against me will, Narulin's light shot through the air—

----------

"Look!!"

Legolas and Gimli turned as the Dunadain pointed to the sky. A glow as bright as day rose above the trees and the cry of screeching orcs could be heard shortly there-after.

"It's Kaye!" the elf cried in both alarm and wonder/

Aragorn plunged Anduril into the flesh of a nearby Uruk-hai he had been fighting and quickly raced through the horde that still flowed from an unknown source.

"Hurry—!" he roared but was quickly cut off by the blast of a single horn that caused the trees to shudder.

"The Horn of Gondor!"

----------

"Come on!" Boromir cried as he started to clear a path with his sword.

We obliged quickly and followed close behind. We did not get far, however as the swarm of orcs continued to pour in and we were surrounded once more.

Their ugly faces leered at us; knowing that we could never escape. I shivered as I stared at them; it haunted me that they had once been elves . . .

Boromir continued to slash his sword through the mass and the Uruk-hai bodies slowly began to pile up. The warrior's strength was fading, though . . . he wouldn't hold up much longer

I could take it no longer. With a speed that I did not know I had, I reached down to my boot and ripped out a single dagger; its point sharpened and the silver sheen glimmering off the sunlight.

Quickly, I took my place beside the warrior and held my weapon out warningly. Even if I had not intention to kill; it would come down to the moment where I knew I would have to anyway.

But suddenly, my eyes darted to the top of a single hill where a lone orc stood; his crudely-wrought bow notched and aimed directly at the warrior.

"Boromir!!"

My cry was not enough; however, to prevent the attack as a single arrow pierced his chest.

Time seemed to stand still as the blood silently poured from his wound. Boromir stared wide-eyed at the vast space in front of him. Pippin, Merry, and I could only stare in horror as the man began to fall to his knees.

He caught himself, and tried vainly to stand his ground as he fought off the orcs.

But another arrow came whizzing through the air, and this time, I saw tears in the man's eyes as he turned them on me.

"Boromir . . ." I murmured; tears forming also in my eyes, ". . . BOROMIR!"

It was finished, though.

A final arrow pierced through his flesh and the warrior fell to the ground. Blood now drenched his tunic and flowed freely over the ivory horn around his neck; staining the precious white. All three of us stood in shock as the man knelt helplessly . . .

Gently, I fell to the ground beside him as tears streamed down my face, "Boromir . . . don't die on me . . . gods, don't let him die . . . it wasn't his fault . . ." my voice grew to a whisper, ". . . it wasn't his fault . . ."

I was helpless to do anything as my friend slowly slipped away from life . . .

Suddenly, though, anger welled in the hobbits as they finally drew their own swords and charged into the pack of Uruk-hai. Their valiant attempt was not enough, however, when they were scooped up and hurled over orc shoulders like sacs.

I could do nothing . . . I could only watch as Boromir sat in his suffering.

"Boromir . . ." I murmured tearfully.

I started to reach towards him, but a strong hand grasped onto my waist and I was suddenly being carried away. I too was tossed over an Uruk-hai's shoulder and hauled apart from my companion.

It took me a moment before I realized what had happened and I screamed and tried vainly to throw myself out of its grip. Tears welled in my eyes as I stared back at the fallen warrior . . . and the bow-carrying orc standing before him with an arrow aimed at his skull.

"BOROMIR!!!"

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain race through my head and a trickle of blood pour from beneath my hair. I felt consciousness slip away and my vision blurred into darkness.

So I was born across the back of an orc as my dreams of shadow haunted me through the bowels of an endless night . . .

-----------

Frodo stared back towards shore and blinked several times. He could have sworn . . .

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam turned to him and paused in his paddling, "Mr. Frodo, what is it? Did you see something?"

The hobbit could only shake his head. For a moment, he could have sworn that he had seen Kaye along the shoreline . . . but then she was gone . . .

"Nothing, Sam . . . it was nothing . . ."

------------

A/N: wow that was really long, wasn't it?

Hehe, but I LOVE Pippin's Song (as I happen to call it) so I'll be referring back to that a few more times before the end : )

But I hope you all enjoyed and I can't wait to see you in TTT: The Music of the Night!!!

Ciao!!


End file.
